Aqui no hay un Final Feliz
by NikeStray
Summary: " Aquí no hay un Final Feliz " nos contara la historia de una Chikane del siglo XXl, que atraviesa una condición social completamente distinta a la del personaje original, al igual que Himeko. De los problemas que tendrán que enfrentar individualmente y también lo que habrán de enfrentar juntas, ante la discriminación, la intolerancia y la violencia en general.
1. Introduccion

Esta historia es una prueba para mi.

Porque nunca antes había pensado en escribir algo que tuviera mas de un capitulo…

No se que tan larga podría llegar a ser, o si quedara incompleta, todo dependerá de que tan inspirada me encuentre, de la respuesta de ustedes como lectores, y de la cantidad de tiempo que tenga disponible…

Tengo una idea de lo que podrían ser los primeros 3 capítulos, pero uno nunca sabe, quizá no les guste esto y termine escribiendo solo para mi, dejando arrumbada esta historia en algún polvoriento rincón de mi computadora.

Pero también, quizá les guste.

En fin, no me extenderé mas, será lo que tenga que ser y lo que no también.

**Aquí no hay un Final Feliz  
****  
**

**Introducción**

Esta es una historia que mezcla la ficción de sus personajes con la realidad del mundo crudo y actual,,,

" Aquí no hay un Final Feliz " nos contara la historia de una Chikane del siglo XXl, que atraviesa una condición social completamente distinta a la del personaje original, al igual que Himeko.  
De los problemas que tendrán que enfrentar individualmente y también lo que habrán de enfrentar juntas, ante la discriminación, la intolerancia y la violencia en general.

Los personajes mantendrán cierto parecido con los originales, pero también desarrollaran nuevas características.  
"Aquí no hay un Final Feliz" es una historia que tratara de llevarte a la conexión casi intima con sus personajes, habrán momentos de mucha reflexión, momentos de ira, momentos de tristeza y también, momentos de alegría que con un poco de suerte te harán llorar.

Pretendo con esta historia lograr una verdadera conexión con aquellos que deseen leerla, tratare de evolucionar conforme avance, y espero tengan paciencia ante los errores que pueda cometer.

También espero entretenerlos sin cruzar esa fina línea entre lo que se considera una buena historia, y lo que es prácticamente una telenovela. No me gustaría caer en el dramatismo barato, aunque quizá si encuentren un poco de tragedia, pero imagino que eso pueden deducirlo por el mismo titulo.

En fin, esta historia es mi primer intento por evolucionar fuera del One-Shot, y espero que disfruten tanto al leerla, como yo al escribirla.

Niké

**Listado de personajes**

Himemiya Chikane: Una joven de 16 años que esta por cumplir los 17, fanatica de la musica sin importar el idioma o el genero, tras la muerte de sus padres a los 6 años de edad, vago por varios hogares adoptivos huyendo de cada uno de ellos, hasta llegar al hogar de Otoha Kisaragi 5 años atras, donde se encariña de esta y permanece para cuidar de ella.  
Pertenece a la clase social medio-baja, va al instituto con Soma Oogami y no tiene mas amigos que el.  
Al igual que la luna posee un lado muy oscuro que se ira mostrando conforme avance la historia.  
No le gusta la gente ruidosa o las muestras de afecto inecesarias, detesta la musica vulgar y las cosas dulces, gusta de ir a la biblioteca a leer y de pasear por los parques en la madrugada, su estilo de vestir es desaliñado y poco convencional, no estudia pero mantiene calificaciones muy altas, no sabe que desea hacer con su vida y esta muy enamorada de Kurusagawa Himeko.

**Kurusagawa Himeko: **Torpe y distraida, a penas recuerda lo que comio la semana pasada, una joven de 16 años a punto de cumplir los 17, le gusta vestir sencillo pero elegante, pertenece a la clase social alta.  
Asiste a un internado-colegio-religioso para señoritas, su mejor amiga y confidente es Makoto Saotome y le fascinan las cosas muy dulces.  
Su vida ha sido la de una rica heredera, aunque jamas fue malcriada o educada de forma presuntuosa, le gusta mucho tomar fotografias y escribir en su diario personal.  
Su deseo es convertirse en una fotografa profesional de gran renombre, es muy timida y se ruboriza con mucha facilidad cuando alguien le gusta.  
No es especialmente buena en los estudios aunque tampoco es mala estudiante, le cuesta mucho despertar por las mañanas y duerme como un tronco al caer las noches, es muy cariñosa y esta perdidamente enamorada de Himemiya Chikane.

**Makoto Saotome:** Mejor amiga y confidente de Himeko, comparte su estatus social, colegio, y es la novia de Oogami Soma.  
Ella tiene una " aliada " dentro del colegio, quien le ha dado a conocer muchos pasadizos secretos por los cuales Makoto puede escaparse para ver a Oogami-kun.  
Fanatica de los deportes, de la carne con chile, los cachorros, y las historias de terror. Es una chica muy alegre y noble, sera ella el pilar de Himeko dentro de la escuela, y la ayudara a mantener la cabeza fria durante los momentos mas tristes.  
Tiene mucho caracter, y es muy directa a hablar. Siente cierto respeto por Chikane, y confia en que sera capaz de hacer feliz a su mejor amiga.  
Ella quiere ser maratonista.

**Oogami Soma:** Es el novio de Makoto, y el amigo " forzado " de Chikane, el es un chico un poco atolondrado, perteneciente a la clase media. Le gustan los deportes, la escuela, la musica y los libros. Siente mucha curiosidad por Chikane, y por su vida, ya que poco sabe de ella.  
Es uno de los estudiantes con mejores calificaciones en la escuela, al igual que Chikane, el se convertira en un amigo muy querido por ella, y al igual que Makoto, tomara un papel importante en la historia.  
Quiere ser tenista profecional.

**Otoha Kisaragi:** Madre adoptiva de Chikane, ella tiene 24 años de edad, y junto a su marido Girochi adoptaron a Chikane cuando esta tenia 11 años.  
En cuanto conocio a Chikane estuvo convencida de que su mision en la vida era cuidarle, por lo que la quiere y protege mucho.  
No tiene familia pues quedo huerfana a los 10 años, mas tarde, al cumplir 18 se casaria con Girochi, 8 años mayor que ella, trabaja aseando casas ajenas.  
No posee un titulo universitario debido a su origen humilde, le gusta leer novelas romanticas y las peliculas de comedia, es constantemente violada y golpeada por su marido y no puede tener hijos debido a la forma de su utero.

**Girochi:** El es el ejemplo de la ineptitud y la mediocridad, es un hombre fornido de 32 años, sin mas estudios que los de nivel primario, se caso con Kisaragui a la edad de 26 años, engañandola con una falsa careta galante.  
Machista, misogino, homofobico, borracho, violento, el es un parasito y no hace otra cosa que incordiar a su esposa y a su hija adoptiva.  
Es un sadico sexual que gusta de violar y golpear a su mujer, tiene cierto miedo de Chikane, pero tambien la desea secretamente, al ser esta rebelde y el un sadico ansioso de dominarla en todos los aspectos.  
Su unico " amigo " es Tsubasa, le gusta vivir del dinero de Chikane y del que gana su esposa limpiando, la unica razon por la que acepto adoptar a Chikane, fue por la herencia que le dejaron sus padres.

**Hermana Miyako**: Es el personje mas misterioso, no se sabe nunca lo que esta pensando, pero tomara un papel muy importante para Himeko y Chikane, tiene muchos secretos de su vida pasada y del porque es monja, y aunque siempre se muestra amable con todas las personas, en su mente existen pensamientos muy oscuros.


	2. Hope Leaves

No poseo los derechos por ningun personaje utilizado en esta historia  
misma que se ha escrito con la unica finalidad de entretener  
sin mas por el momento, espero la disfruten.

* * *

In the corner beside my window  
( En el rincón, junto a mi ventana )

hangs a lonely photograph  
( Cuelga una fotografía solitaria )

there is no reason i never notice it  
( No hay razón por la cual no notaría )

memory that could hold me back  
( Un recuerdo que pudiera retenerme )

There is a wound that's always bleeding  
( Hay un herida que siempre sangra )

there is a road i'm always walking  
( Hay una calle que estoy caminando siempre )

and i know you'll never return to this place  
( Y yo sé que nunca volverás a este lugar )

Apoyaba los brazos extendidos sobre el respaldo de la banca, mientras dejaba colgando la cabeza hacia atrás mirando al cielo nocturno, a las estrellas y a la luna.  
La música sonaba estridente desde los auriculares, alejándola de todo aquello que la rodeaba, apartándola de cualquier otra existencia que no fuera la suya propia, y la de la noche. Estaba encantada, fascinada, no había nada que la pudiese relajar mas que la fiel compañía de su música y aquella hermosa noche que la envolvía gentilmente.  
Era un parque poco transitado, claro que a las 3 de la mañana no habían muchas personas que quisiesen vagar solas por ahí en medio de la oscuridad, pero por alguna extraña razón, a ella no le importaba, era casi su lugar favorito, lo suficientemente alejado de su casa, pero también, lo suficientemente cerca como para no correr un gran riesgo.

Era precioso, silencioso, grande, basto y sobre todo tranquilo, no sabia porque, pero era uno de los pocos lugares en los que se sentía capaz de fundirse con el entorno y desaparecer, aunque jamás perteneciendo a el,,, no, ella no pertenecía a ningún sitio, al menos no uno que pudiese pisar o tocar con las manos, de eso estaba segura, pero no se sentía mal con ello, no estaba triste, ni deprimida, se sentía incompleta ciertamente, pero no era nada con lo que fuese incapaz de vivir, tras todas las cosas que habían sucedido en su vida, saber que no pertenecía a ningún sitio terrenal, era francamente, la cosa mas hermosa que podría creer, a ese mundo, que solo le había servido para formarse un duro carácter, a ese mundo que le había enseñado que no se debe llorar por motivos vanos, no podía tenerle ningún afecto, ningún apego.  
Pero en cambio la idea de saberse fuera de su sitio, de no pertenecer a ese lugar podrido y maleado, la hacia sentir, casi libre, libre de las cadenas vanales que la ataban a una sociedad patética y vacia, llena de falsas mascaras, de tragedias y de injusticias sin control..

Gone through days without talking  
( pasando los dia, sin hablar )

there is a comfort in silence  
( Hay un consuelo en el silencio )

so used to losing all ambition  
( Tan acostumbrado a perder toda ambición )

and struggling to maintain what's left  
( Luchando para mantener lo que queda )

There is a wound that's always bleeding  
( Hay un herida que siempre sangra )

there is a road i'm always walking  
( Hay una calle que estoy caminando siempre )

and i know you'll never return to this place  
( Y yo sé que nunca volverás a este lugar )

Cerro los ojos y se alejo de aquellos pensamientos, ya había tenido suficiente reflexión por ese día, así que se dedico a escuchar…

La amaba, adoraba a su princesa, ella nunca le fallaba, era su compañera aun en la soledad mas absoluta, a donde quiera que fuera, siempre la llevaba consigo, calmante de su ira, desvanecedora de tristeza, fuente de alegría, siempre llenándola ahí donde nada alcanzaba.  
La única que alejaba cualquier pensamiento, vaciaba su mente hasta dejarla en blanco y la relajaba de forma instantánea, la única que podía comprender su bipolaridad y la vivía junto a ella compartiendo tristezas, alegrías, furia, impaciencia, ansiedad, anhelo, amor…  
Solo aquella princesa era capaz de comprenderla por completo, por eso nunca la alejaba de su lado, aun en la mas profunda obscuridad, con la música, princesa de su alma, jamás se sentía sola.

Pero esa noche, aquella canción la hacia sentirse melancólica, incompleta.  
Que seria aquello que le hacia falta?, estaba segura de que no tenia que ver con su ambiente familiar, hacia mucho que se había acostumbrado a las constantes peleas entre sus padrastros.  
Hacia mucho que había aceptado la muerte de sus padres biológicos, incluso casi no recordaba sus caras, y aunque los extrañaba estaba segura de que estaban mejor, porque habían vuelto a donde pertenecían.  
No, no era una cuestión familiar, necesitaba amigos? conseguirse un novio? destacar profesionalmente? éxito? poder?.

Once undone, theres only smoke  
( Una vez deshecho, sólo hay humo )

burning in my eyes to blind  
( Ardiendo en mis ojos para cegar )

to cover up what really happened  
( Para cubrir lo que realmente pasó)

and force the darkness unto me  
( Y forzar la oscuridad hacia mi )

There is a wound that's always bleeding  
( Hay un herida que siempre sangra )

there is a road i'm always walking  
( Hay una calle que estoy caminando siempre )

and i know you'll never return to this place  
( Y yo sé que nunca volverás a este lugar )

No, simplemente no se trataba de algo externo, era como si le faltase un trozo de su alma, no era algo tan vanal como lo seria cualquier cosa mortal, o cualquier etiqueta social, era algo emocional casi espiritual.  
Y no podía explicarse porque, era extraño, pero estaba casi segura de que eso que le hacia falta, también vagaba en el mundo terrenal como ella, buscando un sitio al cual pertenecer.

* * *

A casi una cuadra ya podía escuchar los gritos.

-ES QUE NO ERES CAPAZ NISIQUIERA DE PREPARAR UNA CENA DECENTE? ERES UNA INUTIL!

-P-Perdóname cariño… yo, yo pensé que te gustaría… n-no quería hacerte enojar…. n-nunca fue mi intención…

-DEJATE YA DE DISCULPAS! ESTOY HARTO DE TI! COMO ES POSIBLE QUE UNA ESPOSA NO SEPA ATENDER A SU MARIDO! ACASO ERES TONTA?

Entro en la casa justo cuando el se levanto bruscamente de la silla, tirando el plato al piso y tomando a la frágil mujer de los cabellos.  
Rápidamente se coloco entre ellos y empujo al hombre con tal fuerza que este tropezó con la mesa y casi se fue de espaldas.

Chikane: ESO SI QUE NO! A ELLA NO ME LA TOCAS, NO MIENTRAS YO ESTE AQUÍ!

Girochi: QUITATE DE EN MEDIO ESCUINCLA DEL DEMONIO, O ACASO QUIERES QUE TE DE TU PARTE? *avanzo amenazante hacia la peli-azul*

Kisaragi: NOO! Nooo… *grito intentando avanzar para interponerse, pero la joven la tomo de un brazo y la mantuvo detrás* no le hagas daño! a ella no por favor!

Girochi: YA VA SIENDO HORA DE QUE APRENDA CUAL ES SU LUGAR AQUÍ!

Levanto una mano amenazadoramente para golpear a la joven, pero antes de que pudiera estamparle en la cara su manaza, ella dio un paso decidida y con toda su fuerza lo pateo en la entrepierna, el cedió inmediatamente, callo en cuclillas sobre el piso mientras la cara se le ponía de un color rojizo-violáceo, apretó los labios, soltó un quejido e intento respirar con bastante dificultad antes de dejarse caer por completo en el suelo.  
Entonces la peli-azul se inclino, pegando los glúteos a los tobillos, casi sentándose, y apoyando las manos sobre las rodillas le dijo de forma muy suave, tranquila, casi afectuosa, de modo que le daba a su voz un tono enfermizo.

Chikane: Girochi,,, no tienes idea de lo que soy capaz de hacer por Kisaragi, de toda esta mierda, *dijo echando un vistazo a su alrededor* lo único que vale la pena es ella, por eso sigo aquí, si no, ya me habría largado, como me largue de las casas de todos aquellos mediocres que pensaron que podían adoptarme y alimentarme de su lastima e hipócrita caridad, cuando todo lo que querían era dinero, al igual que tu, y te advierto… * le tomo del cabello y lo hizo mirarla aun con la cara peligrosamente roja y distorsionada por el dolor* si te atreves a lastimar a Kisaragi, te voy a poner las pelotas de corbata... *lo miro fríamente, y entonces lo obligo a levantarse*

Trastabillando el hombre se puso en pie, aun le dolía la entrepierna y las lagrimillas en sus ojos seguían cayendo, la chica, impresionantemente fuerte lo empujo hasta la puerta de la entrada y lo lanzo fuera de la casa logrando que el callera de bruces en la acera, aun con las manos entre las piernas.

Girochi: T-TE VAS A ARREPENTIR JODIDA CRIA! ESTA ME LA VAS A PAGAR BIEN CARA!

Pero no estaba convencido de querer decir mas, era peligrosa y el lo sabia. Ya anteriormente un día que el perdió los estribos y abofeteo a aquella inútil esposa suya, la lunática esa pelos azules le había clavado un cuchillo en la mano cuando llego y vio el moretón en la mejilla de su mujer…

No, era peligrosa, había que tener cuidado, no porque estuviera realmente loca, no, el peligro radicaba en que ella era una persona muy inteligente, y el muy a pesar suyo lo reconocía para si, la muy maldita era extremadamente racional, fría, lógica, cínica, casi sarcástica, y si era necesario era capaz de deshacerse de cualquier sentimiento de culpa o limitante moral.  
Lo supo desde aquella noche en la que la que, inquieto, se desperto y la vio al umbral de la habitación, mirándolo mientras el dormía, tranquila, con los ojos entrecerrados, como meditando si asfixiarlo o no con el fino trozo de cable que colgaba de su mano, finalmente pareció desistir y se fue, dejándolo con una inquietud enorme, y la sensación de estar pisando un hielo muy fino.

No, no era prudente seguir esa noche, probablemente ella ya habría pensado al menos unas quinientas formas de hacerle mas daño, y otras doscientas para salir libre de culpas. Lo mejor era esperar, esperar hasta que el volviera a tener el control, un escenario controlado, sabia que con su fuerza ella no podría luchar, con un buen golpe bien acomodado, el resto, seria pan comido…  
Se decidió entonces a caminar por la acera cuando el dolor en la entrepierna le fue soportable, definitivamente, el resto de la noche, la pasaría en casa de Tsubasa.

Kisaragi: C-Chikane, porque hiciste eso?, va a estar furioso, no quiero ni imaginar lo que hará cuando vuelva!, no deberías correr esos riesgos por mi, sabes que yo estoy ya acostumbrada a sus alti-bajos…

Chikane: Alti-bajos?, es un demente!, se la pasa gritándote,,, grandísimo inútil, vivimos de lo que consigues limpiando en otras casas, y del dinero que el administrador da cada mes para mis gastos, y aun así se queja!, come gratuitamente, no veo porque exige mas!

Era cierto, Kisaragi no era mucho mayor a ella, pero se había casado joven con aquel hombre y cuando conoció a Chikane inmediatamente supo que quería pasar su vida cuidando de ella, cierto era también que recibían una pequeña cantidad de dinero cada mes por darle techo, dinero que provenía de la herencia que habían dejado los verdaderos padres de Chikane y que administraba el abogado de estos cuando fallecieron, para que Chikane no se quedase en la calle sin nada.  
Por supuesto todo aquello terminaría cuando ella cumpliera la mayoría de edad, entonces podría disponer de su dinero con libertad.

Kisaragi: Pero Chikane compréndelo, el, el no ha podido conseguir un buen empleo, sabes que es difícil por,,, por su temperamento, y para bien, o para mal, el puede cuidarnos… no estaríamos mucho mas seguras sin el aquí..

Chikane: Cuidarnos?, solo hace falta verte la cara cada que pierde los estribos para darse cuenta de lo mucho que te cuida, y a mi si no es por el dinero, ni me voltea a ver, no, no lo necesitamos, y cuando tenga la mayoría de edad y pueda usar esa herencia que me dejaron, tu y yo nos vamos a ir bien lejos de aquí, a un sitio decente donde no tendrás que preocuparte por nada..

Sonrió tiernamente, a esa mujer que la había cuidado y protegido, aun antes incluso de saber que tenia una cuenta bancaria en herencia, y ella a su vez, le sonrió con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.


	3. Saliendo de la rutina

-Himeko!...

Se removió en la cama, soñando que alguien la llamaba.

-HI -ME - KO!

Frunció el ceño y se cubrió con las mantas quejándose ligeramente, como hacen aquellos que están teniendo un buen sueño y se niegan a abandonarlo.

-HIMEKO! Cuanto tiempo más planeas dormir? anda, anda levántate ahora mismo! *dijo la mujer entrando bruscamente en la habitación y tirando de las mantas para sacudir a la rubia*

Himeko: Whoaa.. *bostezo* pero, es que es demasiado temprano!, no se supone que hoy podríamos dormir hasta tarde? *balbuceo medio dormida a una irritada monja que la miraba con reproche*

Miyako: Pero niña! Si ya pasan de las 12 del día! que tanto mas planeabas dormir?, anda anda, levántate, y arréglate, no querrás desperdiciar este día *sonrió ligeramente con gesto cómplice* tendrán tiempo libre…

Al escuchar eso la rubia por fin pareció completamente despierta, balbuceo torpemente y enseguida salió casi brincando de la cama.

La monja sonrió y salió presurosa de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de si.  
Aquella joven era todo un "show", tropezó con las sabanas al bajar de la cama, y por poco se libro de un buen golpe, se puso la blusa al revés un par de veces, primero con las costuras de fuera, y después con el frente por detrás, incluso se equivoco al ponerse los calcetines, cada cual diferente del otro, y se golpeo el dedo meñique del pie cuando corrió a ponerse los zapatos.

Himeko: ")(#| ½½¼#§_¬ #¼! *soltó una retahila de palabrotas que hubieran ruborizado a la mismísima Hermana Miyako de la impresión, y luego de sobarse y calzarse los zapatos bajo corriendo al comedor*

-Himeko!

Escucho una voz a sus espaldas y se giro sonriente para ver a su fiel amiga Makoto.

Himeko: Mako-chan! lo has escuchado? LIBRE!, tenemos tiempo libre!

Makoto: pero por supuesto que lo tenemos! nos dijeron desde el fin de semana pasado! *dijo su amiga sonriente mientras las dos caminaban hasta la barra del comedor, tomaban sus respectivas bandejas llenas con comida, e iban a sentarse a una mesa*

Himeko: y entonces Mako-chan? que es lo que vas a hacer? *dijo tomando un trozo de pescado y llevándoselo a la boca*

Makoto: pues, a decir verdad es mas bien lo que "vamos " a hacer *dijo, y sonrió cuando la rubia la miro confusa* veras… ya desde el fin de semana pasado, acorde verme con.. *bajo la voz hasta que fue un susurro* con mi novio,,, agh! Himeko! ten cuidado, casi me escupes en la cara! *le acerco una servilleta a la rubia*

Himeko: *se limpio apresuradamente y la miro culpable* lo siento, pero, *bajo la voz* te das cuenta que si las hermanas se enteran, podrías ser… castigada?

Makoto: ya,,, pero el lo vale, y hay una pequeña cosa,,, *la miro esta vez siendo ella la que parecía culpable* necesito que me acompañes… es decir! *se apresuro a comentarle cuando la rubia quiso protestar* así seria menos sospechoso, si nos atrapan podemos decir q es, no se! un primo lejano o algo… anda, solo tendrás que quedarte cerca, solo será un rato *la miro con enormes ojos suplicantes y entonces la rubia bufo*

Himeko: mi día libre, y yo de chaperona *frunció el ceño y miro a su amiga* ya que, pero tendrás q comprarme un montón de comida chatarra una vez q estemos fuera!, el pescado hoy esta mas seco que ayer *miro su plato con gesto reprobatorio y siguió comiendo*

Makoto: lo prometo! yay! *dijo abrazando fugazmente a su amiga* eres la mejor Himeko la mejor!

Himeko: *soltó un suspiro y entonces miro su plato preocupada* solo espero que no nos atrapen…

* * *

Se coloco los cascos de inmediato cuando la clase termino, inclinándose tomo la mochila y antes de que terminara de sonar la campana abandono el salón de clases, rápida como una gacela.  
El se apresuro a ir tras ella, salió al pasillo y miro a la derecha, nada, luego a la izquierda y vio entonces su larga melena negra-azulada danzando entre las personas que recién salían de sus salones.  
Corrió y grito llamándola, pero era imposible, como siempre ella ya se había desconectado del mundo.

Corriendo tan rapido como le permitieron sus piernas finalmente logro alcanzarla, y toco su hombro levemente para llamar su atención, ella se detuvo, se giro, lo miro un instante, y se quito un casco.

Chikane: Soma-kun?

Oogami: Chi-Chi-Chikane… *balbuceo tragando saliva y respirando agitadamente, pues alcanzarla había sido toda una proeza*

Chikane *soltó un largo suspiro luego de respirar muy hondo, y recomponiéndose un poco la miro fijamente* necesito pedirte un favor.

Ella arqueo una ceja.  
Que cosa tan extraña, si que debía ser extrovertido aquel chico, es cierto que compartían el salón de clases, que se saludaban educadamente casi a diario, que el había intentado integrarla al grupo en mas de una ocasión ( con poco éxito, pues a pesar de que se llevaba bien con todos a ella no le gustaba relacionarse demasiado íntimamente con nadie ), que en alguna remota vez le había invitado un refresco, y que de vez en cuando se lo encontraba en la azotea luego de comprar su acostumbrado pan de melón, pero,,, vaya!, estaba ahí, frente a ella, ligeramente ruborizado pero bastante decidido, pidiéndole directamente un favor, como dos viejos amigos que se han conocido desde siempre.

El espero pacientemente mientras trataba de leer su cara, era imposible, su ceja seguía arqueada, aparentemente se debatía entre la sorpresa y la incredulidad, lo miraba fijamente con sus ojos fríos como cuchillas, pero increíble y maravillosamente azules.  
Casí había perdido la esperanza, estaba a punto de disculparse, girar sobre sus talones y salir corriendo cuando ella dijo.

Chikane: de que se trata?

Oogami: *sonrió* veras, es una cosita muy sencilla, yo,, am,, *evito su mirada, y noto que ella torcía la boca en algo parecido a una sutil sonrisa* yo tengo una novia, y bueno, a ella le darán tiempo libre este fin de semana.

Chikane: Tiempo libre? *dijo interrumpiéndolo involuntariamente*

Oogami: ha si!, es que va a una especie de colegio-internado-religioso o algo así, algo solo para chicas vez?, y pues, no siempre les dan la oportunidad de tener toooodo un día libre, pero esta vez se los darán, claro que las chicas tienen prohibido salir con chicos mientras estén ahí, así que vamos a salir discretamente, ella llevara una amiga para que no sea sospechoso *hizo una pausa y miro a la peli-azul dudoso* pero si solo somos los tres será incomodo para su amiga, en cambio si yo llevara a alguien con quien pudiera platicar…

Chikane: y porque yo? *se quito el otro casco a mitad de la canción " The pretty things are going to hell " *

Oogami: pues, no puedo llevar a ningún chico porque parecería una cita doble y podría ponernos en evidencia, las chicas de la clase, son algo… celosas, no creo que sea prudente presentarle mi novia a ninguna de ellas, pero, tu, tu eres perfecta! *sonrío intentando mostrarse entusiasmado y convencido*

Chikane: que gano yo? *dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa*

Oogami: *la miro pensativo* que tal mi disco original de " The hollies "? *dijo a sabiendas de que ella aceptaría, fue así como habían hablado la primera vez, cuando el menciono algo sobre la banda y ella reacciono de inmediato, adoraba la música, y un disco original de una de sus bandas favoritas seria una verdadera tentación*

Chikane: *lo miro en silencio un instante* vale… pero no será mi culpa si no hablo mucho con ella, ya me conoces…

Oogami: perfecto!, entonces esta decidido, *comenzó a caminar de espaldas alejándose de ella* es el sábado! a las 3pm, te veré directamente en el sitio *ya estaba lejos, y tuvo que gritar un poco* en el parque Midori! junto a la fuente¡ *finalmente salió corriendo, ansioso por contarle a Makoto, que ya no tenia que preocuparse por otra cosa que no fuera disfrutar el tiempo con el*

Chikane: *le miro alejarse, se puso los cascos nuevamente, regreso la canción, y continuo su camino*

* * *

A Shaliahlam:

Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me puso muy contenta saber que alguien tiene interes en mi historia, y tambien muchas gracias por u amable felicitacion, tambien me hace feliz saber que estoy haciendo las cosas correctamente y que voy por buen camino, y mas aun que hay quien se toma el tiempo de leer, y apreciar lo que esribo, espero que me disculpes si tardo con los capitulos, el trabajo me consume, intentare tener al menos uno nuevo cada semana, ya tengo idea para los capitulos 3, 4, y 5, pero me falta tiempo para escribirlos y publicarlos, sin mas por el momento, espero disfrutaras este capi.

Hasta la proxima


	4. Revelacion

El viernes al medio-día Chikane estaba en la azotea, masticaba mecánicamente un trozo de pan de melón, y miraba al cielo azul perezosamente a punto de dormirse.

La música sonaba muy baja, resultaba arrullante, la brisa fresca removía los cabellos de su frente y cuando termino de masticar tragando el bocado cerro los ojos. Estaba tranquila y muy relajada, pero su cabeza se vio repentinamente invadida por voces distantes.

Ecos borrosos de voces angustiadas, gritos de mujeres, llantos, algo que ella sentía como una promesa y…

Oogami: Ha! Aquí estas! *dijo cuando luego de entrar en la azotea la encontró tumbada en una remota esquina*

Chikane: * las voces se detuvieron bruscamente y entonces abrió los ojos, giro un poco la cabeza para ver al joven que la llamaba, y se incorporo hasta quedar sentada y recargada contra el barandal que rodeaba la azotea* Soma-kun… *dijo taciturna*

Oogami: Lo siento, estabas durmiendo?, wah! es increíble lo mucho que faltas a clases y aun así consigues que tus notas sean de las más altas en la escuela! *se sentó frente a ella y hurgando en la mochila saco un cd * aquí esta lo prometido *dijo extendiéndole el cd * estoy seguro de q puedo confiar en ti, y que iras aun cuando ya te he dado el disco…

Chikane: *lo miro con fijeza* por supuesto *afirmo tomando el cd* quería preguntarte… no me has dicho a donde iremos, tengo que,,, *dudo un momento* no se, vestir, quizá,,, de alguna forma especifica? *lo miro fijamente y vio que en su rostro el reflejaba sorpresa*

Estaba sorprendido, acaso a ella le preocupaba hacerlo ver mal?, o quizá solo quería darle una imagen mas sociable a las chicas, por ser de un colegio religioso?...  
Ciertamente Chikane no era el tipo de chica normal, vestía simple, humilde, pero con un toque muy a lo " Chikane " que el no sabia definir.

Las pocas veces que pudo verla con ropa casual había quedado muy sorprendido, hasta donde el había podido ver, su ropa consistía en jeans de mezclilla ( algunos de ellos rasgados ), faldas poco convencionales, blusas deportivas de espalda cruzada, blusones a los hombros que bien disimulaban su delgada cintura, pero jamás los grandes pechos, botines, o botas a la rodilla, generalmente de estilo "minero", y algunos pares de tenis, imitación de converse, domba o vans.

Al verla cualquiera podía decir que su ropa definitivamente no era de marca, el cabello casi siempre estaba recogido en una coleta baja, bastante mal-hecha que dejaba varios cabellos fuera para contornear su rostro, y su estilo podría definirse entre el grunge y el punk. No usaba maquillaje ( la verdad es que nadie pensaba que pudiese necesitarlo ) y su perfil en general podía pasar de, chica delincuente juvenil a chica con un extraño gusto para vestir. Algunas veces se veía mas femenina que otras, pero siempre con aspecto " rudo ", además de tener un carácter fuerte que dejaba ver que mas allá de ser simplemente independiente, había tenido que madurar a muy temprana edad.

Chikane: *tras su largo silencio comenzó a incomodarse, el no hacia mas que verla sin decir nada, como si no pudiese dar crédito a sus oídos* No quisiera incomodar la frágil esencia de tus amiguitas religiosas con mi apariencia, aunque claro, me importa un pimiento lo q puedan pensar, solo quiero hacer mi parte bien *dijo alzando el cd para que el comprendiera*

Oogami: ha?, ha! Si! No, no te preocupes, puedes ir como gustes, a ellas no les importara, mi novia es bastante accesible, y creo que su amiga aunque tímida no es del tipo que juzga a la gente, las dos están en ese colegio contra su voluntad…

Ella pareció relajarse y asintió ligeramente, entonces el se levanto y con un leve gesto de la mano se despidió, dejándola ahí, sola con sus pensamientos, meditando si aun estaba a tiempo de echarse atrás, estaba comenzando a pensar que el sábado iba a ser un día muy largo y posiblemente, incomodo.

* * *

Makoto estaba sentada al pie de la cama, lucia preciosa, llevaba unos pantalones negros de corte capri, una blusa de vestir en tono beige y plataformas bajas tejidas a juego, una pequeña boina negra cubría su cabeza y una mochilita estaba echada sobre la cama, a su lado.

Makoto: Himeko date prisa o llegaremos tarde! *decía la castaña impaciente viendo a la rubia peinarse*

Himeko: ya voy! solo espera un poco mas *respondió mientras terminaba de rizarse los largos cabellos*

Ella también lucia hermosa, a diferencia de Makoto que prefería llevar el cabello un poco más simple, moldeándolo y dejándolo con un par de broches al costado, Himeko se había esforzado en su peinado.

No siempre tenia oportunidad de salir, y ese día quería verse bien, se había puesto un fino vestido blanco, de estilo veraniego con tirantes negros que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, unas plataformas negras un poco mas altas que las de Makoto, y se había recogido el pelo en una coleta "de lado" que se apoyaba sobre el hombro izquierdo, y de donde caían por este los rizados cabellos de la chica. Finalmente se puso un poco de "rímel " en las pestañas, brillo labial, y tomando el celular y el monedero se giro hacia Makoto.

Himeko: estoy lista! *dijo sonriente*

Makoto: te has asegurado de ponerte algo bajo el vestido? *pregunto su amiga muy seria* si algún viento se pone fuerte…

Himeko: llevo unas licras cortas, así que no pasa nada… *respondió muy segura de si misma, aunque ligeramente ruborizada*

Makoto: bien entonces! dame eso que yo lo guardo *dijo tomando el monedero y el celular de la rubia, y lanzándolos al interior de la mochilita que se puso al hombro casi enseguida* andando! *dijo sonriente, y llena de emoción*

Salieron de la habitación, se despidieron de la hermana Miyako que estaba en la puerta y caminaron tranquilamente hasta el parque Midori, que les quedaba muy cerca. Hablaban emocionadas y tan animadamente que pronto llegaron al lugar sin darse cuenta.

Makoto: oh dios! oh dios mío! *dijo temblorosa* ahí esta… Oogami-kun *soltó un suspirito*

Himeko: *miro en la dirección que señalaba Makoto y entonces lo vio, al joven alto y moreno, llevaba un pantalón amplio, verde militar, de gabardina con bolsillos a los costados, una camisa de manga corta, negra, sobre otra de manga larga, blanca, llevaba las manos en los bolsillos y tenia colgando del brazo una sudadera negra* quien es ella?... *dijo, reparando en que el parecía estar hablando con una chica, que estaba de espaldas a ellas*

Makoto: *entrecerró los ojos para ver a la chica, y soltando un ligero silbido anuncio* debe ser la amiga que trajo para que hablara contigo y no te aburrieras…

Himeko: *miro nuevamente con mayor atención a la chica, tenia el pelo muy largo, negro-azulado, llevaba unas extrañas botas negras que subían hasta su rodilla, parecían pesadas, góticas? mineras? , también llevaba una falda de holanes en mezclilla azul marino y tul en color negro , que le cubría poco mas de medio muslo y se veía parcialmente oculta por un gran blusón gris que caía sobre ella, el blusón iba a los hombros, tenia unos tirantes negros con hoyuelos metálicos, y bajo aquellos tirantitos, entre el cabello y sumado a las largas piernas, Himeko miro una piel blanquísima, también se dio cuenta de que con las botas tenia la misma estatura de Soma-kun, el novio de Makoto, y que por tanto debía ser alta, restando los 5 cm de suela* … parece… interesante… *balbuceo sin estar muy segura de que impresión le causaba aquella chica*

Makoto: Oogami-kun dice que es un poco seria, pero que es muy buena chica, cuando me la menciono de tan buen agrado me puse un poco celosa *dijo sonriendo mientras tomaba a Himeko del brazo para que se detuviera un instante* .. pero a el le dio un ataque de risa! Dijo que no tenia porque estar celosa de ella *se estaba desfajando la blusa y se la ataba coquetamente sobre la cintura* me dijo muy claramente " si yo hubiese siquiera sugerido a Chikane ser algo mas allá que simples compañeros, me habría puesto el ojo morado en un instante " jaja puedes creerlo? *sonrió satisfecha y reemprendiendo el paso agrego* parece que a ella no se le da bien eso de relacionarse.. pero no te preocupes! *se apresuro a decir mirando el angustiado rostro de su amiga* tu eres un encanto así que de seguro se llevaran bien!

* * *

Terrible, estaba más nerviosa que nunca!

Justo después de decir eso Mako-chan ( corriendo ) había llamado a Oogami-kun, a el se le iluminaron los ojos, y abrió los brazos para recibirla en un abrazo, entonces ella se giro, y luego de mirar fugazmente a Mako-chan clavo sus azules ojos en mi.  
Caramba! Los ojos de esa chica no tenían comparación a ningunos otros que haya visto antes, de un azul tan intenso, tan extraño!, entre zafiro y turquesa, que clase de combinación podía ser esa?.  
Me miro fijamente y por un instante creí ver que su expresión había cambiado, cuando vio a Mako-chan parecía claramente indiferente, pero cuando me miro,,, acaso fue sorpresa lo que asomo por su rostro?.  
Debió ser un espejismo seguramente porque al instante siguiente volvía a parecer indiferente, que intriga!.  
Pero había algo más, tenia una nariz muy fina, las cejas marcadas, definidas, pestañas larguísimas, una boca mediana-pequeña, de labios carnosos pero moderados.  
El maquillaje, aunque escaso, resaltaba sus mejores rasgos, lápiz azul en lagrimal, lápiz negro en comisura, delineador negro en los parpados superiores, rímel, y un lápiz labial que daba a su boca el color de alguien que ha estado nadando en aguas heladas justo en época de invierno.

Sentí que los colores me subían al rostro, ella no quitaba su mirada de mí, y cuando por fin llegue murmuro un " hola " con voz dulce y rasposa que hizo que mi corazón brincara como loco por un momento.  
Dios mío! que me estaba pasando?, era el impacto de su obvia belleza?, o me estaba sintiendo minimizada como mujer frente a ella? estaba cohibida ante su fuerte presencia?, o simplemente me dominaba mi propia timidez frente a una completa desconocida!.  
No se que fue, solo se que aunque quise saludar alegre y normalmente no pude, la voz no me salía, así que opte por asentir sutilmente, y clavar la mirada al piso, aunque no pude evitar mirarla de reojo una ultima vez.

* * *

Oogami: sabes? sin ánimo de nada, te sienta bien el maquillaje! aunque tampoco es que lo necesites, pero se ve bien *dijo sonriente*

Chikane: mi tutora dijo que era una buena oportunidad para intentar algo distinto…*respondió resignada*

Makoto: Oogami-kuuuuuuuuuun! *grito corriendo a su encuentro*

El desvió la mirada sobre mi hombro y abrió los brazos como quien espera ser tacleado.  
Me gire a penas a tiempo para mirar a una atlética chica pasar velozmente a mi lado, y la oí dar un saltito a los brazos de Soma-kun. Pero mi vista ya había captado a alguien mas, era rubia, estatura promedio-baja, ojos de un extraño violeta, coleta sobre el hombro, cabello rizado, un moño negro sujeto al pelo y un vestido tan blanco que creí que me dejaría ciega.  
Pero en seguida me di cuenta, no era el vestido, era ella…  
Parecía irradiar una especie de brillo, como la de los ridículos vampiros en los libros de la biblioteca, no pude apartar los ojos de ella, mantuve la compostura mientras se acercaba, pero mis manos comenzaron a ponerse sudorosas, temí que mi cara estuviese estúpidamente roja y que ella notara el retumbar de mi corazón que amenazaba con salirse de mi pecho.

Que criatura tan hermosa, caminaba graciosamente, con lentitud pero con elegancia, note por el rabillo del ojo que había algunos hombres y mujeres que la miraban, y sentí una punzada de celos y una incomodidad en mi estomago instantáneas.

Joder, entonces me di cuenta, era una tontería, no existía tal cosa como el amor a primera vista, eso era idiota, como se podía querer a alguien a quien no conocías?. De haber podido me habría golpeado la cabeza contra el muro ahí mismo, pero nooo, que clase de persona podría perder así los estribos?, no no, ya antes había aprendido cuando mas joven, que dejarse llevar por los impulsos nunca dejaba nada bueno.  
Cuando finalmente llego hasta a mi hice un esfuerzo por hablar, solté un carrasposo " hola " y ella solo asintió, no pude evitar un pequeño sentimiento de decepción, la había asustado?, la había intimidado? se habría dado cuenta de todas las idioteces que estaba pensando?, no, no era posible, quizá simplemente era tímida como Soma-kun me había dicho, la mire entonces, y ella me miro fugazmente para después clavar la mirada en el piso, tenia las orejas rojas…

Jamás había experimentado la repugnante, ridícula, y casi obscena sensación que produce el no poder evitar poner una estúpida sonrisa en mi cara, pero cuando me miro furtivamente y la vi sonrojarse simplemente broto de mis labios.  
Vale, que ella era preciosa, pero parecía que yo también tenia mis encantos, y quizá hasta una oportunidad…

* * *

La cara de aquella peli-azul cambio de gesto rápidamente, tras la sonrisa furtiva surgió una increíble sorpresa, sus ojos se abrieron con incredulidad, la boca dibujo una dura línea, las cejas se arquearon ligeramente, se puso mas pálida ( a ser posible ) y su corazón se detuvo en cuanto llego a ella el súbito pensamiento…

Chikane: Mierda!,,, soy lesbiana!... *dijo para sus adentros*

* * *

Yaltimarhe: Gracias por tu comentario! Me alegro de que disfrutes la historia, y de que te guste mi "estilo" ( ppfff si se le puede llamar estilo xD ), muchas gracias por los ánimos! Yay! Ahora hay dos personitas que siguen mi historia y me dejan reviews! 3, soy feliz xD.

Seguiré escribiendo tan pronto como me sea posible, mientras tanto espero que disfruten este capi 8D!

Para quienes pudiesen tener dudas sobre la exacta vestimenta de nuestros adorados personajes, aquí les dejo unos links para que se den una idea.


	5. Ilusión y decepción

-Chikane?

Tres pares de ojos la miraron inquisitivamente, y entonces ella recupero la compostura.

Chikane: que pasa? *soltó con indiferencia*

Oogami: pareció como si hubieras visto un fantasma, estas bien?

Chikane: *miro fugazmente a la rubia y se decidió en un instante* … no podría estar mejor … *dijo sonriendo de tal manera que todos desviaron la mirada avergonzados*

Se encaminaron hacia el parque de diversiones, Oogami y Makoto a la cabeza, mientras la rubia y la peli-azul permanecían en la retaguardia, siguiéndolos tranquilamente

Chikane: discúlpame *murmuro mirando a la rubia por el rabillo del ojo mientras se dirigían a la parada del autobús*

Himeko: *alzo la vista y la miro ligeramente sorprendida* porque te disculpas?

Chikane: parece que te he incomodado, cuando se supone que debo entretenerte,,,

La rubia enrojeció nuevamente, la había malentendido.  
Pero como explicarle la impresión que su persona le había causado sin sonar… rara?.

Himeko: N-no *se aclaro la garganta sutilmente* no me incomodas *dijo y esbozo una tímida sonrisa*

Mierda, su corazón volvía a brincar violentamente, le dolía el pecho y sentía unas insoportables ganas de robarle un beso apasionado a aquella rubia de labios rosados.  
Que mas daban las etiquetas?, eso era para la sociedad mediocre y su ridícula necesidad de poner un titulo a todo.  
Por lo que a ella respectaba, le gustaba esa rubia y punto, finito, kapoot. No había más.

Subieron al autobús.  
Chikane y Oogami fueron de pie, fieles a la "caballerosidad" propia de los enamorados, pues no había suficientes asientos disponibles.  
Al llegar al parque Oogami extendió la mano y ayudo a bajar a las tres damas, visto desde el exterior sabia que era la envidia de todos.  
Tenia del brazo a una castaña preciosa, e iba acompañado, además, de una rubia y una morena hermosas.

Pagaron las entradas y se apresuraron a la atracción mecánica más próxima, la pareja parecía especialmente emocionada con el gigantesco monstruo de metal. Pero el rostro de Chikane volvió a palidecer, cosa que intrigo a la rubia.

Himeko: Chikane-chan?, ha! *se interrumpió dándose cuenta de que había sido demasiado informal*

Chikane: *sintió un agradable cosquilleo al escuchar su nombre en esa voz tan melódica* no pasa nada, decías? *respondió a su vez en tono ligeramente ronco*

Himeko: *desvió la mirada, sacudida por el moderado y sensual tono de voz con el que le había respondido* t-te dan miedo los juegos? *pregunto con timidez*

Chikane: Miedo? *fingió indiferencia ante tal cosa* para nada…

Oogami: Perfecto! *dijo prestando atención al fin, a alguien que no era Makoto* subamos entonces, somos los siguientes! *acto seguido, tomo a Makoto de la mano y se encaminaron alegremente*

Makoto: que bien que esta tan solo! así ya no hay que hacer fila *agrego con una gran sonrisa siguiendo a su excitado novio*

Subieron al juego, los novios al frente, Himeko y Chikane se colocaron atrás. Esta ultima constantemente observada por la rubia, mientras trataba de mantener la compostura y no entrar en pánico.  
Se colocaron las protecciones, se aseguraron los asientos, y el juego comenzó a moverse, subiendo incansable por los rieles hasta llegar a lo más alto.

Chikane miro desde la punta de aquella atracción, sintió el estomago revuelto, un sudor frio en la frente y la inevitable sensación del pánico. Que serian? 3, 4, 5 mil metros?, exageraba?,,,, podía ver a las personas pequeñísimas y su temor aumento, aferro las manos a la protección y cerro los ojos.

Se escucharon los gritos excitados de los pasajeros mientras la montaña bajaba en picado a una velocidad impresionante, sintieron las tripas en la garganta y la euforia fue en aumento cada vez que la montaña giraba, subía, bajaba y volvía a girar.

Himeko: Chikane-chan?

Chikane: *abrió los ojos, tenia las uñas casi clavadas en el hule-espuma de la protección*

Himeko: *sonrió tranquilizadora* ya ha terminado… * dijo extendiendo la mano para ayudarla a bajar*

Tomo su mano, y a pesar de la incomodidad en su estomago sintió un corrientaso casi instantáneo y magnético hacia ella, hacia su suavidad. Bajo del juego mecánico, y con mucho pesar soltó su mano, se irguió solemnemente sacudiendo la larga melena, y sonriendo con la cara ligeramente verde.

Chikane: gracias, creo que,,, creo que no me sientan muy bien las alturas después de todo *murmuro evitando su mirada y logrando que un sutil tono rozado se antepusiera al verde de su cara*

Himeko: porque subiste si no te gustan esos juegos?

Chikane: parecías ansiosa de subir, y yo vine para hacerte compañía *la miro con repentina fijeza, recuperando el control de su cara*

Himeko: *perpleja y un poco conmovida se aferro a su brazo alegremente* eso fue muy valiente por tu parte Chikane-chan! *dijo con sutil dulzura*

Chikane: *noto como se apoderaba de ella una rigidez involuntaria ante el contacto de su brazo con los suaves pechos de la rubia, pero al oírla decir su nombre con aquel tono ligeramente dulzón se relajo de inmediato* supongo… *murmuro*

El resto del día lo pasaron maravillosamente, los cuatro reían, charlaban, y Himeko se fue mostrando más extrovertida conforme pasaba el tiempo, mientras Chikane permanecía con su apacible sonrisa y su actitud naturalmente serena, mirando a la rubia tanto como le era posible sin mostrar un excesivo interés.  
Subieron a más atracciones, el rostro de Chikane ligeramente verde en cada ocasión, pero siempre reconfortada por suaves palmadas provenientes de Himeko.  
Una vez incluso, al bajar de un juego, la rubia se atrevió a acomodarle cariñosamente el cabello, ante lo cual la morena le miro con sorpresa.

Himeko: l-lo siento! *dijo y le dio la espalda enrojeciendo hasta las orejas*

Era tan extraño!.  
Porque la trataba con tanta confianza como si se conocieran de años y luego se reprimía?.  
Chikane estaba confusa, por momentos sentía como si ella le tratase tal cual como a una mejor amiga, pero después tenía gestos un poco más… cariñosos?.  
Se lo estaría imaginando? seria que se estaba dando falsas esperanzas o quizá?...

Makoto: vaya!, parece que todo es miel sobre hojuelas… *dijo bromista mientras sonreía ampliamente*

Oogami: ciertamente lo parece… *secundo con la misma sonrisa picara*

Himeko: N-NO! *soltó casi en un grito* pero que estan diciendo? d-de ninguna manera!... como podría?... *balbuceo bajando el tono de su voz y evitando la mirada de la peli-azul*

Chikane: tranquila Himeko *la interrumpió diciendo su nombre por primera vez, y ( para tristeza de la rubia ) con bastante indiferencia* solo bromean, nadie lo dice en serio.

Un silencio incomodo se vertió sobre la atmosfera como una espesa y sofocante niebla, y a partir de entonces, todo se torno frio entre ellas. El paseo termino, estaba anocheciendo y Chikane acompaño a las chicas hasta la puerta del colegio, mientras Oogami esperaba tranquilamente a una distancia prudente del lugar

Makoto: Himemiya-san, muchas gracias por acompañarnos *sonrió* eres algo seria pero has sido muy amable, así que gracias.

Chikane: no es nada Saotome *sonrió cortes* adiós Himeko *miro fugazmente a la joven que seguía mirando intensamente al piso, y se giro dispuesta a marcharse*

Himeko: *alzo la vista a tiempo de ver su larga cabellera ondear al girarse* Ch-Chikane-chan! *tartamudeo bajito, pero ella la escucho y se giro nuevamente para verle*

Chikane: Si? *la miro inmutable*

Himeko: G-Gracias… * murmuro*

Chikane fijo su vista en ella un instante, y sonrió sutilmente, enterrando en lo mas profundo de su ser la amargura que sentía. No respondió, aun sonriendo se volvió dándoles la espalda y fue al encuentro con Oogami.

* * *

Era demasiado temprano para llegar a casa (eran las 9:30pm), pero no le apetecía andar por la calle con falda y maquillaje, de modo que entró presurosa a la casa, fue directa hacia su habitación y tomo el primer par de pantalones que tuvo a la mano.  
Estaba por sacarse la falda para ponerse los pantalones cuando torció la boca asqueada.

-Ahh … awhn! *gemía dolorosamente* Gi-Girochi… ahh!

-Uh! Uhm! Si! *gruñía*

Se saco la falda y se puso los pantalones tan rápido como pudo.  
El grotesco golpeteo que la acompañaba de fondo como una música insoportable, la hizo buscar su mp3 y los auriculares con desesperación.

Kisaragi: Gi-Girochi ahhhn, ahh! d-duele ahh! n-no awhn!

Girochi: Ahh ahh si! si!, calla perra!... hum!

Puso a todo volumen los auriculares y apretó "play" guardándose el mp3 en el bolsillo trasero.  
Enseguida se sintió aliviada al escuchar la conocida melodía de " Pumped up kicks", levanto la mochila del suelo y se la hecho al hombro encaminándose a la cocina.  
Saco un par de botanas del frigorífico, las hecho dentro y tomo las llaves que había botado sobre la mesa, saliendo de la casa con urgencia.

Hoy era uno de esos días.

Uno de esos días en los que aquel animal violaba a Kisaragi, aunque, algunas veces Chikane se preguntaba si realmente la violaba, pues había ocasiones en las que por lo que se podía escuchar ella lo disfrutaba.  
Pero al día siguiente aparecía ojerosa, mordida, chupeteada y muy avergonzada… maldito sádico de mierda…

Camino hacia aquel parque que con frecuencia visitaba, y que ahora sabia, se llamaba "Parque Midori", el parque donde hacia algunas horas había conocido a esa belleza de ojos violeta.

All the other kids  
( todos los otros chicos )  
with the pumped up kicks  
( con sus costosos zapatos )  
you'd better run, better run, outrun my gun  
( deberian correr, mejor corran, lejos de mi pistola )

All the other kids  
( todos los otros chicos )  
with the pumped up kicks  
( con sus costosos zapatos )  
you'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet  
( deberian correr, mejor corran, mas rapido que mi bala )

All the other kids  
( todos lo otros chicos )  
with the pumped up kicks  
( con sus costosos zapatos )  
you'd better run, better run, outrun my gun  
( deberian correr, mejor corran, lejos de mi pistola )

All the other kids  
( todos los otros chicos )  
with the pumped up kicks  
( con sus costosos zapatos )  
you'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet  
( deberian correr, mejor corran, mas rapido que mi bala )

Sonrió recordando la tarde, hasta que una sombra nublo sus ojos ante la tajante negativa surgida gracias a la broma de un posible romance.

Carajo!...

Saco un pastelillo helado de la mochila, seria una larga noche pero al menos había tomado algo para cenar y su mp3 para entretenerse.


	6. Descubriendo sentimientos

Le gustaba, era una sensación tan extraña pero al mismo tiempo deliciosa, podría decirse que incluso adictiva.  
Podía sentir el rastro caliente, como de fuego que esas blancas manos iban dejando al paso por su piel, se estremecía y gemía pidiendo mas, mas de aquellas suaves manos recorriendo su cuerpo, mas de aquellos labios de tono frio succionando las firmes rosetas de sus pechos, mas de esos gemidos, de los suspiros, de ese sudor que cubría su cuerpo como roció, mas de todo!, la cálida humedad en su entrepierna la volvía loca, el fino cosquilleo de sus cabellos negro-azulados era una sensación casi antinatural.

Sentía todo con una claridad atemorizante, la calidez de su cuerpo, sus labios recorriéndola, los escurridizos dedos bajando por su vientre, justo a la entrepierna, gimió alto cuando sintió su tacto en aquella zona tan delicada, se estremeció cuando ella tiro cuidadosamente de un pezón teniéndolo entre los dientes.

Era tan salvaje, y al mismo tiempo tan dulce,,, abrió mas las piernas y rodeo su cuello con los brazos, temblaba y gemía mientras aquellos dedos se abrían paso en su interior, entraban, salían, volvían a entrar y nuevamente a salir en un cadencia deliciosa y cada vez mas enloquecida.  
Movió las caderas al ritmo, quería cada vez mas, incluso deseaba oír mas de esos vulgares sonidos que salían por su garganta, algo se acercaba, podía sentirlo, abriéndose paso desde su interior, punzante, violento, se arqueo ligeramente mientras aquellos labios de invierno la besaban dulcemente en la boca.  
El calor aumento, las piernas le temblaron, todo su cuerpo se tenso y el placer la azoto desde su centro, violento e implacable mientras separaba su boca de aquellos labios para gritar su nombre.

- Chikane-chan!... *gimió y despertó bruscamente ante el sonido de su propia voz*…. a-aahh… *se estremeció nuevamente con los restos de aquel sueño que la tenia completamente húmeda*… q-que estoy… haciendo?... *murmuro agitada y cerrando los ojos se cubrió la cara con las manos completamente avergonzada*

* * *

-Himeko! HIMEKO! *zarandeo a la rubia con impaciencia* que es lo que te pasa? Estas en las nubes!... te encuentras bien? *pregunto mirándole angustiada*

Himeko: Mako-chan, no te preocupes estoy bien, en serio… *respondió mirando a su amiga fugazmente, para después volver a mirar la pizarra donde se leía: " Introducción a los santos evangelios "*

Miyako: Quien esto hace pasa con la Biblia las horas más felices e intensas de su vida, entonces entiende cómo puede hablarse de meditar día y noche, y de orar siempre… *citaba la monja*

Makoto: Pero Himeko… tu… realmente no te vez muy bien…

Y era cierto, no se veía y no se sentía nada bien, estaba dándole demasiadas vueltas al asunto cierto?... no, eran aquellos malditos sueños,,, esos sueños a los que tanto rechazaba pero que secretamente deseaba tener cada noche.  
Y no solo eso, una parte de ella realmente quería que se volviesen realidad, quería que ella la tomara cada noche y le hiciera sentir esas cosas tan extrañas pero tan, tan satisfactorias.

Nunca antes le había pasado algo como aquello, estaba comenzando a ser consiente de su propio cuerpo, de lo que podía alcanzar con el, y se debatía entre lo que le parecía correcto y lo que anhelaba.  
Estaba consiente de que era rara, seguramente iría al infierno por todos esos sueños que había tenido desde que conoció a aquella chica, sabia que estaba mal, que no podía ser, que no debía disfrutar de aquello, que era una mujer!, y aun si fuera un hombre, ella no debía pensar en tales pecaminosos encuentros nocturnos.

Pero lo deseaba tanto!... había algo al final de cada sueño que sabia que estaba a punto de alcanzar pero jamás lo alcanzaba, sabia que terminaba embriagada con esa sensación en el sueño, pero al despertar no lograba recordarla, su cuerpo temblaba al igual que sus piernas, pero solo podía sentir la frustración del deseo interrumpido.

Makoto: Himeko… *la miro angustiada*

Himeko: Mako-chan… necesito hablar contigo de algo,,, * dijo con decisión*

* * *

-Esto no es bueno,,,, estas asistiendo a clases, no es normal…*decía completamente convencido*

Chikane: oh cállate,,,

Oogami: pero en serio es sospechoso, estas bien?

Chikane: … no es de tu incumbencia

Oogami: mi teoría es que intentas distraerte y por eso estas tomando las clases, como usualmente nunca haces, y es de mi incumbencia porque aunque tu no me consideres tu amigo, yo si te considero mi amiga *dijo muy serio*

Chikane: ….*lo miro con fijeza* Vamos a la azotea *dijo y se levanto saliendo del salón*

Subieron en silencio hasta la azotea, Oogami siempre detrás de la morena, mirándola sospechosamente, cuando finalmente llegaron ella se giro y lo miro decidida.

Chikane: no tengo amigos y no los necesito, tampoco necesito que hagas de hermano mayor o lo que sea, soy clara?.

Oogami: no lo entiendes Chikane, se perfectamente que no necesitas de nadie, pero aun así me gustaría que me consideraras tu amigo.

Chikane: porque?, tienes un montón de amigos, para que me quieres a mi?

Oogami: es simple, no tengo ningún amigo como tu… *sonrió* a decir verdad nunca he tenido que escoger a mis amigos, por alguna razón es siempre la gente la que se acerca a mi, y yo los acepto, pero tu eres la primer persona a la que yo elijo, quiero ser tu amigo porque no eres como el resto, siento que hay mucho mas en ti de lo que muestras, me gustaría aprender de todo eso, me gustaría por primera vez ser yo quien elija a mis amigos, y luchar por hacer uno, tu eres ese "uno" la persona perfecta, porque se que si consigo tu amistad, será la mas sincera que pueda tener *ensancho su sonrisa*

Chikane: …. Eres idiota ….

Oogami: supongo que lo soy,,, *dijo un poco avergonzado pero aun decidido* me dirás que es lo que te ocurre?

Chikane: … por primera vez en mi vida… me enamore… *murmuro viéndolo fijamente a los ojos, como si esperase que soltara una carcajada en cualquier momento*

Oogami: ….. *se quedo perplejo, no se burlo ni se mostro incrédulo, lo que si, que se mostro bastante sorprendido* en serio! *camino hasta quedar a un metro de distancia de ella* quien es el afortunado?

Chikane: Himeko… *soltó secamente, y vio como en el rostro de aquel joven desaparecía la sorpresa para dejar paso a la incredulidad*

* * *

Makoto: Himeko, quieres dejar ya el suspenso y decirme que te pasa? *dijo cerrando la puerta de la habitación*

Himeko: *comenzó a sollozar y a temblar ligeramente* … Mako-chan … p-prometes que no vas a odiarme?

Makoto: *alarmada se acerco rápidamente a su amiga rodeándola con un brazo mientras la encaminaba a la cama, donde se sentaron al pie de la misma* Himeko, que pasa? porque lloras?... no voy a odiarte, anda, solo cuéntame, para eso somos amigas cierto?

Himeko: *se cubrió la cara con las manos y comenzó a decir sofocadamente* y-yo… voy a ir al infierno Mako-chan… *balbuceaba* he… he tenido unos sueños,,, m-muy extraños… s-sueños indecentes Mako-chan…

Makoto: ….eso… eso no es malo Himeko, yo,,, yo también *comenzó pero se vio interrumpida al notar como la rubia negaba enérgicamente sin quitarse las manos de la cara, tenia las orejas muy rojas*

Himeko: N-no Mako-chan… no lo e-entiendes… s-son sueños… y, y yo siento,,, en mis sueños puedo sentir, v-voy a ir al infierno…

Makoto: Himeko, porque dices eso? no es nada anormal, es muy humano!, no tienes que avergonzarte,,, lo que nos han dicho las monjas y este colegio, es para hacernos sentir impuros ante esos pensamientos tan naturales, pero no son malos! algo que da vida no puede ser malo cierto?, además nosotras no seremos monjas así que eso no importa…

Himeko: p-pero Mako-chan,,, mis sueños, n-no son normales…

Makoto: de que hablas? *la miro confusa*

Himeko: y-yo sueño… con Chi-Chikane-chan…

Vaya!... mi pequeña mejor amiga tenia sueños lésbicos, que cosa!.  
La mire, ahí, pequeña, encogida entre mi abrazo, se cubría la cara penosamente y sentí lastima por ella, si las cosas eran como parecían y como yo pensaba que serian, tendría un duro camino que recorrer…  
Ya antes lo había notado, el mismo día que conocimos a Himemiya lo note, esa chica había mirado a mi pequeña amiga con sus azules ojos de la misma forma en que Ogami-kun me miraba a mi, con deseo, con admiración.  
El amor es algo que no se puede controlar, yo misma lo había comprobado, por eso me veía furtivamente con Oogami-kun, pero esto, esto era algo mas allá de lo que pudiese haber imaginado. No me esperaba que Himeko sintiese lo mismo por Himemiya, claro que la había notado muy amigable, pero esa era Himeko, siempre amable y cariñosa con toda las personas.  
Incluso cuando bromee, sobre una posible relación amorosa ella se negó fervientemente, caso zanjado, pensé que estaba todo claro, pero vaya sorpresa,,, quizá Himeko, no era consiente de lo que sentía, y por eso estaba ahí, entre mis brazos, llorando como si fuera el ser mas despreciable sobre el planeta.

Makoto: Himeko,,, *dijo haciendo que la chica se quitara las manos de la cara* cálmate Himeko, tienes que tranquilizarte vale?, hay que pensar las cosas con la mente bien fría *dijo limpiándole la cara con la manga de su blusa* no puedes simplemente perder la cabeza y echarte a llorar sin tener claro el motivo.

Himeko: *sorbió los mocos ruidosamente y miro a Makoto con la cara aun roja* no me odias Mako-chan? no me odias aunque sea una depravada?

Makoto: eres una depravada?, pensé que habíamos dejado claro que todo el mundo tiene sueños eróticos y que eso esta bien *la miro con una sonrisa*

Himeko: p-pero,,, mis sueños son *balbuceo, pero se vio interrumpía*

Makoto: Himeko, dime una cosa, has analizado con calma como te sientes respecto a Himemiya-san?

Himeko: *se limito a enrojecer mas*

Makoto: eso fue lo que pensé, déjame que te cuente algo vale? *dijo sonriendo apaciblemente*, la primera vez que conocí a Oogami-kun fue la experiencia mas horrible que haya tenido!, si… *afirmo al ver la sorpresa en el rostro de su amiga* fue horrible, estaba temblando como una idiota, sudaba como un cerdo, y tartamudeaba con tanta frecuencia que el parecía un disco rallado diciendo todo el tiempo " perdona, que dijiste? ".

Himeko: *soltó una risita*

Makoto: estaba deslumbrada por el, su mirada sobre la mía me ponían muy nerviosa, era perfecto, hermoso, y además, muy inteligente y agradable *hizo una pausa suspirando, esperaba darle suficientes pistas a su amiga para que comprendiera lo que sentía* me hizo reír en aquel día tanto que termine con el estomago dolorido, sentía un revoloteo constante en las tripas y me di cuenta que era mucho mas fácil hacerme ruborizar de lo que yo había pensado…

Himeko: *asentía con aprobación como quien comprende de lo que se esta hablando*

Makoto: estaba tan deslumbrada, me sentí inferior, pero el siempre me hizo sentir como si fuese una reina a su lado, siempre siendo amable, siempre caballeroso, siempre atento…

Himeko: * comenzó a recordar todas las atenciones de Chikane, aquel día en el parque de atracciones*

Makoto: finalmente, en un momento cuando se giro a verme, y sonrió cegadoramente, sentí que mi corazón se detenía, y me di cuenta… Me había enamorado…

Himeko: *detuvo su respiración cuando se percato de que la sonrisa de Chikane también detenía su propio corazón*

Makoto: Himeko, te das cuenta?, me enamore, y eso no es malo, dime Himeko, piensa cuidadosamente, que sentiste cuando conociste a Himemiya-san?

Himeko: *lo pensó con cuidado y miro a Makoto con sorpresa, como quien descubre un secreto milenario* yo…

Makoto: el amor no es malo Himeko, no es malo soñar con la entrega hacia esa persona que te gusta, sin importar la cubierta que tengamos, la esencia es lo que importa, el ser mismo, es lo único que cuenta al final, no tienes que sentirte mal Himeko, no eres anormal, amas y te enamoras como cualquier persona, si Dios no quisiera que amaramos a nuestro prójimo entonces nos habría hecho ciegos para no mirar, mudos para no expresar, sordos para no oír e insensibles para no sentir…

Himeko: *comprendiendo hacia donde la encaminaba su amiga con sus palabras comenzó a llorar silenciosamente de nuevo, inmensamente agradecida por el alivio que le producía todo lo que ella decía, era como un bálsamo en las heridas*

Makoto: no te odies Himeko, no importa de quien te hayas enamorado, el amor siempre es puro, se sincera y fiel a ti misma y a esa persona, y no lamentes nada, porque no has hecho ningún mal a nadie, la religión siempre dirá lo que le convenga, pero tu y yo sabemos que Dios jamás odiara a sus hijos, y que si no quisiera que esto pasara no la habría puesto en tu camino, las coincidencias no existen Himeko, y no te preocupes por la sociedad que es necia y ciega a lo que no logran comprender, son victimas y devotos de la iglesia, mas no del señor, dirán que el señor a dictado que lo natural ha de ser hombre y mujer, pero no creo q sea cierto..

Himeko: porque no lo crees Mako-chan? *balbuceo*

Makoto: porque la naturaleza es creación del señor y en ella existen cosas inexplicables si nos basamos en la pura lógica de los sexos, piensa Himeko, los caballitos de mar son machos y dan a luz!, no debería ser eso imposible si Dios dictara que solo el sexo femenino es capaz de hacerlo?, existe la transexualidad en las ranas, y la homosexualidad en otros animales, no se supone que en la naturaleza no deberían existir tales cosas aberrantes?. Pienso que Dios nos creo con la libertad para amar a quien queramos, debo decir que estoy sorprendida Himeko, Dios ha otorgado a algunos, una visión poderosa, para permitirles deshacerse de las ataduras del genero y amar libremente a cualquier persona que gane su corazón, estoy muy contenta por ti Himeko y también me siento orgullosa, porque tu eres una de esas personas, no creo que exista amor mas puro y sincero que el que tu sientes ahora, porque es el único amor que sobrepasa los limites del genero, que ve mas allá del cascaron humano y es capaz de encontrarse afín con la esencia del ser mismo… no Himeko, no debes avergonzarte, de algo tan hermoso… no te avergüences de lo que has logrado, ser capaz de ver mas allá de la cubierta, ser capaz de amar a un nivel tan elevado, donde no importa quienes somos, si no lo que somos en realidad, ser capaz de amar a un nivel tan puramente espiritual…..

El labio inferior de aquella rubia temblaba, estaba agradecida, muy agradecida de tener a Makoto como su amiga, no solo la apoyaba, si no que le había dado un motivo para sentirse libre de culpas, la quería, la quería un montón, mas que a una amiga, como a una hermana, sabia que el mundo iba a rechazarla por lo que sentía, pero al menos podía contar con aquella castaña que la abrazaba fuertemente y que le había dicho que estaba, incluso, orgullosa de ella, no sabia lo que se avecinaba, pero se daba cuenta de que mientras Mako-chan estuviese de su lado, podía ser al menos, un poco mas fuerte.

* * *

El joven sonrió cálidamente, y esto provoco en ella un desagradable escalofrió, como cuando uno pisa excremento o mira algo asqueroso.

Oogami: lo sabia!, ya lo decía yo, que nunca antes te había visto mirar a alguien de esa manera, lo sabia! *dijo impactando su puño alegremente en la palma de su mano*

Chikane: fui tan obvia?

Oogami: para ser sinceros, si, lo fuiste, pero eso no importa, cuando te declararas?

Chikane. Declararme?... estas loco? *dijo con serenidad* no pienso hacerlo, no quiero incomodarla…

Oogami: bromeas?, tienes que decírselo!, el amor no es algo que deba ocultase, no te sentirás avergonzada porque seas una chica cierto?

Chikane: me importa un pimiento el genero, pero no creo que ella se lo tome tan a ligera…

Oogami: no te predispongas, dale una oportunidad no creo… *se vio interrumpido por el sonido de su celular, y mostrándole a Chikane un dedo en señal de espera, respondió la llamada* diga?... oh amor mío!

Chikane: *soltó un suspiro con desagrado ante las afectivas palabras de Oogami*

Oogami: aja, si, quieres que la busque?,,, urgente? Que pasa, de que hablas? ,,,, ha! Calma calma, ok, ok lo hare, pero estas de suerte ella esta aquí conmigo!,,,*miro a Chikane* si, en seguida te la paso *le tendió el celular a la peli-azul* ...es para ti... *dijo sonriendo*

Chikane: *perpleja, tomo el celular y lo acerco a su oreja* diga?...

Makoto: hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo!, espera un momento!

Se escucho un estruendo como de quien tira algunas cosas al piso, dos voces discutían " contesta anda! ", "que? n-no, no puedo! ", "es tu oportunidad contesta!", " e-es demasiado pronto!", " que contestes te digo! ", " kyah! "…

-H-hola?...

Chikane: *su corazón dio un vuelco, reconocía esa voz* Himeko… *murmuro sutilmente*

Himeko: Ch-Chikane-chan… y-yo am, ha,,,, quería, d-disculparme por lo que paso… la ultima vez… *decía nerviosamente*

Chikane: no pasa nada, lo comprendo, yo lo siento, debió ser desagradable *dijo y evadió la alegre mirada de Oogami-kun*

Himeko: no, no Chikane-chan,,, am, yo, me preguntaba, si, p-po-podríamos,,, vernos?... *apretó el teléfono y cerro los ojos con angustia y nerviosismo, esperando por lo que pareció ser una eternidad*

Chikane:… claro… *intento controlar la alegría en su voz*

Himeko: en serio! Genial! Entonces am, déjame pensar,,, donde podríamos,,, a ver *daba vueltas por la habitación con inquietud hasta que tropezó y callo al suelo* kyah!

Chikane: ! Estas bien? *pregunto angustiada*

Himeko: ha,,, si,,, hum *dijo mientras las carcajadas de Makoto se escuchaban altas y sonoras al otro lado del celular* M-Mako-chan ya basta!

Chikane: *soltó un suspiro y sonrió* que tal el fin de semana?

Himeko: no!, tiene que ser hoy!,,, p-pero, donde… *se concentro en pensar un lugar, donde podían verse? Un lugar que conocieran ambas, y que no estuviese ni cerca ni lejos de sus respectivos " hogares "*

-El parque Midori? *dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo, y soltaron una risita*

Chikane: vale pero a que hora?

Himeko: a las 11… esta bien?

Chikane: claro, por mi perfecto *pero cayo en la cuenta* espera, como harás para salir del colegio?

Himeko: Mako-chan sabe de una forma, ha salido muchas veces para verse con Oogami-kun..

Chikane: *miro a Oogami con ojos acusadores, y este la miro perplejo sin comprender* de acuerdo, pero iré yo por ti,,, luego nos encaminaremos a Midori, no debes andar sola tan tarde…

Himeko: v-vale,,, entonces nos vemos esta noche,,, *dijo llena de expectación*

Chikane: hasta la noche Himeko,,, *sonrió y escucho que ella colgaba el teléfono*

Oogami: que paso? *pregunto ansioso*

Chikane: ahora,,, cuéntame,,, donde interceptas a Saotome en sus escapadas nocturnas, y a donde la llevas después de eso? *sonrió acusadoramente*

El simplemente se ruborizo y salió disparado escaleras abajo, cuando el timbre sonó.


	7. The Origin of Love

Eran las 10:30pm y apenas había logrado aguantar la ansiedad durante todo el día, la ultima revisión de las monjas en las habitaciones finalizaba a las 9pm, de forma que estaba segura de que podía cambiarse de ropa sin riesgo alguno. Se coloco rápidamente los jeans de mezclilla y el suéter de cuello alto mientras la castaña hacia la última ronda antes de salir, dio un pequeño salto cuando escucho que la puerta se abría, era ella.

Makoto: no hay moros en la costa *dijo en un susurro y con una sonrisa radiante, cerro la puerta tras de si y se sentó en el borde de la cama*

Himeko: Mako-chan,,, estoy muy asustada… *murmuro angustiada*

Makoto: tranquila Himeko, todo saldrá bien, yo lo he hecho un montón de veces, recuerda, debes bajar al primer piso con cuidado por el pasadizo detrás de San Bartolomé, dirígete al área de lavandería, mantente siempre en las sombras de acuerdo? sal por... *se vio interrumpida*

Himeko: el acceso que esta en la pared del fondo del cuartito de detergentes, saldré al patio trasero donde hay un jardín de rosas, a partir de ahí debo arrastrarme, dos metros por delante, uno a la izquierda y medio metro mas en línea recta hasta topar con un pequeño agujero en el muro,,, *repitió como un loro* ,,, estas segura de que seré capaz de pasar por ese hoyo?

Makoto: eres mas delgada que yo, deberías ser capaz…. *sonrió* recuerda que no debes alzar la cabeza, las rosas te cubrirán todo el trayecto, pero si te pones en pie podrías ser descubierta, además, te harías mucho daño con las espinas…

Himeko: me hubiera gustado usar algo mas femenino para ver a Chikane-chan… *soltó apesadumbrada, en voz baja*

Makoto: *dejo salir una risita* seria poco practico,,, usa estos paliacates para cubrir tus rodillas y tu cabeza *dijo extendiéndole tres trozos de tela negra*

Himeko: *los tomo y se los ato en la cabeza y las rodillas* para que son?

Makoto: evitaran que ensucies tus rodillas, además de que el suelo parecerá mas blando, y en la cabeza es para que no te arranquen cabellos, podría ser peligroso si encuentran tus rubias mechas en el jardín la próxima vez que alguien quiera podarlo *sonrió satisfecha de ser tan previsora*

Himeko: *la miro con sorpresa* Mako-chan! piensas en todo!

Makoto: la verdad es que son cosas que aprendí por experiencia…

Himeko: y como fue que supiste sobre todos esos pasadizos? *se sentó a su lado en el borde de la cama*

Makoto: *permaneció en silencio con una sonrisa* digamos que tengo una aliada aquí…

Himeko: *perpleja guardo silencio, intentando adivinar a quien se refería, pero pronto se vio apresurada por la alarma de su reloj de muñeca* ya es hora! *dijo nerviosa*

Makoto: tranquila Himeko, todo saldrá bien, solo haz lo que te dije y vuelve antes de que las monjas pasen revisión a las 5am *sonrió intentando infundirle seguridad, le daba pesar no poder acompañarla, pero de hacerlo podrían ser descubiertas*

Himeko: D-De acuerdo,,, *camino hasta la puerta y giro el pomo, deteniéndose un instante, se volteo para ver a su amiga* Gracias Mako-chan…

Makoto: no es nada,,, anda! *dijo y vio como ella se disponía a salir* y Himeko!... *ella se detuvo a instantes de cerrar la puerta y asomo la cabeza dentro de la habitación* ten mucho cuidado…

Asintió y cerro la puerta con extremo cuidado.  
Mako-chan se haría cargo del resto, había dicho que encontraría la manera de cubrir su ausencia en caso de que alguna monja se adelantase en la revisión.  
Se habían hecho con una peluca rubia que usaban en las representaciones teatrales de cada verano, con el propósito de colocarla en la cama de la escapista para cubrir su ausencia.  
Después Mako-chan volvería a su habitación ( contigua a la de ella ) y entonces haría guardia y dormiriá a ratos sin descuidar su posición.  
Si algo salía mal, Mako-chan le mandaría un sms para que volviese de inmediato.

* * *

De forma que, segura de que podía contar con su ingeniosa amiga, se apresuro a seguir al pie de la letra todo el plan.  
Camino por el pasillo, agradeciendo la silenciosa suela de sus deportivos Nike y cuando llego frente a San Bartolomé presiono sobre su ojo izquierdo, de inmediato escucho un chasquido seco, y se puso a mover la pesada figura hacia la izquierda, se adentro y volvió a colocar la figurilla en su sitio, entonces saco la lamparita llavero que le había regalado Makoto, y alumbro en la negrura, era tan espesa que no podía ver mas allá de un metro por delante, descendió por las escaleras y cuando llego a terreno plano vio tres caminos frente a ella, Makoto le había dicho que aquel que daba a la derecha era el que debía tomar, camino aproximadamente unos 5 metros hasta que topo con un muro, ahí busco, debía localizar el bloque que pareciera mas viejo y gastado, y lo encontró tres bloques a la derecha y dos abajo, lo presiono y escucho otro chasquido, empujo la pared y salió a un pasillo oscuro, nuevamente reacomodo la pared y camino a la derecha, apago la lamparilla y entro en el cuarto de lavado cuya puerta crujía suavemente.

Estaba silencioso y oscuro, busco de inmediato el viejo cuarto de los detergentes y lo encontró enseguida, se apresuro hacia el y entro con prisa, su corazón latía como loco, faltaban 5 minutos a las 11pm y aun tenia que encontrar la puerta escondida, camino hasta el fondo del cuartillo que tenia dos metros de largo y anaqueles llenos de detergente a los lados, palpo los gruesos bloques, nada ocurrió.

Continuo palpando, faltaban 4 minutos, y su ansiedad por ver a la oji-azul crecía con cada segundo, le pareció incluso oír sonidos al otro lado de la puerta, en el cuarto de lavado y se dio mas prisa, se tiro al suelo hasta quedar sobre las rodillas y por fin dio con un bloque que cedió un poco, empujo con fuerza y un pequeño trozo del muro cedió dejando un espacio de aproximadamente un metro de alto y un metro mas de ancho, era pequeño pero lo suficientemente amplio como para que pudiese pasar, se arrastro fuera y empujo con los pies el muro hasta dejarlo en su sitio, era fácil y agradeció que cada puerta de los pasadizos pareciera estar sujeta por el centro y girara sobre este, haciendo que regresarlas a su lugar fuera sencillo.

Gateo bajo los enormes rosales, la idea de los paliacates le parecía ahora incluso mas maravillosa, giro a la izquierda y antes de darse cuenta llego hasta el muro, sintió un aire fresco en la cara, empujo un poco por entre los rosales y se dio cuenta que tocaba un borde irregular en los bloques rotos, continuo empujando, avanzando, y logro sacar la cabeza por entre los rosales, miro a la derecha y vio una larga calle oscura, miro a la izquierda y la vio ahí recargada en la fría roca, sonriéndole.  
Su corazón dio un vuelco, se apresuro a salir por el agujero, mientras la morena le tomaba las manos para ayudarla, y una vez fuera se disculpo.

Himeko: Ha, Chikane-chan,,, l-lamento haberte hecho esperar… *dijo retorciéndose las manos, y notando la tierra en estas alzo la vista para ver a la oji-azul justo al rostro* perdona! tus manos,,, las llene de tierra!

Chikane: No es nada Himeko, no te preocupes *dijo quitándole algunas hojitas de los hombros, llevaba unos pantalones de gabardina negros, parecidos a los de Soma-kun el día de los juegos mecánicos, unos tenis muy anchos con las letras DC en los costados, una sudadera negra que parecía tener al menos una talla mas de lo adecuado, y el cabello usualmente sujeto en una coleta baja, iba suelto, debido a que la primera vez que se conocieron, Himeko había dicho que su cabello largo lucia hermoso suelto*

La rubia se saco los paliacates de las rodillas, dejando el de su cabeza para no delatar sus cabellos de sol ante cualquier posible curioso, les dio la vuelta y le entrego uno a la morena, quien entendiendo el porque, se limpio las manos desenfadadamente con el trozo de tela mientras la rubia hacia lo propio, después le devolvió la tela y ella guardo ambos trozos dentro de un bolso pequeño que llevaba sujeto a las caderas.  
Caminaron en silencio hasta el parque Midori y ahí se sentaron en una banca, cobijadas por la oscuridad. Solo entonces la morena hablo.

Chikane: Himeko… *comenzó, pero se vio interrumpida*

Himeko: No… espera Chikane-chan… *aspiro hondo y soltó el aire muy despacio mientras miraba al suelo, después se giro hacia la morena y sentándose con las piernas en mariposa, sobre la banca, la vio fijamente a los ojos con la cara completamente roja*

Chikane: *permaneció en silencio, sorprendida por la repentina actitud de la rubia, pero aunque la sorpresa la llenaba no permitió que se notase en su rostro*

Himeko: Chikane-chan, yo… *dudo un instante al ver su semblante serio, pero cuando ella sonrió ligeramente se lleno de valor una vez mas* yo quiero disculparme Chikane-chan… por lo que dije la ultima vez, yo… no pretendía ofenderte, no me incomodas, y no es que yo sea Homofica… *frunció el entrecejo* no, espera… Homofilica… *volvió a parecer contrariada* no,,, como dijo Mako-chan…?

Chikane: Homofóbica *dijo sin ningún tono o gesto en particular*

Himeko: eso!, si, homofóbica, pero *se apresuro a decir* tampoco creo que tu seas,,, seas,,, pues,,, g-gay… *bajo la mirada un instante*

Chikane: Lesbiana *dijo nuevamente sin ningún tono o gesto en particular*

Himeko: ha, si,,, bueno, yo,,, *cerro los ojos, y su cuerpo comenzó temblar ligeramente, estaba dudando al oír sus mecánicas respuestas y al ver sus azules ojos que ahora le parecían muy fríos*

Chikane: *sintió su duda y entonces sonrió suavemente* no te preocupes Himeko, no hay nada que necesites aclarar, no has ofendido a nadie…

Himeko: *el tono en su voz fue una punzada dolorosa, y a su vez la voz de Makoto resonó en su cabeza "necesitas aclarar las cosas y decirle lo que sientes, así no tendrás mas nada por lo que lamentarte"* te equivocas Chikane-chan… si ofendí a alguien…a mi misma,,, veras *trago saliva*,,, el día que te vi, me impresionaste, con ese porte tuyo y la fuerte presencia que mostrabas, me sentí confusa, me confundiste, e-eres tan guapa, y te veías muy bien, pensé que era algo antinatural, tu belleza y el color de tus ojos…

Chikane: *enrojeció y se sentó muy erguida, sorprendida por sus palabras mientras una pequeña flama se avivaba en su corazón*

Himeko: simplemente creo que nunca había visto a alguien que me impresionara tanto, al comienzo no supe si fue tu belleza lo que me intimido, e hizo que se acelerara mi corazón, o fue solo el hecho de que pudieses hacerme sentir inferior como mujer, pero sabes?,,, el resto del día, lo pase muy bien, y tu me hiciste sentir como tu igual, de manera que imagino que lo que me paso es que estaba deslumbrada… *se detuvo unos instantes dejando que el silencio las envolviera* me hiciste sentir extraña, y cuando Mako-chan y Oogami-kun dijeron aquellas cosas, reaccione inmediatamente, porque no quería que pensaras que era,,, rara.

Chikane: *guardo silencio, comprendiendo a lo que se refería, se debatía entre las esperanzas y la idea de que sus palaras solo fuesen una conmovedora disculpa*

Himeko: pero ya no me importa si piensas que soy rara porque, he hablado con Mako-chan y ella me hizo comprender que no hay nada malo en mi *abrió los ojos mirándola fijamente* he soñado contigo Chikane-chan… *enrojeció al mismo tiempo que la morena, a pesar de que esta trataba inútilmente de cubrirse la cara con una mano, y actitud aparentemente despreocupada* he soñado contigo, y con cosas que, que podrían ser aberrantes para alguien mas, pero no importa p-porque, sabes y-yo c-creo que,,, que t-tu me gustas Chikane-chan!

Chikane: *palideció, estaba soñando? o acaso en verdad estaba frente una confesión?* Himeko?... *no le importo no esconder su sorpresa y el asombrado tono de voz*

Himeko: lo se!, aunque Mako-chan dijo que no era malo! que estaba bien amar y gustar de alguien del mismo sexo, yo se que la gente no lo ve así, y lo siento Chikane-chan, lo siento de verdad *comenzó a llorar* p-por favor no me odies, no m-me repudies, porque aunque sea m-malo no hay obscuras intenciones en lo que s-siento, yo s-solo, he aceptado este s-sentimiento, y quería decírtelo p-porque no seria capaz de vivir ocultándolo y m-manteniéndolo solo para mi todo el tie-tiempo, no espero que sientas lo m-mismo, no e-espero que lo entiendas, solo espero q-que no me odies,,, p-por favor n-no me o-odies Ch-Chikane-chan *se tallo los ojos como una chiquilla, llorando y sorbiendo los mocos ruidosamente, estaba avergonzada, seguramente tenia un aspecto horrible, y frente a la persona que le gustaba…*

Chikane: *su boca se curvo en una sonrisa inevitable, se acerco un poco mas a la rubia y la tomo sorpresivamente por la nuca mientras ella se enjugaba los ojos, atrayéndola a su pecho y abrazándola con fuerza*

Himeko: *sorprendida bajo las manos para apoyarlas en la banca mientras su cabeza era atraída hacia el blando pecho de la morena* Chi-Chikane-chan?

Chikane: no se cantar,,, y olvide el mp3 con las prisas por verte… *dijo con pesar, soltó un suspiro y comenzó a cantar con su melodiosa voz en el oído de la rubia*

when the earth was still flat and the clouds made of fire  
( cuando la tierra aun era plana, y las nubes estaban hechas de fuego )  
and the mountains stretched up to the sky, sometimes higher  
( y las montañas se extendían hasta el cielo, o incluso mas alto )

folks roamed the earth like big rolling kegs  
( personas vagaban por la tierra, como grandes barriles rodantes )  
they had two sets of arms  
( ellos tenían, dos pares de brazos )  
they had two sets of legs  
( ellos tenían, dos pares de piernas )

they had two faces peering out of one giant head  
( ellos tenían dos caras, que asomaban por una gran cabeza )  
so they could watch all around them as they talked while they read  
( así ellos podían mirar alrededor mientras hablaban y leían al mismo tiempo )  
and they never knew nothing of love  
( y ellos nunca supieron, nada acerca del amor )  
it was before the origin of love  
(eso fue antes, del origen del amor )

origin of love  
( origen del amor )  
the origin of love  
( el origen del amor )  
origin of love  
( origen del amor )

well there were three sexes then  
( habían tres sexos entonces )  
one that looked like two men glued on back to back  
( uno que parecían dos hombres pegados espalda con espalda )  
they were the children of the sun  
( ellos eran los hijos del sol )  
and similar in shape girth were the children of the earth  
( y similares en aspecto y tamaño eran las hijas de la tierra )

they looked like two girls rolled up in one  
( ellas parecian dos chicas enredadas en una sola )  
and the children of the moon was like a fork shoved on a spoon  
( y los hijos de la luna, eran como un tenedor dentro de una cuchara )  
they were part sun part earth part daughter part son  
( ellos eran parte sol, parte tierra, parte hijo, parte hija )

oh the origin of love  
( oh, el origen del amor )

well the gods grew quite scared of our strength and defiance  
( entonces los dioses se asustaron, de nuestra fuerza y desafio )  
and thor said i'm gonna kill them all with my hammer  
( y Thor dijo: los matare a todos con mi martillo )  
like i killed the giants  
( como mate a los gigantes )  
but zeus said no  
( pero Zeus dijo: no )  
you'd better let me use my lightning like scissors  
( mejor dejame a mi, usar mis rayos como tijeras )  
like i cut the legs off the whales  
( como corte las piernas de las ballenas )  
dinosaurs into lizards  
( y a los dinosaurios en lagartos … )

then he grabbed up some bolts, he let out a laugh  
( entonces tomo algunos rayos, solo una carcajada )  
said i'll split them right down the middle  
( dijo: los partire justo en el medio )  
gonna cut them right up in half  
( voy a cortarlos por la mitad )  
and then storm clouds gathered above into great balls of fire  
( y las tormentosas nubes se reunieron en grandes bolas de fuego )

and then fire shot down from the sky in bolts  
( y entonces disparo, desde el cielo sus rayos )  
like shining blades of a knife  
( como brillantes hojas de cuchillo )  
and it ripped right through the flesh  
( y razgaron atravez de la carne )

of the children of the sun and the moon and the earth  
( de los hijos del sol de la luna y la tierra )  
and some indian god sewed the wound up to a hole  
( y algun dios indio cosio la herida en un hoyo )  
turned it 'round to our bellies to remind us the price we payed  
( y lo movio hasta dejarlo en nuestros vientres para recordarnos, el precio que pagamos )

and osiris, and the gods of the nile gathered up a big storm  
( y osiris y los dioses del nilo convocaron una gran tormenta )  
to blow a hurricane  
(para crear un huracan )  
to scatter us away  
( que nos disperso )  
a flood of wind and rain, a sea of tidal waves  
( en un diluvio de viento y lluvia, un mar de olas gigantes )

to wash us all away  
( para arrastrarnos a todos lejos )  
and if we don't behave they'll cut us down again  
( y si no nos comportamos, ellos nos cortaran otra vez )  
and we'll be hopping 'round on one foot  
( y saltaremos en una pierna )  
looking through one eye  
( mirando a travez de un solo ojo )

the last time i saw you we had just split in two  
( la ultima vez que te vi, nos acababan de partir en dos )  
you was looking at me, i was looking at you  
( tu me mirabas a mi, yo te miraba a ti )  
had a way so familiar i could not recognize  
( tenias algo tan familiar, no pude reconocerte )

cause you had blood on your face  
( pues tenias sangre en la cara )  
and i had blood in my eyes  
( y yo tenia, sangre en mis ojos )  
but i can swear by your expression  
( pero puedo jurar por tu expreción )  
that the pain down in your soul was the same  
( que el dolor en tu alma era el mismo )  
as the one down in mine  
( que sentia yo en la mia )

that's the pain  
( ese dolor )  
that cuts a straight line down through the heart  
( que corta en linea recta atravez del corazón )  
we call it love  
( nosotros los llamamos amor )

we wrapped our arms around each other  
( nos envolvimos con los brazos el uno al otro )  
tried to shove ourselves back together  
( tratando de volver a unirnos )  
we were making love, making love  
( estabamos haciendo el amor, haciendo el amor )

it was a cold dark evening such a long time ago  
( fue una fria y oscura noche hace ya tanto tiempo )  
when by the mighty hand of jove  
( cuando por la poderosa mano de Jupiter )

it was a sad story how we became lonely two-legged creatures  
( surguio la triste historia de como nos convertimos en solitarias creaturas de dos patas )  
the story, the origin of love  
( la historia, del origen del amor )  
that's the origin of love  
( ese es el origen del amor )

oh yeah, the origin of love  
( oh si, el origen del amor )  
the origin of love  
( el orgen del amor )  
the origin of love  
( el origen del amor )

Himeko: *lloraba, estaba conmovida, era una canción bellísima y creía intuir que era la respuesta a sus sentimientos*

Chikane: no soy buena expresándome por mi misma,,, pero la música siempre me ayuda *tomo el mentón de la rubia y la hizo alzar el rostro para verla a los ojos* … parece que te enamoraste de mi el mismo dia en el que me conociste, pero si he de decirte la verdad Himeko *sonrió* ese mismo día, supe que tu eras lo que yo había estado buscando toda mi vida, podrá sonar trillado *se sintió un poco avergonzada al decir aquello y se ruborizo* pero, antes de conocerte, yo ya te amaba. Soñé con tu rostro miles de veces y nunca supe que eras tu hasta el día en el que te conocí,,, Himeko, aun si nadie lo entiende, aun si el mundo se niega a aceptarnos, mientras estemos juntas, no importara si el mundo entero nos rechaza, porque tu me tendrás a mi y yo te tendré a ti,,, *paso el dedo pulgar por el labio inferior de la rubia*

Himeko: Chikane… chan… *cerro los ojos rodeando con una mano la cintura de la morena*

Chikane: *ruborizada, dudo un instante al ver que aquella dulce chica esperaba un beso, pero se dejo llevar por el instinto que surgía dentro de ella* Himeko.. *susurro deslizando una mano por la cintura de la rubia y manteniendo la otra mano en su nuca se acerco lentamente al rostro de la joven*

Podian sentir el aliento de la otra, el de la rubia, dulce y ligero como aroma de vainilla, el de la morena, fuerte y pesado como el chocolate amargo. Finalmente los suaves labios de la morena se posaron sobre los rosados labios de la rubia, en un contacto casi inexistente que estremeció sus cuerpos y almas, y que fue intensificándose poco a poco.

* * *

Las blancas manos de Chikane-chan se deslizaron cariñosamente por mi espalda, me atrajo mas hacia ella y antes de que pudiese darme cuenta estaba sentada sobre sus rodillas, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos. Nuestros pechos se apretaban el uno con el otro, y el jugueteo de nuestras lenguas era simplemente delicioso, ahí me di cuenta, Chikane-chan era mi otra mitad, la persona que inconscientemente, siempre había esperado encontrar, era esa persona en mis sueños que siempre me reconfortaba y me decía que todo saldría bien, lo sabia, lo sentía, me conmovía, y llore una vez mas.  
Por fin volvíamos a estar juntas, no quería apartarme de sus labios por temor a no poder besarlos nunca mas.  
Podía sentirlo, era algo que me sobrepasaba, algo fuera de mis manos,,, era la seguridad de haber existido por ella y solo para ella desde siempre, desde el comienzo de los tiempos, mucho antes de esta era, y mucho antes de cualquier otra!.

Si, lo supe en ese instante, antes de que existiese el mundo, antes de las plantas, el agua, los seres humanos, antes de todo y de todos, nosotras habíamos existido, nos habíamos amado, y habíamos sufrido.

Lo supe cuando tome su rostro en mis manos y pude sentir que también por sus mejillas las lagrimas corrían.

* * *

Sabes Chikane-chan?, aquel día cuando me tuviste en tus brazos fue el primer día que me sentí realmente viva, me di cuenta de que probablemente te he amado durante siglos, y hemos sufrido durante el mismo tiempo. Porque cuando nos besamos y lloramos abrazadas fuertemente la una a la otra resulto evidente que no era la primera vez que ocurría, y probablemente no sea la ultima, pero sabes?, estoy segura, de que aunque pasen los siglos, y estos cascarones que nos recubren mueran cientos de veces, cuando vuelva a nacer… serás la única persona a la que siempre amare.


	8. Querido Diario

-En serio?

-S-Si… *respondió muy ruboriza*

-Vaya!... *dijo mientras su mirada se perdía en algún punto de la habitación, demasiado sorprendida por la noticia*

-Mako-chan? *pregunto asustada*

Ella reacciono y me miro para regalarme una gran sonrisa. E inmediatamente se lanzo sobre mi gritando " Felicidades Himeko! ", reímos como dos tontas, tumbadas en la cama mientras le platicaba todo lo que había pasado, cuidando de usar palabras clave y de no hablar demasiado alto. Aquel día, fue desde entonces el mas maravilloso de mi vida.

Como habría de adivinar, las horribles cosas que se avecinaban?...

* * *

Tenia la mirada perdida en la pizarra, el profesor hablaba con un tono monótono que en otro tiempo le habría irritado, pero ni siquiera lo noto, solo alcanzaba a oír un " blah blah blah " como venido de otro planeta… daba igual, se sabia la clase entera desde hacia una semana, cuando releyó por decima vez el capitulo a tratar en su libro de matemáticas.

Sonreía, vaya si últimamente sonreía mucho!, lo hacia sutilmente pero se le notaba, logrando que sus compañeras de clase la miraran sorprendidas, y varios chicos se ruborizaran mas de lo usual cuando la miraban. Estaba contenta, que decir contenta! estaba rebosante de alegría, que decir rebosante de alegría!, era la mujer mas afortunada y feliz del mundo!.  
Luego de aquel encuentro nocturno, en el que casi perdió la cabeza mientras tenia a la rubia en sus piernas, no podía ser mas feliz.  
Había tenido que contenerse con grandes esfuerzos para no arrancarle la ropa y hacerla suya en ese momento,,, aunque no tenia experiencia en ello, su instinto la guiar_í_a.  
Pero le había sido tan difícil! condenada rubia!, se apretaba a su cuerpo cada vez mas, repegaba su pecho al de ella y soltaba unos suspiros tan deliciosos que,,, uffff!.

-Himemiya!, *soltó aclarándose la garganta un momento* seria usted tan amable en salir de sus pensamientos y responder a mi pregunta?

Chikane: y= -3/5x-2/5 *respondió con monotonía, retomando el control de su persona*

-Hump… *continuo dando clase*

Volvió a sus pensamientos, aunque tuvo cuidado de no caer en la tentación de aquella fantasía que se haba creado, varios chicos la miraban, y supo q su cara había estado sonriente y roja, porque ellos reían como idiotas o evitaban su mirada sonrojados,,, muchachos, eran tan fáciles de leer…

Sonó la campana y se apresuro a tomar sus cosas metiéndolas en la mochila, cuando alzo la vista y se la hubo colgado al hombro el se acerco.

Oogami: Chikane *dijo con una pequeña sonrisa*

Chikane: Soma-kun *respondió repentinamente taciturna*

Oogami: he! ya sabes que harás para Himeko esta vez? ya van a cumplir 6 meses! *se dispuso a caminar junto a ella mientras salían del salón*

Chikane: no tengo idea,,, no soy del tipo romántico sabes? *le miro con ligera angustia*

Oogami: que tal ir al teatro? *sugirió*

Chikane: no creo q le guste,,, ni siquiera disfruta con las obras teatrales en su cole

Oogami: al circo?

Chikane: se indigna, dice que en los circos siempre maltratan a los animales…

Oogami: al zoo? *dijo con ligera desesperación*

Chikane: ya fuimos…

Oogami: al karaoke? *su cejo comenzaba a fruncirse*

Chikane: ya fuimos,,, *sonrió un poco al notar la irritación de Soma*

Oogami: al cine? *miro a Chikane con ansiedad*

Chikane: hum…. Nosotras… *sonrió ligeramente como hacia cada que recurría a Himeko y a su particular fantasía* ya fuimos al cine también…

Oogami: *la miro perplejo* por dios santo! *se detuvo en seco y la detuvo a ella obligándola a verle de frente* conozco esa sonrisa! que cosa hicieron ahí? *dijo abriendo tanto los ojos que parec_í_an dos grandes platos*

Chikane: *sonrió un poco mas* hombre!, que podríamos haber hecho? que hacen las parejas en medio de una sala oscura a mitad de una película de terror ha?, que harías tu con Saotome?

Oogami: *enrojeció y comenzó a balbucear* pues,,, la abrazaría,,, y,,, l-la protegería…

Chikane: *esta vez ella lo miro perpleja y soltó una pequeña risotada cuando vio su expresión solemne* pues vaya… que inocente eres… *murmuro por lo bajo*

Oogami: que has dicho? *la miro intrigado*

Chikane: que eres muy decente! DECENTE hombre! *volvió a reírse con su ronca y melodiosa voz*

Oogami: *el enrojeció sintiéndose un poco idiota ante sus palabras* y tu que? violaste ahí a Himeko? *soltó con malicia, provocándole*

Chikane: *ella paro de reír y le dedico su sonrisa mas perversa* ,,,casi,,, pero se resistió…

Oogami: *el volvió a enrojecer hasta las orejas* eres una sinvergüenza! *dijo con ligera indignación*

Chikane: y tu eres idiota si crees q en verdad te contaría que hago y que no con Himeko *dijo mientras reía fuertemente, aunque lo que había dicho, era verdad*

Oogami: *soltó un bufido* vale! porque no la llevas a un restaurante?

Chikane: *su semblante se torno serio* ,,, me gustaría,,, pero no tengo suficiente dinero,,, y no consigo que me den trabajo porque soy estudiante…

Oogami: *sonrió* si ese es el problema, yo puedo echarte una mano, aun te falta un mes, creo q podrías ganar lo suficiente si te esfuerzas.

* * *

_Querido Diario_

_Hoy te he adquirido en una bonita tienda mientras compraba algunos alimentos para la hermana Miyako._  
_He tenido otros diarios antes, regalos de mi madre, pero tu querido amigo, tu eres especial, por eso te he comprado con el dinero de mi propio esfuerzo!._  
_Si!, pase una semana entera pelando patatas en la cocina para poder adquirirte, y es que tu serás mi confidente mas secreto, tengo a Mako-chan, pero siento que si no escribo mis memorias no podre creer después lo maravillosa que ha sido la vida conmigo, no si lo oigo de otros labios, así que lo escribiré, y mi letra me contara que no fue mentira, Diario, esto es lo primero que te confiare..._

_Ayer me salí furtivamente del cole para encontrarme con Chikane-chan por primera vez, luego de que acompañásemos a Mako-chan y Oogami-kun en su cita a los juegos mecanicos..._

...

_-" Mientras nos besábamos sentí como sus manos se deslizaban por debajo del suéter, acariciando mi espalda con la punta de los dedos._  
_Lo hizo tan suavemente y tan despacio que me estremecí completa, y algo en mi interior se agito, me dio un poco de miedo pero sentí que debía continuar, tal como había hecho en mis sueños… Deslice las manos por su nuca, entre sus suaves cabellos y me pegue mas a su cuerpo, ella soltó un pequeño gruñido y me apretó mas hacia si, creo que estaba excitada porque sus manos me recorrían incansables, primero la espalda, luego paso una mano suavemente por mis muslos y la otra se poso en un glúteo. Sentí un calorcito muy agradable y solo reaccione cuando la mano que mantenía en mis muslos subió hasta mi pecho,,, debo admitir que solté un sonidito bastante vergonzoso, entre sorprendido y anhelante, entonces ella detuvo el beso bruscamente, dios! la frustración que sentí solo podría compararla a la de cada mañana luego de experimentar los sueños que me asaltan cada noche._  
_Agitada dijo que lo sentía, que no era buena idea por el sitio en el que estábamos, y que no quería apresurarme, no se lo dije pero dentro de mi grite " apresúrame! no me importa! haz lo que quieras! ", si lo pienso ahora, me da un poco de vergüenza porque no sabia que podía ser tan,,, sexual, Chikane definitivamente es muy sexual,,, y si te digo la verdad, eso me hace muy feliz._

_No estoy muy segura de lo que se supone que debería hacer, pero una parte de mi ( una que no sabia que existía ) desea provocarle, tentarle,,, soy mala?_  
_Solo quiero saberme suya, y que ella sea mía, creo que mañana iré a la biblioteca a leer un montón sobre ello, o quizá deba buscar en internet, no lo se, le pediré a mi madre que me compre una computadora y una banda, estoy segura de q no le molestara. Quiero estar preparada, digo, parece que ella sabe que y como hacerlo, pero yo, yo también quiero que disfrute, así que debo dar lo mejor de mi!._

_Estoy nerviosa, a partir de ahora, Chikane-chan y yo, somos novias,,, Diario, crees que podremos alcanzar la felicidad juntas?, aunque la mayor parte del mundo nos repudie por quienes somos?._  
_Pase lo que pase, no me arrepentiré, ni mirare atrás… lo prometo._

* * *

-Señorita! por aquí!, podría tomar nuestra orden? *soltó con irritación*

Chikane: en seguida! *se giro para mirar al cliente con una gran sonrisa*

- V-vaya!, ejem! *ruborizado se aclaro la garganta* queremos dos cafés por favor, americanos, bien cargados, un par de pastelillos de crema y,,, *galante* su numero telefónico a ser posible…

Chikane: *con una acartonada sonrisa en la cara, contesto* en seguida le traigo su orden, aunque lo del numero me temo que no podrá ser, vera, no tenemos permitido coquetear con los clientes *dijo manteniendo la sonrisa en el rostro pero con tono amenazador*

-*paso saliva* es una lastima…

Chikane: *camino hasta la barra* Soma-kun dos americanos por favor *dijo con fastidio*

Oogami: todo bien? *sonrió burlonamente, pues había visto toda la escena*

Chikane: estoy cansada de los viejos verdes,,,, voy a servir los pastelillos *murmuro y se encamino hasta la cocina*

* * *

_Querido Diario_

_Chikane-chan y yo cumplimos tres meses, y hoy hemos ido al cine... tome un montón de fotos!, después pegare algunas en tus paginas._

_Diario, la gente nos estuvo mirando mucho durante la espera, Chikane-chan jamás me besa en publico, dice que es una forma de respetar a la gente, especialmente cuando hay niños cerca, le pregunte el porque se detenía, si le daba pena o si creía que era incorrecto, ella sonrió y me dijo "no es que me de pena o crea que es malo, solo pienso que debemos darle un respeto a la gente y un espacio ", luego me preguntó " no te sientes incomoda cuando vas por la calle y ves a una pareja besándose apasionadamente en mitad de un parque? " yo lo pensé un poco y le respondí que dependía de que tipo de beso se dieran, ella sonrió y me dijo " a mi si me incomoda, en especial cuando son besos ardientes, y esos son los que yo quiero darte Himeko "… me ruborice, siempre tiene esa forma de mirarme y decir las cosas, que logra ruborizarme._

_Mako-chan dice que Chikane-chan se "conduce bien ", no deja de repetirme que " es muy madura " … pero yo quisiera poder besarla en todo momento._  
_Me abraza, me toma de la mano, e incluso acaricia mi cabello, pero jamás me besa, al menos no cuando estamos en publico como hoy en el cine, pero creo que aun así se nota q estamos enamoradas, porque las personas nos miraban con curiosidad,,, y algunos con molestia.  
__No lo entiendo Diario, porque hay gente que nos odia?, que mal les hacemos? solo nos amamos, acaso es eso algo tan malo?, incluso nos reprimimos frente a los demás, entonces porque siguen sintiéndose ofendidos y molestos por un amor que nada tiene que ver con ellos?..._

_Vimos una película de terror, son las favoritas de Chikane-chan, a mi también me gustan ( aunque prefiero las comedias ) porque siempre puedo abrazar a Chikane-chan si me da miedo.  
Lo mejor fue que ella busco un lugar apartado, y en la oscuridad nos besarnos sin que nadie lo notara…_  
_Los besos de Chikane-chan siempre son muy apasionados, y yo no dudo en corresponderlos… siento que me desbordo de alegría, y cada vez se vuelve mas necesario para mi sentir esa excitación que ella me provoca, pero jamás me atrevo a tomar la iniciativa… hay algo muy sutil en el aire que me impide hacerlo, algo que Mako-chan llama los "papeles en la relación", ella dice que Chikane-chan es la parte fuerte, la activa, y yo la parte débil, la pasiva, por lo tanto eso explica que Chikane-chan siempre tome la iniciativa,,, aunque déjame decirte Diario, la verdad es que creo que yo soy quien toma la iniciativa, me gusta seducirla, hoy la provoqué para que diera el primer paso, me volví toda inocencia y ternura para que dejara de dudar, incitándola a que me besara, y para mi sorpresa funciono, pero espera__! me estoy adelantando...__  
_

_Entramos tomadas de la mano, Chikane-chan compro palomitas y refrescos para las dos, aunque quise pagar no me dejo, y no insistí por temor a herirla, se que su situación económica es difícil, pero si gastara el dinero que me dan mis padres en ella, probablemente terminaría haciéndola sentir mal y no quiero herirla o hacerle pensar que sus esfuerzos son poca cosa, porque yo realmente lo aprecio._  
_Así bien, nos sentamos lejos de todos, Chikane-chan se devoro las palomitas en cuestión de minutos y yo acabe con mi bebida antes de que iniciara la película, la verdad es Diario, que,,, penosamente, no recuerdo bien de que trataba, porque en cuanto inicio yo gire mi cabeza para ver a Chikane-chan, quería ver que nuevas expresiones me mostraría, ella sintió mi mirada y volteo a verme, entonces yo sentí el deseo de besarla, y comencé a provocarle, pestañe un par de veces y le mostré mi mejor sonrisa, ella sonrió haciendo que me ruborizara, se que eso le encanta, y para desgracia mía es la única cosa que no puedo controlar sobre mi misma, pero da igual, basto con ver a Chikane-chan para que mi cara se pusiera roja._  
_Evite su mirada adivinando que ella buscaría la mía, y así lo hizo, cuando levantó mi barbilla con su mano le mire tierna, y abrí muy sutilmente la boca._

_El brillo labial que compre hoy surtió efecto!, ella reacciono de inmediato, una pequeña arruga se formo entre sus cejas y me miro casi dolorosamente, entonces se apresuro a robarme un beso que me corto la respiración, si! lo había conseguido Diario!, y correspondí,,, luego pasaron algunas otras cosas,,, deslizo una mano por mis muslos desnudos, y después sus dedos se deslizaron debajo de la falda acariciando mis caderas, soltó mi mano para pasarla alrededor de mi cintura y volvió a sentarme sobre sus piernas, como la primera vez que nos vimos de noche en aquel parque._

_Hacia demasiado ruido dentro de la sala, demasiado como para que alguien notase que nuestra respiración se agitaba poco a poco, yo rodee su cuello y ella movió la mano que tenia en mis caderas hasta rozar el contorno de mi braga, bajando lentamente hasta el glúteo, entonces perdí un poco el control y le mordí el labio inferior._  
_Dios santo Diario!, la expresión que puso en ese instante!, me miro ligeramente sorprendida, también estaba ruborizada pero lo mejor fueron sus ojos… estaban llenos de deseo, y un calor desesperante se instalo entre mis piernas._

_Evite su mirada ruborizada, que pensaría ella de mi?, ya ni siquiera yo sabia si era inocente o no, pero eso no le importo, porque enseguida beso mi cuello y yo me estremecí, la mano que mantenía en mi cintura paso por debajo de la blusa, subió y se instalo sobre mi pecho izquierdo, escondí la cara entre su cabello, mordió suavemente mi cuello y me agite, presiono con firmeza mi pecho y yo no pude evitar soltar su nombre en un suspiro._  
_Fue tan irreal!, ni siquiera yo pude reconocer mi propia voz diciendo su nombre de forma tan,,, sensual!_

_Y ahí perdió el control… soltó una especie de suspiro y me subió el sostén aun bajo la blusa, su indice y pulgar tiraron suavemente de mi pezón y yo solté un gemidito, entonces la mano que mantenía en mi glúteo apretó, y después comenzó a moverse lentamente por mi muslo, adivine lo que pasaría, pues ya me había informado sobre ello, estaba nerviosa, temblaba, tenia miedo, pero lo deseaba tanto Diario! que no quería que parase. Apretó mi pezón y yo enrede los dedos entre su cabello, subiéndolos a su nuca mientras sus labios besaban mi cuello y sus dedos se abrían paso entre mis piernas, cedí un poco, y al fondo escuche algunos gritos de terror entre el publico._

_Volví a repetir su nombre y busque sus labios, los encontré, hambrientos de mi, y fui dichosa, retiro la mano que tenia en mi pecho y con sorprendente rapidez desabrocho los botones abriéndome la blusa, mordió suavemente mi labio inferior, y soltó mi nombre en un ronco suspiro, yo eche la cabeza un poco hacia atrás cuando sentí, al mismo tiempo, como sus dedos palpaban mi intimidad por encima de la braga, mientras su mano volvía al seno izquierdo y sus labios bajaban para atrapar el pezón de mi seno derecho, dios bendito… sentí tanto placer cuando su boca se poso ahí,,, mil veces lo había soñado y la sensación jamás había sido tan buena, no pude reprimir un gemidito, pero cuide de que no sonara muy alto, al menos la película se encontraba en un punto caótico, y todo el ruido cubría los suspiros y gemiditos que de vez en cuando no lográbamos reprimir._  
_Ella hizo la braga a un lado, yo murmure su nombre con anhelo y sentí sus dedos palpando directamente mi intimidad, dejo mi seno izquierdo para rodear mi cintura con la mano y apretarme mas hacia ella, yo correspondí pegándome mas a su cuerpo, y su boca dejo mi seno derecho entonces._  
_Me miro, y murmuro en mi oído " abre un poco mas las piernas " yo obedecí como una esclava haría con su amo y el frio que sentí en mi húmedo pezón acrecentó la excitación que ya me invadía, beso mi cuello nuevamente y bajo al pezón izquierdo, proporcionándole el mismo trato que al derecho, mientras sus dedos me acariciaban íntimamente, y yo pensé que me volvería loca era demasiado delicioso!, pase las manos por su nuca ansiosamente y entonces sentí como presiono sus dedos en mi interior._

_Reaccione, la incomoda y dolorosa sensación hizo que soltara un pequeño quejido, y ella se detuvo, me miro angustiada y yo la bese, la película estaba a punto de terminar…_  
_Cuando nuestros labios se separaron la mire fijamente, y supe por su expresión que en mi cara se reflejaba el miedo, al final no había podido desprenderme de el, se disculpo conmigo y retiro su mano mientras me aconsejaba volver a acomodarme el sostén y abrochar la blusa pues la película estaba por terminarse, hice lo que me pidió y después la tome del rostro, le dije que la amaba y que lo sentía, que deseaba con fuerza aquello pero que no había podido dejar de temer al dolor, ella sonrió, y se llevo los dedos a la boca chupándolos un poco, lo cual me exitó sobremanera._

_Me dijo que tarde o temprano me haría suya, pero en un mejor sitio, me sonrió y entonces la película termino, rápidamente me levante y ella hizo lo mismo, salimos tomadas de la mano, ruborizadas y algo ansiosas,,, ella tenia un brillo especial en sus ojos, y por su forma de mirarme creo que yo tenia el mismo,,,_  
_Me trajo hasta el cole, y aquí estoy, agitada, e inquieta haciendo lo que algunos considerarían "manchar" tus paginas con la impura historia de mi amor, pero no me importan los demás Diario, si soy impura por amar a Chikane-chan me da igual, tu me perteneces y tus paginas han de ser tan impuras como mi amor si es necesario, porque necesito contarlo, necesito saber que no fue un sueño como los que me asaltan en la noche, necesito leer, y ver en mi propia letra que no lo imagine, que fue real._

* * *

Luego del trabajo había ido a la biblioteca a hacer sus deberes, no vería a Himeko hasta el día siguiente, como habían acordado.  
Si, ese era el acuerdo desde hacia seis meses, tres veces a la semana Saotome se encontraría con Soma-kun, y Himeko velaría por su regreso, de igual manera tres veces a la semana Himeko se encontraría con ella, entonces le tocaría a Saotome el turno de velar. Afortunadamente las monjas habían decidido darles a las chicas un poco de libertad, de manera que los domingos tenían " tiempo libre " y entonces salían los cuatro juntos.

Y ahí estaba, esa noche a Chikane le había tocado ponerse al corriente en la escuela, entre las escapadas con Himeko, la escuela, el trabajo y los deberes, a penas le daba tiempo de dormir seis horas, algunas veces menos, pero no importaba, hoy ya había cumplido con su parte, de forma que luego de volver a casa y tumbarse en la cama se premiaba así misma con el recuerdo, ahí recostada con los ojos cerrados y la suave melodía de " I knew I love You " revivió en su mente aquella primera cita en el cine y sonrió.

Endemoniada mujer… la había seducido a mitad de la película, realmente no le molestaba la idea, no le importaba perderse la película y mucho menos le importaba siempre que ella le sedujera con ese fin. Aunque pensó que era mejor no decírselo, parecía no darse cuenta de lo fuertes que resultaban sus recién adquiridos poderes femeninos, y pensó para sus adentros que lo mas sensato era quedarse callada y disfrutar de cada instante…  
Era irresistible, dulce, inocente, y al mismo tiempo seductora y perversa, ángel y demonio en una sola.

...

Sonrió satisfecha, tenia en la mano el dinero de todo el mes, y había reservado en un restaurante decente.  
No era el mas costoso, pero era lo que podía costearse, además estaba segura de que ella disfrutaría el gesto, era una de las cosas que mas agradecía de la rubia, su humildad a pesar de pertenecer a la alta sociedad, luego de eso irían al hotel.

Insinuar que estaba nerviosa era decir poco, pero había decidido que no podía resistir mas, tenia que hacerla suya, y lo haría a pesar de los nervios… justamente en la noche de su aniversario, al dia siguiente.


	9. La anciana

Lentamente, casi con parismonia, las arrugadas manos buscaron en el baúl.  
Saco el viejo y empolvado álbum de fotos, y aquella roída y pálida libreta que había perdido su color rosa brillante. Sus labios se juntaron formando una línea recta ante el desconocido contenido, e inmediatamente formaron un pequeño asterisco como la mueca de quien prueba algo acido para soplar sobre las polvorientas cubiertas, haciendo que las diminutas partículas de polvo bailaran en el aire, caprichosas y danzantes únicamente ante la luz que se colaba por la ventana.

Leyó la primer cubierta " Diary " y soltó un suspiro mientras una luz penetraba en su mente, entonces fijo los neblinosos ojos sobre la segunda cubierta y ahogo un sollozo al instante, a pesar de que el tiempo había menguado su vista, pudo leer la palabra " Memories " , y recordó que aquellos dos libros ya los conocía.

Se puso en pie, ligeramente encorvada, y camino despacio hasta la salita de su pequeña casa.  
Ahí se sentó junto a la ventana, frente a la mesita de salón con el té y las galletas de mantequilla y nata, dejo en la mesa el álbum de fotos, abrió la pequeña libreta de cansado rosa pálido, se puso las gafas y paso los temblorosos dedos sobre las paginas hasta que encontró la que buscaba.

* * *

_Querido Diario:_

_Tuve un día bellísimo, pero muy triste a la vez…_  
_Chikane-chan y yo cumplimos 6 meses, y como es costumbre me escape del colegio para ir a su encuentro, Mako-chan me dijo que era una fecha especial, así que fui preparada con una gran cantidad de cosas._  
_En una mochila lleve mi mejor vestido, un reboso, unos tacones, algo de maquillaje y,,,, unas cosas que Mako-chan puso dentro cuando no estaba mirando._

_Nos encontramos donde siempre, justo a la salida del agujero en el muro, Chikane-chan estaba preciosa, llevaba un vestido negro sencillo de tirantes, con un escote que me hizo ruborizar, sin mencionar la sutil abertura sobre el muslo izquierdo y los elegantes tacones bajos._  
_Tenía una cinta negra sobre el pelo, y llevaba un maquillaje muy escaso._

_Yo me sentí tonta, ella estaba tan elegante!, y yo ahí, con hojas en el pelo, y tierra en las rodillas, pppfff!, en fin._  
_Me cambie ahí mismo, ella me cubrió con su abrigo y estábamos casi abrazadas, quitarme los pantalones no fue difícil, no tenia riesgo de mostrar nada pero mi pecho fue algo bien distinto… logramos arreglárnoslas para que no se viese nada, me apoye en ella para ponerme los tacones y entonces le pedí que se diese la vuelta, me puse rápidamente un poco de rubor, rímel y brillo labial y me limpie el rostro con las toallitas húmedas que había en la mochila ( porque estaban ahí?, mas tarde te lo explico ), después saque el reboso, metí la otra ropa en la mochila y la oculte dentro del hoyo, entre un rosal pegado al muro._

_Finalmente me gire hacia Chikane-chan y le dije que ya podía voltear…_

_Oh Diario, cuando me miro, sus ojos,,, me hicieron sentir un calor interno tan fuerte que estoy segura que el rubor en polvo había estado de mas… me dijo ( y cito )._

_-Eres la mujer mas hermosa *tomo mi mano* que he visto en toda mi vida… ese tono azul, te queda muy bien…_

_Yo llevaba mi vestido corto de satén azul turquesa, que se reflejaba y daba mas intensidad a los ojos de Chikane-chan, razón por la cual había escogido ese vestido, porque yo amo los ojos de Chikane-chan, y no solo eso, amo todo lo que es ella, interna y exteriormente… ha! pero me desvió del tema!, coff coff, como te decía, me dijo que me veía hermosa, y yo tartamudee un patético " gracias " balbuceando que ella se veía bellísima._

_Tiro de mi mano y nos encaminamos juntas al restaurante, platicamos sobre la noche, la luna y las estrellas… Chikane-chan se parece mucho a la luna…_  
_Se lo dije, y ella soltó una risita, alegando que si ella era como la luna, yo me parecía mucho al sol, aun no comprendo muy bien porque me parecería yo al sol, Diario, pero no tuve tiempo de preguntarle porque justo entonces llegamos al pequeño restaurante._  
_No es como los restaurantes a los que me suele llevar mi madre, pero era muy bonito, y estoy segura que Chikane-chan debió trabajar un montón para conseguir reservaciones ahí,,, eso hizo que me conmoviera y por poco llore, pero logre contenerme, no quería que ella pensara que sentía lastima o algo así, solo estaba muy agradecida Diario, porque seguramente no fue nada fácil para ella, y lo había hecho por mi…_

_Caminamos a una mesa bastante privada, tenia vista a un patio donde había una gran fuente, y había sobre la pulida y aromática madera unas pequeñas velas encendidas, en una orilla junto a un jarrón mediano lleno con rosas, nos sentamos una frente a la otra, y nos tomamos de las manos sobre la mesa, contemplándonos un instante._

_Una adorable mesera se acerco y nos dio la "carta", espero hasta que ordenamos y entonces se retiro con una amable sonrisa. La comida era deliciosa!, y yo pedí "lasagna" y Chikane-chan pidió "bistecca alla fiorentina"( después te explico en que consiste cada platillo ) también le pregunto a la mesera si podía traernos el vino con el que habían preparado la lasagna, y ella asintió._

_Comenzamos a comer tranquilas, todo estaba riquísimo!, ella me compartió un trozo de su carne y yo le compartí de mi lasagna, estuvimos dándonos bocaditos una a la otra y bebiendo vino alegremente… hasta que "eso" paso._

_La amable mesera se nos acerco lentamente, parecía muy incomoda y avergonzada, Chikane-chan pregunto que pasaba, y la chica respondió torpemente que tenia que pedirnos que nos retiráramos._  
_Chikane-chan la miro muy sorprendida por un instante, después su gesto se torno serio y pidió saber el porque, yo me mantuve callada, mirando a una y a otra._  
_Entonces la chica dijo débilmente, que algunos comensales se sentían incómodos con nuestra presencia, y nuestras afectivas maneras._

_Me sentí horrible Diario, fue como si me lanzaran un balde con agua helada sobre la cabeza, y el rostro de Chikane-chan mostró tanta indignación que pareció como si alguien le hubiese escupido en la cara, volteo a verme y yo la mire con tristeza, entonces enrojeció de ira, lo se porque sus ojos echaban chispas!, dejo tranquilamente los cubiertos sobre la mesa y bajo tanto la mirada que solo pude ver su flequillo negro-azulado colgando._

_Estaba avergonzada Diario, lo se, porque yo me sentí igual, pero seguramente ella se sintió peor, culpándose de tratar de darme una buena noche, y de que el restaurante nos echara por los prejuicios ajenos._  
_La mesera se disculpo débilmente, dijo que no estaba en sus manos, y que lo sentía mucho, parecía realmente afligida y avergonzada de tener que ser ella quien nos diera la incomoda noticia, entonces Chikane-chan respiro hondo y levanto la cabeza con toda la dignidad de la que fue capaz, se levanto solemnemente y saco del bolso una gran cantidad de dinero que puso de inmediato sobre la mesa, la mesera se apresuro a detenerla, pero Chikane-chan le sonrió y le dijo, que a pesar de las circunstancias, la comida estaba deliciosa, y que pagaría por eso, por los excelentes cocineros, y el adorable servicio._

_Subitamente se sonrojo realmente apenada, y miro al piso fijamente sin atreverse a ver nuestros ojos, yo me levante al igual que Chikane-chan, y murmure un " gracias por el amable servicio ", creo que ella estuvo a punto de llorar, o quizá solo era yo, lo cierto es que sus manos subieron hasta su rostro cuando nos alejamos de la mesa. Chikane-chan me tomo de la mano y dijo que debía mantener la frente en alto, así lo hice mientras muchas miradas volteaban hacia nosotras, algunas nos miraban con curiosidad, otras con reprobación, y otras tantas con marcada indiferencia._

_En la recepción el hombre que nos recibió nos puso el abrigo y el reboso con manos temblorosas, entonces abrió la puerta, y salimos al frio exterior, caminamos un poco muy juntas una de la otra, en silencio, hasta que Chikane-chan dijo " lo siento, eso fue incomodo ", yo quise responderle que estaba bien, que no pasaba nada, pero cuando abrí la boca todo lo que salió fue un sollozo, y las lagrimas corrieron por mi cara…_  
_Tontamente pregunte " siempre será así? ", pero ella no respondió, me abrazo con fuerza y yo hundí el rostro en su cuello, sollozando y aferrándome a su abrigo._

_Porque nos odian Diario?, no les faltamos al respeto, habían al menos otras ocho parejas ahí, entonces porque solo nosotras?._  
_Fuimos educadas, no nos besamos, ni nos acercamos demasiado, entonces porque nos odian de esa manera?, porque echarnos como si fuésemos una desagradable plaga?... Oh Diario,,, no puedo evitar siquiera el llanto en este momento,,, y la tinta se corre con mis lágrimas._

_No comprendo que mal hacemos a los otros, cuando nosotras nos cuidamos tanto, de no ofender a nadie…_  
_  
_

* * *

Una gota salada cayo sobre la amarillenta hoja de papel, y la anciana no pudo seguir leyendo, saco del bolsillo de la bata un pañuelo en color crema, se quito las gafas y se enjugo las lágrimas que caían abundantes por su rostro.  
No podía evitar sentirse triste, como se había sentido aquella rubia chica, no tenia derecho a meter la nariz en esas paginas, pero no había podido evitarlo.  
Leyendo sobre aquellas memorias que le resultaban ajenas, recordando a aquellas dos chicas que hacia tanto tiempo habían dejado esa pequeña huella, ese débil signo de su existencia lloro, lloro amargamente por el cruel destino que las había arrasado y por todo lo que la vida les había hecho.  
No, no había sido justo, y no había una respuesta al porque, no la había hacia 70 años y tampoco la había ahora.

Su cuerpo se sacudió lastimeramente por los sollozos, y la libreta cayo al piso, pero no se agacho a juntarla hasta que hubo calmado su llanto, entonces con lentitud y dificultad levanto el cuadernillo y volvió a colocarlo sobre sus rodillas.  
Miro el fino trozo de listón que asomaba de la pagina siguiente, y lo tomo entre sus delgados dedos sintiendo su suavidad, su color negro se miraba ligeramente opaco, y hacia años que había perdido el sutil perfume que poseía debido a su dueña, la chica de los ojos azules.

La vieja sonrió con melancolía, y sus cansados ojos se cerraron tratando de recordar como era el rostro de aquella joven, pero le fue imposible y se sintió avergonzada e invadida por la culpa, sollozo una vez mas mientras colocaba el listón en su sitio, y tras secarse el rostro con su ligero pañuelo crema, se estiro hasta tomar el álbum de fotos que había dejado sobre la mesa.  
Lo abrió sin poner atención a la página, y ahí vio cubiertas por el fino plástico, las fotos de unas adorables jovencitas abrazadas, sus temblorosos dedos viajaron al rostro de la peli-azul que parecía dichosa y feliz mientras rodeaba con un brazo el cuello de una simpática rubia.  
Si, era ella, la joven de tez blanca, ojos azules y cabello larguísimo, aunque por mas que veía las fotos y leía aquel viejo diario, no era capaz de grabar en su memoria el rostro de aquella chica, hacia mucho tiempo que su memoria fallaba y ya no era la misma, y ahora algunas veces, olvidaba incluso su propio nombre.

Era una vieja solitaria, que un buen día había despertado sin saber que fecha era o donde estaba, pero entonces los recuerdos venían poco a poco.  
No era capaz de recordar si tenia familia, o amigos, tampoco recordaba su niñez, o lo que había desayunado el día anterior, pero si sabia, que en algún momento había llenado la casa con notas pequeñas, y que había sido ella, pues en aquella casa no vivía nadie mas. Habían notas con cosas simples como " los cubiertos están en el tercer cajón " en la cocina, o " tacha el día de hoy antes de que lo olvides " junto al calendario.

Por alguna razón que ella desconocía, los vecinos siempre le llevaban comida, pero no se quedaban mucho tiempo, y entonces todo lo que quedaba era aquella nota simple junto a su cama " si te sientes sola, abre el baúl y saca los dos libros ". Entonces ella lo hacia y abría el diario justo donde descansaba la nota " aquí me quede ", era triste vivir así, siguiendo las indicaciones que ella misma había escrito pero que había olvidado, rezaba cada noche pidiendo no olvidar como leer o escribir al día siguiente, y se hundía en su cama soñando sobre la única cosa que conocía, la historia de esas chicas.

Triste vida la de aquella anciana solitaria, como triste había sido el destino de las únicas dos jóvenes con las que podía soñar.

* * *

A las personas que leen mi fic, muchas gracias de verdad.  
Me hace muy feliz saber que dedican parte de su importante tiempo en leer los capitulos de esta historia que escribo con entusiasmo para todo aquel que quiera leerla.  
Muchas gracias tambien por sus comentarios, a decir verdad cuando comence a escribir, no esperaba que nadie me tomase en serio realmente, me hace muy feliz que existen personas que disfrutan de mis humildes historias, y mas aun se toman la molestia de regalarme bellas palabras de animo, agradecimiento y mis favoritas las de aconsejamiento sobre como escribir o en que puedo mejorar, de verdad muchisimas gracias.

**A Shaliahlam:** Hace tiempo que no recibo un comentario tuyo, no lo reclamo, solo temo que hayas perdido el interes en esta historia, si no es asi y te has encontrado con demaciadas cosas que atender, entonces espero todo te salga bien, espero sinceramente que te encuentres muy bien y debo admitir, que extraño tus concejos.

**A Yaltimare:** Caray!, que puedo decirte?... Mil gracias por tus comentarios, creo que eres una de las personas que presta mas atencion sobre mi forma de escribir, y he percibido que te das cuenta de los pequeños detalles en los capitulos, como la forma de expresar ciertos sentimientos complicados, te agradesco que me apoyes y me regales tus comentarios en cada capitulo y mas aun te agradesco porque tienes dos de mis historias en tus favoritos, e incluso me has agregado a tus autores predilectos,,, waaa, eso casi me hace llorar, espero seguir sorprendiendote en cada capitulo y deseo con todo mi corazon cubrir tus espectativas para no desepcionarte, prometo que voy a esforzarme.

**A Jay Akiyama:** jajajajajaja me resultaste tan tierna/o , peleandote con el publicador de comentarios xD, muchas gracias por apreciar mi historia, y muchas gracias tambien por tus comentarios tan frescos, a mi tambien me gusta mucho esta Chikane, y ciertamente has captado la idea que intente dar acerca de ella " la de una chica cool ", no te preocupes, la historia seguira ( espero, al menos ) por unos 5 capitulos mas antes de llegar a su fin, gracias por leer mi historia e incluso averiguar como se usa el " publicador " para dejarme tus comentarios *heart*.

**A NeoSether:** trate de poner tu concejo en practica lo juro!, no se si se nota alguna diferencia, pero de verdad me esforce.  
Muchas gracias por tu comentario, realmente adoro todos los comentarios que me dejan, pero aquellos que me aconsejan algo son mis favoritos, ya que asi puedo aprender mas y crecer como escritora. Tambien te agradesco porque agregaste mi historia a tus favoritos, y a mi como autor predilecto, eso es algo que siempre sube la moral y anima a seguir adelante, creciendo y creciendo mas para todos los lectores. Espero no decepcionarte en los capitulos siguientes, y que encuentres en esta historia la satisfaccion que percibiste desde el comienzo, hasta el final.

**A Astrid:** Tu me alegras el dia y me regalas excelentes momentos con cada comentario que dejas. No hay mayor satisfaccion para mi que saber que ahi afuera hay quien disfruta leyendo mi historia, y mas aun que lo primero que hace ( luego de una caotica perdida de internet ) es verificar si he actualizado, awwww, eso enternece mi corazoncito de hielo ( esto no es sarcasmo lo digo en serio ).  
Gracias a ti por regalarme parte de tu tiempo, y continuar leyendo mi historia, son minutos que jamas podras recuperar en tu vida, pero me alegro de que no lo veas como una perdida de tiempo, e incluso te sientas impulsada/o a darme las gracias, no no no, yo soy quien te agradece, en verdad, muchas gracias.

**A Keroflores:** Gracias por tu comentario! me alegro de que te gustara, espero que te fuera posible leer la continuacion y compartir conmigo ese dichoso momento en el que escritor y lector disfrutan del esfuerzo de ambos, el escritor por escribir, y el lector por leer... pues sin lectores, los escritores no existen mas que para si mismos.

**A Gathering the roses:** God lord, what can i tell to you?... thanks, you are the only person who said than my writing-style is poetic, thats almost makes me cry...  
Thanks because, even when my story it been writing in spanish, you read it always, even when you have to take a dictionary...  
you put me in your favorite writers, and put this story in your favorite list too,,, thanks for that, i feel honored, and as i say to the other readers, i hope not to disappoint you, and I really want, in the end dont feel like you lost your time.


	10. Te Alcanzare!

Pase las manos temblorosamente por sus muslos, y reaccione ante su ternura e inocencia.  
Cuando ella murmuro mi nombre con timidez, supe que no debía dudar, y que debía hacerla mía como si tuviese la experiencia de mil años, deslice mis labios por su abdomen, y baje hasta donde descansaba el dulce éxtasis de su ser, pase los dedos por sus duros pezones y su cuerpo delato que mis caricias surtían efecto.

Me sentí mas segura, y repentinamente fue como si realmente la hubiese hecho mía durante miles de años, mi instinto me guio, nuestros cuerpos se complementaron de forma increíble e incluso parecía que conociese sus zonas erógenas desde siempre, lamí, y probé su dulce sabor, y entonces me adentre un poco mas, haciendo uso de mi lengua, de mis labios, y ella gimió de forma tan deliciosa que casi toque mi propio limite pero seguimos adelante.

Reclamo mi boca y subí a besar la suya, entonces susurro débilmente su ansiedad asi que mi brazo izquierdo se abrió paso rodenado su cintura, y mis dedos diestros tocaron suavemente su intimidad, con delicadeza, con suavidad, con deleite.  
Me bebí cada uno de sus suspiros, grabe en mi memoria cada una de las veces que menciono mi nombre, anhelante, siempre anhelante, me embriague con su aroma y me sentí plena cuando luego de irrumpir en su ser ella se aferro a mi cuello con la fuerza de un naufrago a su rescatador.  
Fue tan bello y tan primitivo al mismo tiempo, percibi que el deseo de conmoverla y marcarla como mía me habia apresurado mas de lo que hubiese querido, pero aun así fue maravilloso. Después de unos minutos comenzó a disfrutar conmigo, siguiendo mi ritmo, suplicando por una unión mas allá de mis posibilidades, una unión prohibida por los dioses, el precio que habíamos de pagar. Pero deje a los dioses en sus desabridos pedestales y la hice mía.

Su alma fue mía, su espíritu fue mío, su mente, su corazón su cuerpo, todo me perteneció en el momento en el que traspase esa barrera…. fue mía, y para mi sorpresa, también fui de ella,,,, entonces tocamos fondo como nunca antes habíamos hecho, conseguimos volver a unirnos, tras decenas, centenas, milenios y millares de siglos desde el día en que nos partieron en dos, volvimos a estar juntas, como en un principio había de ser.

* * *

El sonido de un celular comenzó a sonar insistentemente…

adokenai konna kimochi mo  
( estos sentimientos inocentes)  
hajiketobu hodo waraiaeta hi mo  
( los días en que reímos juntos y fuimos felices )  
taisetsu ni sodatete ikeru you ni  
( espero que lleguemos a valorarlos aun mas )

togire togire no toki o koete  
( has logrado superar un tiempo discontinuo )  
takusan no hajimete o kureta  
( y me has regalado un montón de primeras veces )  
tsunagatte yuke,,, todoke  
( me conectare a ti,,, te alcanzare! )

La joven soltó un pequeño quejido, y adormilada palpo torpemente sobre la mesita de noche hasta que logro tomar su celular, abrió la tapa y contesto.

-Diga?... *bostezo*

-HIMEKO DONDE ESTAS!? TENDRÍAS QUE HABER VUELTO HACE UNA HORA!, TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE PRONTO SERÁN LAS 5 Y DE QUE PASARAN REVICION!?

Himeko: *se incorporo bruscamente soltándose del abrazo de la morena* QUE? HA!, ME QUEDE DORMIDA VOY ENSEGUIDA!

Makoto: DATE PRISA TE QUEDAN 30 MINUTOS!

Himeko: *colgó el teléfono y se levanto de un salto mientras la morena comenzaba a reaccionar* joder joder joder!... *tropezó con los tacones pero continuo corriendo por toda la habitación* donde están mis bragas!?

Chikane: hum,,, que pasa? *dijo incorporándose mientras se frotaba un ojo, dejando que la sabana se deslizara y dejara al descubierto sus blancos pechos*

Himeko: Chikane-chan *dijo en voz baja con la cara muy pálida y gesto desesperado* son las 4:30 …

* * *

Tal cual como la rubia, la morena se puso blanca como el papel, se levanto de un salto y antes de que pudiese reaccionar comenzó a lanzarle las prendas de ropa a su tierna amante, apremiándola a que se vistiese y dejase el pánico para después.  
Se pusieron los vestidos rápidamente y salieron presurosas con los tacones en la mano, tan pronto como salieron del hotel un taxi presento sus servicios, y ellas subieron sin pensarlo dos veces, la morena ofreció buen dinero si las llevaba rápidamente al sitio acordado, al cabo de cinco minutos ya habían llegado, pagaron la tarifa y corrieron al muro, mirando a un lado y a otro la rubia saco la mochila de entre los rosales y se dispuso a cambiarse tan velozmente que la morena a penas si tuvo tiempo de cubrir lo necesario, una vez que termino de cambiarse las ropas hablo.

Himeko: lo siento Chikane-chan, ha sido tan repentino, incluso tuviste q gastar en el taxi…

Chikane: no Himeko, fue mi culpa que nos quedáramos dormidas, anda *beso sus labios fugazmente* date prisa, te quedan solo veinte minutos, ve! corre! *dijo haciéndola entrar por el agujero*

Ella obedeció de inmediato, avanzo rápidamente, metro y medio por delante y después giro a la derecha, arrastrándose por otros dos metros mas, presiono el bloque y la pared cedió, rápidamente entro por el agujero cerro el hueco y se aseguro de no dejar tierra, huellas u hojas en el piso. Corrió a la puerta y salió con cuidado, las monjas estaban a punto de despertarse e ir presurosas a sus labores antes de que los estudiantes comenzasen su día.  
Aprovechando que aun no había nadie salió del cuarto de detergentes y camino por el cuarto de lavado, directa hacia la puerta de salida, pero entonces escucho un ruido y tuvo que esconderse tras unos cestos con mantas sucias.

Una monja vieja entro en la habitación, miro fijamente cada rincón de aquel espacio y la rubia tuvo que contener el aliento cuando paso su mirada sobre los cestos tras lo que ella se escondía. Soltó un bufido molesta, murmuro algo que sonaba como " es demasiado para una vieja monja " y se encamino hacia el cuarto de los detergentes, donde desapareció tras la puerta.

La joven asomo la cabeza con cuidado, y tan pronto como supo que la vieja había cerrado la puerta, corrió hacia su propia salvación, salió del cuarto de lavado con sudor en la frente, atravesó el pasillo oscuro y busco en el muro el pasadizo, lo encontró fácilmente, entro, cerro la puerta y corrió en la oscuridad hasta salir a las escaleras, las subió a saltos y cuando llego a lo alto busco el espacio donde estaba el ojo de San Bartolomé, lo presiono, movió la pesada figura y salió al pasillo solitario.  
Devolvió al santo a su sitio y entonces escucho voces lejanas, la madre superiora y la hermana Miyako se acercaban, volteo con desesperación hacia su habitación, y entonces miro a su fiel amiga haciendo señas como si fuese el fin del mundo, nuevamente corrió con todas sus fuerzas hizo un gesto de agradecimiento a su amiga y ambas entraron en sus habitaciones rápidamente.

Tiro la mochila debajo de la cama, al igual que la sucia ropa que se quito a velocidad luz, las voces se oían mas cerca, se puso la bata de dormir, apago las luces y se lanzo a la cama justo a tiempo. Cuando la madre superiora y la hermana Miyako asomaron tras la puerta lograron que su corazon latiera a mil por hora, fingió que dormía, y ambas servidoras del señor se dieron por satisfechas cuando la vieron ahí acostada, retiraron las cabezas y cerraron la puerta, entonces la joven volvió a respirar con tranquilidad.

Pero la puerta se volvió a abrir y tuvo que fingir que dormía nuevamente, la madre superiora entro con decisión, cuidadosamente mientras olfateaba algo en el aire, seguida muy de cerca por la hermana Miyako.  
Esta pregunto que ocurría y la madre respondió que había un aroma muy dulce en el aire, entonces se escucho que algo crujía, la rubia detuvo nuevamente su respiración, la madre miro al suelo y vio que había pisado algo, se inclino a levantar lo que había pisado, y descubrió que era una hoja, entonces su ceño se frunció y su voz sonó claramente en la habitación.

Madre Superiora: levántese en este mismo instante jovencita Kurusagawa *ordeno*

Himeko: *tras un segundo de duda, fingió despertar con sorpresa, se incorporo sentándose en la cama y mientras se frotaba un ojo pregunto con voz dulce y supuestamente somnolienta* que pasa madre?...

Madre Superiora: *había hecho un gesto a la hermana Miyako, y aquella obedeció encendiendo las luces* que pasa? *dijo en un tono que helaba la sangre mientras recorría la habitación con los ojos y a la misma Himeko* pasa, jovencita Kurusagawa, que he pisado una hoja seca, que la habitación huele a perfume, que su cara esta roja y sudorosa, y que no me explico, porque tiene usted hojas en el pelo…

Himeko: *victima de la sorpresa palideció y se llevo las manos con preocupación al cabello, un error pues era lo que esperaba la madre superiora* h-h-hojas?

Madre Superiora: de manera que *dijo avanzando hasta el pie de la cama* me puede explicar porque se pondría perfume para dormir?, porque había una hoja seca en su cuarto?, porque esta bañada en sudor? y porque ha reaccionado de forma tan,,, interesante ante mi comentario? *sonrió* jovencita Kurusagawa, usted no tiene hojas en el pelo, no hay razón para que las tuviera, a menos que,,,, haya salido del colegio, cosa que por su seguridad, espero que no haya hecho *dijo y su cara se torno dura y fría*

Himeko: S-S-Salir?... *su labio inferior tembló, y por encima del hombro de la madre, vio que la Hermana Miyako bajaba la vista al piso, con gran resignación*

* * *

-He encontrado ropa bajo la cama! Dígame ahora mismo a donde fue!

-No! Yo no fui a ningún lado en serio no lo hice!

-*Cansada de los rodeos y los titulares soltó muy cerca de su cara, casi escupiendo por la ira* Me dirás a donde fuiste, con quien, y que fue lo que hiciste así tenga que azotarte!

Himeko: No! Por favor madre no!, le digo la verdad, esa ropa esta ahí porque estuve jugando en el patio, y el vestido lo escondí ahí como una broma a una chica del colegio!

Madre S: NO TE CREO! Y no tolerare que insultes mi inteligencia,,, si tu no hablas quizá tu amiga lo haga…

En esa obscura y húmeda habitación se castigaba a los pecadores, y tras encontrar aquellas pequeñas incongruencias en su habitación la madre la había arrastrado hasta ahí. Lo que nunca imagino fue que también se llevaría a Makoto, bajo el pretexto de que al ser su mejor amiga, probablemente sabia algo, y dios era testigo de que tenía razón.

Madre S: Anda! Dime! A donde fue con quien y porque? *dijo a la castaña zarandeándola por los hombros*

Makoto: yo no se nada madre no lo se!

Madre S: tu lo sabes y me lo vas a decir ahora! dilo! *decía con furia escupiendo saliva en la cara de aquella castaña*

Makoto: no! en verdad que no se nada no lo se Madre no se!

Himeko: Basta! Pare por favor ella no tiene nada que ver, Madre, pare!

Madre S: pues bien, si no quieren hablar por las buenas… *tiro a la castaña con brusquedad al piso* arrodíllate! *ordeno, y enseguida volvió su vista y demanda hacia la Hermana Miyako* Miyako dame la vara!

Las dos jóvenes palidecieron y se miraron con pánico, la monja de pelo morado llevo inmediatamente ante la anciana una vara larga y fina de abedul, volviendo enseguida al lado de la rubia.

Madre S: si no hablan por las buenas, quizá lo hagan por las malas! *alzo la vara y corto el aire estampándola en la espalda de la oji-verde*

Himeko: NOOO! *grito y se dispuso a detener la violencia, pero fue sujetada por la Hermana Miyako*

Makoto: *se encogió de dolor soltando un grito* HAAA! * y lagrimas asomaron por su rostro*

Madre S: Habla muchacha! a donde fue tu amiga!? habla o te azotare de nuevo! *alzo la vara amenazante*

Makoto: *alzo la vista y sus ojos miraron los de la rubia, miro fijamente dentro de ellos y endureció el semblante, después volteo a ver a la anciana y dijo con una sonrisa* ya le he dicho, que no lo se,,,,

La vieja enfureció nuevamente, su rostro se puso purpura, su boca formo una dura línea, los ojos se estrecharon hasta formar dos finas líneas, las arrugas se erizaron y entonces alzo mas el brazo y la vara, lo alzo tanto como su pequeña estatura le permitió y tomando impulso se dispuso a azotar a la joven nuevamente, con la ira de los dioses.

Himeko: SALI CON UN MUCHACHO! *grito lanzándose al frente para cubrir a Makoto con su cuerpo*

Madre S: *detuvo la vara en el aire, en un movimiento tajante y seco* q-que has dicho?... *dijo con el labio superior temblándose en una mueca que parecía ser un intento de sonrisa*

Makoto: *tembló entre los brazos de su amiga y cerro los ojos con fuerza mientras las lagrimas caían redondas y cristalinas por sus mejillas, no había podido protegerla*

Himeko: *miro retadoramente a la vieja* Mako-chan no sabia nada, me encontré con un muchacho esta noche… Salí por… *se detuvo y lo medito un instante*… Salí por la puerta trasera, la que esta en la cocina de las hermanas superiores… *era coherente, nadie iba ahí en la madrugada*

Madre S: Miyako…. *dijo bajando el brazo suavemente y dejándolo descansar a su costado* quiero que le levantes la bata…

Miyako: *con la fría mirada que había mantenido todo el tiempo se acerco a la temblorosa rubia*

Himeko: q-que? No!... *pero se vio interrumpida*

Miyako: *tiro de su brazo apartándola de la castaña y logrando que cállese al suelo de espaldas, luego se agacho sobre ella y le levanto la bata con brusquedad, entonces, ahí, entre las piernas de la rubia y sobre la fina tela de su ropa interior, estaba dibujada claramente una pequeña mancha roja*

Madre S: vaya!,,, demasiado pequeña para ser la presencia de la naturaleza cierto?, y que casualidad que justo esta noche te manchas de sangre,,, por no mencionar las otras cosas que había en tu mochila, nada que ver con el elegante vestido,,,, *murmuro fríamente* te has deshonrado… le has entregado tu cuerpo al demonio sin importarte el destino que podría esperarte en el infierno! *sus ojos brillaron con fanática maldad* pero no te preocupes… yo te limpiare del pecado… pagaras con tu sangre y las lagrimas de tu arrepentimiento!, Miyako!, trae el Knut…

* * *

Ahí abajo, se podía escuchar como la joven gritaba y golpeaba la puerta suplicante, dentro, una vieja azotaba con un látigo de siete correas el cuerpo frágil y suave de una rubia ojos violeta.  
Tras los primeros cinco latigazos, había parado de gritar, y ahora su mente se encontraba cada vez mas lejos, transformando el dolor de cada latigazo en la suave caricia de una mano blanca y dulce, que recorría su espalda dejando caminos calientes, aunque esta vez también sangrientos. Todo lo que podía pensar tras cada latigazo era " Te Amo, Chikane-chan, lo siento Chikane-chan, no me arrepiento Chikane-chan, quiero estar contigo… Chikane-chan… ", sus ojos ya no lograban enfocar nada, su cuerpo temblaba violentamente con cada golpe y sus oídos ya no eran capaces de escuchar los gritos suplicantes de aquella amiga suya tras la puerta.  
La monja de ojos ámbar miro fijamente la escena, entonces en el decimo latigazo, la rubia se desplomo.

Makoto: HIMEKOOOOOOOO! HIMEKOOOOOOOOO! *su voz se fue perdiendo* Abran La Puerta! noooooo himekoo…! *hasta que de pronto, solo reino el silencio*


	11. Consecuencias

Cuando la deje y desapareció tras el muro, una angustia desesperante invadió mi pecho.  
No logre dormir el resto de la mañana, y tampoco pude dormir el día siguiente…

* * *

Chikane: no sabes nada!?

Oogami: no… lo siento, le marque a Mako pero cuando pregunte si estaban bien se quedo callada, tartamudeo que " si " y luego se despidió y me colgó.

Chikane: no le has mandado algún mensaje?

Oogami: Si, pero solo respondió que no debía preocuparme, que no podríamos vernos durante un rato porque va a cuidar de Himeko mientras este enferma, pero nada mas.

Chikane se mordió el labio con frustración, hacia ya tres días desde que había despedido a la rubia en el muro y algo le daba muy mala espina.  
Saotome la había dejado hablar con Himeko solo una vez, y esta se oía muy débil y cansada, por lo que solo cruzaron algunas palabras rápidas. Se decidió entonces, no podía seguir esperando, se estaba volviendo loca.  
Iría a verla sin importar el riesgo.

Chikane: Soma-kun *dijo con decisión* voy a necesitar tu ayuda…

El la miro serenamente y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, cuando al ver dentro de los firmes ojos de la chica, adivino cual era su plan.

* * *

Camino tranquilamente por los siniestros pasillos del enorme edificio de piedra, en medio de la oscuridad solo podían escucharse sus calmos pasos y el suave "fru fru" que producía el hábito al rozar. Llevaba en las manos un gran frasco de cristal, lleno con una substancia viscosa y de aspecto repulsivo.

Sus brillantes ojos ámbar destellaron con perspicacia cuando miro el fino az de luz que iluminaba el piso no muy lejos de ella, sonrió, se irguió sobre su espalda y apresuro el paso. Se detuvo frente a la inmensa puerta de hierro, giro la manija y con un tosco y carrasposo sonido la puerta cedió, ella empujo y entro en la habitación lentamente.

* * *

Himeko: sniff….

Makoto: aun te duele mucho Himeko? *pregunto conteniendo el llanto*

Himeko: para ser sincera, si, pero no importa Mako-chan, no te preocupes, no llores no pasa nada, ya veras que se me quita pronto *dijo sorbiendo sutilmente los mocos, con aparente tranquilidad, y una débil sonrisa*

Era algo lastimero de ver, aquella rubia tumbada boca abajo en esa sucia cama, tenia la espalda, nalgas, muslos y pantorrillas cubiertos por vendas manchadas de sangre. Vendas que ocultaban las finas pero profundas y sangrantes llagas que invadían su cuerpo como maldiciones venidas del infierno.  
Hacia a penas un par de horas que la tortura había terminado, puntualizada con una siniestra carcajada y la promesa del perdón divino, a manos de aquella monja del demonio.

Makoto: l-lo siento tanto Himeko… p-perdóname *murmuro temblorosamente* yo, quería cuidarte, trate de detenerlas, grite y grite pero ellas jamás abrieron la puerta *dijo con desesperación* no la abrían!, por mas que golpee la puerta, por mas que quise abrirla, no se abría! no pude… y-yo… *apretó los puños sobre las rodillas y clavo la vista al piso mientras la imagen de sus zapatos se volví acuosa y la voz se le quebraba*

Himeko: Mako-chan *dijo cálidamente* no tienes nada por lo que disculparte, al contrario, perdóname tu a mi por favor, por meterte en todo esto… te golpearon por mi culpa, aun duele mucho verdad? *la miro genuinamente angustiada*

La oji-verde alzo la vista y miro con sus acuosos ojos a la rubia que se disculpaba frente a ella, no era posible… se preocupaba por aquella insignificante línea roja sobre su espalda, cuando ella tenia el cuerpo cubierto de llagas que no paraban de sangrar y que debían doler una barbaridad.  
No pudo mas, luego de pensar en aquello se lanzo al suelo de rodillas, avanzo los 40 centímetros que la separaban de su amiga y cuando llego a ella tomo su débil y frágil mano echando a llorar.  
Su cuerpo se estremecía con el llanto y hundió la cara penosamente sobre el colchón.  
Viendo que tenia los nudillos morados por la sangre molida, y que le faltaban algunos considerables trozos de uña, la rubia se conmovió, acaricio su cabeza con la mano que tenia libre, aun cuando aquel simple movimiento hacia que las llagas ardieran y que sus músculos gritaran, no podía permitir que la castaña se percatara de aquello, se limito a respirar lentamente y a soportar en silenciosamente el dolor.

* * *

Cerro la puerta lentamente tras de si, y miro con gesto indiferente a las jóvenes en la habitación, camino hasta la cama y coloco el frasco sobre la pequeña mesa vieja y de aspecto débil que había junto a la cabecera.

Dirigió su mirada a la castaña y esta comprendió que no debía estar ahí.

Makoto: voy a quedarme aquí, y no me interesa si le molesta, es mi amiga, ustedes le han hecho esto y voy a asegurarme de que no le hagan mas daño *dijo firmemente dedicándole una fiera mirada a la monja*

Miyako: hump… entonces haz algo útil, coge esa tinaja, anda al baño y llénala con agua bien fría *dijo tajante girándose hacia la rubia* ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, toma *saco un trozo de madera gruesa de su bolsillo y se lo coloco en la boca cuando ella asintió débilmente*

La castaña hizo lo que le habían mandado y volvió rápidamente, entonces la monja ordeno que le alcanzara una esponja, alcohol, gasas y vendas nuevas del anaquel que habían dispuesto en el fondo de la habitación, luego ambas fueron al baño y se lavaron las manos con abundante jabón, entonces volvieron junto a la rubia, y una nueva tortura comenzó.

No podían permitir que las heridas se infectasen, por eso había que lavarlas y vendarlas, pero esto traía complicaciones pues había que mover a la rubia para poder cambiar los vendajes, y encima había partes en las que las gasas se pegaban a su piel, entonces la monja tomaba la esponja, la metía en el agua y después mojaba las gasas para que fuese mas fácil desprenderlas. Pero aun así resultaba extremadamente doloroso para la rubia, pues las costras se desprendían y la sangre volvía a manar.

Luego de quitar todas las gasas la monja frotaba una barra de jabón en la esponja y tallaba con fuerza cada una de las heridas que había en la espalda de la chica, ella gemía de dolor y se le entumían las quijadas de morder aquel trozo de madera con extrema fuerza.

* * *

Dolía, dolía muchísimo, sentía como si le pasaran un rayador de queso por el cuerpo, tranquilamente y con saña, era como si pincharan y tiraran muy despacio de cada nervio en su piel, y le daba terror cuando se percataba de que tenía la carne expuesta, rosada y palpitante ante cada enérgico roce de la esponja.

Makoto apretaba los labios con fuerza y furia, escuchaba a su amiga sufrir, quería detener a esa monja desgraciada pero sabia también que aquello era necesario, y se limitaba a pasarle a la mujer lo que le pedía, mientras susurraba en los oídos de su amiga de vez en cuando " calma ya casi termina ", " resiste, ya no durara mucho ".

* * *

Cuando terminaba de lavar cada herida y asegurarse de que no quedaba jabón que pudiese picarle, venia para la rubia mas dolor.

Tomaba un gran bote con alcohol, empapaba una gasa con este, y lo iba palmeando en las heridas de la chica con el objetivo de asegurarse de una buena desinfección. La rubia lloraba y se estremecía con cada palmada, se imaginaba siendo un caracol al que le echan sal y tenia entonces problemas para respirar, pero no cedía, resistía, pensando en el amor de su vida, siempre pensando en ella, entonces casi podía olvidarse del dolor.

Makoto: porque el alcohol? seguramente le arde horrores! porque debe usar esa cosa? no puede ponerle algo más? *dijo con desesperación*

Miyako: es para desinfectar, lo sabes, es necesario, y hoy les tengo una buena noticia al menos, ese ungüento verde que puse sobre la mesa evitara que los vendajes se peguen y acelerara la cicatrización… *dijo sin detenerse en su trabajo*

La castaña guardo silencio y la rubia continuo aguantando, entonces vino el ungüento, era fresco, y ayudaba a que no le diera comezón, cosa que ella agradecía interiormente. Aquella monja las intrigaba, siempre había sido buena con ellas, hasta cómplice, pero en aquella noche hacia ya tres días no había hecho mas que ayudar a la madre superiora en la tortura, luego de eso se mostraba siempre distante y fría.  
De vez en cuando la sorprendían con cierto toque de compasión en la mirada, o con detalles como aquel de la pomada, que ( las chicas estaban seguras ) había hecho ella misma, o les llevaba una porción extra de comida, pues la rubia no podía ni tenia permitido salir, y la castaña se había vuelto su guardián y enfermera desde el instante en el que le permitieron entrar a la habitación.  
Pero era simplemente imposible adivinar que pasaba en su cabeza, mucho tiempo la habían considerado una mujer buena, pero ahora ya no podían distinguir, ya no sabían quien era realmente ella.

* * *

Vestida al más puro estilo ninja, con pantalones, y sudadera negra entro en el jardín de las rosas, del otro lado del muro un chico hacia guardia, y mantenía encendido y en volumen mínimo un pequeño walkie talkie.

Ella se había trenzado el pelo y se había puesto la capucha, unos guantes de cuero cubrían sus manos, y un pañuelo su boca, de forma que solo su piel blanca y los fieros ojos azules quedaban al descubierto. Recorrió el camino que muchísimas veces antes su chica de sol le había descrito con lujo de detalle, tuvo cuidado, era la 1am y solo la luz de la luna iluminaba los rosales.  
Estuvo a punto de pisar a una gorda rata en el cuarto de los detergentes, y casi se perdió en el túnel de San Bartolomé, pero fue capaz de llegar hasta el pasillo donde los cuartos de la rubia y la castaña estaban. Sintió un corrientazo de emoción, conto las puertas y casi salto de alegría cuando en la sexta vio luz que asomaba bajo la puerta, ese era el cuarto de su reina, escucho mucho ruido al interior del cuarto y decidió precavidamente ocultarse en la oscuridad, colocándose junto al marco. Entonces la vio salir, se acerco lentamente y le cubrió la boca con una mano mientras que con la otra le sujetaba de la cintura.

Makoto: mmmgggg!

Chikane: Saotome… *murmuro cerca de su oído con tranquilidad*

Makoto: *abrió los ojos perpleja y en cuanto ella la soltó se giro para ver lo que no podía creer* Himemiya!? *dijo en un susurro que ponía en evidencia la sorpresa y molestia que su presencia le causaba* que rayos haces aquí? como demonios?... *palideció* alguien te vio? dime, alguien te vio? *soltó las ropas que tenia bajo el brazo y se apresuro a zarandear a la morena por los hombros*

Chikane: nadie me ha visto tranquila… *murmuro a su vez, y fijando la vista en su angustiado rostro se percato de que su mal presentimiento estaba correcto* que ha pasado Saotome?, porque has venido al cuarto de Himeko y te marchas con esas batas siendo la una de la madrugada? *se bajo el pañuelo de la boca y clavo sus azules ojos en la castaña*

Makoto: n-no me mires así *evito sus ojos* ya te lo dije no?,,, esta enferma, es muy contagioso, y-yo iba a dejarle estas ropas y… *enmudeció, había cometido un error*

Chikane: quiero ir, llévame, y no *dijo con firmeza cuando vio que la castaña iba a protestar* no me interesa si es contagioso, he venido hasta aquí, y no me iré sin verla…

Makoto: *suspiro sabiendo que no había mas opción, ya sabia que tarde o temprano lo descubriría* vale, mantente al menos a dos metros de mi, sigue el sonido de mis pisadas, y cuida que no se escuchen las tuyas…

La castaña se giro y emprendió el camino, la morena a su vez hizo lo mismo, procurando que cada pisada suya sonara a la par como una sola con las de la oji-verde, bajaron muchos escalones, caminaron durante lo que pareció una eternidad, descendieron, dieron vuelta, y finalmente se detuvieron frente a una gran puerta de metal, al final de un húmedo y mohoso pasillo.

Makoto: debes prometerme, que mantendrás la compostura vale?... y que te iras pronto *se giro y sus ojos acostumbrados a la oscuridad miraron los de la morena*

Chikane: *angustiada y temerosa se apresuro a responder secamente* lo prometo…

* * *

Saotome abrió la puerta, dentro solo había la frágil luz de una lámpara de mesa, junto a ella una vieja cama, y ahí encima una frágil y delgada figura que se estremeció cuando escucho que la puerta se cerraba. Yo mire a mí alrededor buscando a Himeko, que debía estar tosiendo por ahí cerca, pero me quede congelada cuando mis ojos volvieron a ver aquella débil figura,,, conocía ese cuerpo.

Me saque la capucha y mire a Saotome que me miro a su vez para después fijar su vista dolorosamente en la persona sobre la cama, camine unos pasos mas cerca, vi que vendajes sangrientos cubrían su espalda, nalgas, muslos y pantorrillas, y horrorizada me cubrí la boca con una mano sintiendo grandes deseos de vomitar, y de llorar.  
La rubia melena estaba hecha una trenza y caía a un costado, sobre un fino hombro, ella levanto débilmente la cabeza, murmuro un " eres tu Mako-chan? " con su voz melodiosa y frágil y senti entonces que mi corazón se partía de dolor,,,

* * *

Giro el rostro para ver mejor a la persona que había entrado y se había acercado a ella, entonces palideció, ahí frente a la cama, estaba su luna el amor de su vida, mas pálida que nunca, con la frente tan arrugada que casi deformaba su bello rostro, una mano sobre la boca y los azules ojos acuosos y abiertos con gran horror.

Ambas contuvieron la respiración, los ojos violeta se llenaron con las lágrimas de angustia y dolor que había contenido con gran esfuerzo, ninguna fue capaz de decir nada, congeladas e inmóviles como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, permanecieron quietas.  
Lentamente, en silencio y a la media luz de aquel ruinoso y humedo cuarto, ambas comenzaron a llorar...

* * *

...

Quiero pedirles una disculpa por estar ausente todo este tiempo, la verdad es que me encontré en un punto donde ya no tenía inspiración, encima se me vinieron los trámites universitarios y estuve muy ocupada en la estética donde trabajo.  
Claro que eso no justifica mi falta de compromiso hacia ustedes y por eso me disculpo.  
Les había prometido un capitulo cada semana, pero de verdad que mi cabeza estaba en blanco, de hecho creo que aun permanece un poco en blanco, espero sus sinceras opiniones y criticas ansiosamente sobre este capitulo.

Ojala el capitulo haya sido de su agrado, nuevamente me disculpo por mi falta de compromiso e irresponsabilidad, procurare que no se vuelva una costumbre.  
Gracias a las personas que ya antes me han comentado sin falta en los capítulos, y Gracias a las nuevas lectoras que también se toman dos minutos de su tiempo para escribirme un comentario, realmente lo aprecio.

Sinceramente... Niké


	12. Cómplice

- Chi-Chikane- chan?

De pie, inmóvil, fue incapaz de pronunciar palabra.  
Gruesas gotas saladas surcaban sus mejillas, rodando a su barbilla y cayendo a la negra tela que cubría su torso.

- Himeko?... *susurro tan bajo que sus labios parecían moverse sin producir sonido alguno*.

No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, la chica a la que amaba se encontraba ahí, tumbada como una momia, pálida, delgada, sangrante. Sintió como si un frio invernal recorriera su cuerpo, comenzó a temblar descontroladamente, las lágrimas cedieron entonces y dieron paso a una furia tan grande que en la habitación el aire se volvió denso, parecía como si sus ojos devoraran la poca luz existente, arrastrando a todo y a todos a la oscuridad naciente en su interior.

Se giro lentamente a la joven junto a la puerta, y el rostro de la castaña palideció.  
Sus ojos verdes se abrieron con terror al encontrar los azules ojos de ella, que de pronto parecían negros como la noche, comenzó a temblar, sintió un escalofrió en la nuca y se puso a balbucear sin control, incapaz de apartar la mirada.

* * *

Por un segundo creí que estaba frente a una persona poseída. Sus ojos normalmente azul turquesa parecían haberse vuelto negros, los círculos obscuros que los rodeaban debido al escaso sueño les daban un aspecto mas fiero, y el rojo rastro de la irritación por las lagrimas los hacían ver realmente temibles.  
El labio superior le temblaba con violencia, su boca estaba torcida en una mueca grotesca, y había podido jurar que en lugar de caminar, floto hacia mí.

Chikane: Quien fue?

Fueron las palabras que me hicieron brincar involuntariamente, y comenzar a sudar con nerviosismo.  
Fui incapaz de hablar.

* * *

Himeko: Chikane-chan… *llamó débilmente entre sollozos* no vendrás a saludarme?...

Chikane: *se giro nuevament,e conteniendo la ira para no ver a su sol con agresividad* quien te hizo eso Himeko?... quien fue?...

Himeko: *sonrió con tristeza* no me darás ni un beso?, te he extrañado mucho… o acaso no quieres acercarte?... te doy asco?...

Ella corto la distancia en un segundo, se hinco frente a la débil figura y busco sus labios.  
La beso.  
La beso tan suave y tiernamente que la rubia se sintió de papel, frágil como muñeca de cristal a punto de romper, y más lágrimas asomaron por sus ojos. Se separaron lentamente, y pareció que el azul volvía a lo ojos de la morena, mientras el rosado hacia presencia en las mejillas de la rubia.

Himeko: solo con verte, ya me siento mejor… *carraspeo un poco con autentica molestia en la garganta*

Makoto: *corrió a servirle agua*

Chikane: *la miro con tristeza* porque no me dijiste nada?, dime quien fue Himeko….

Himeko: *guardo silencio* estoy feliz de verte Chikane-chan, pero, no deberías estar aquí… es peligroso… si te descubren… *se vio interrumpida*

- Volverán a azotarla por recibir visitas indeseadas *dijo una voz calma y conocida*

Makoto: *se quedo inmóvil a mitad de llevar a Himeko el vaso con agua*

Himeko: *abrió los ojos con sorpresa y terror*

Chikane: *miro por el cuarto buscando a la dueña de aquella inquietante voz*

Junto a aquel estante sobre el que se dejaban las vendas, el jabón y los medicamentos, estaba ella. La hermana Miyako, que parecía haber surgido de la nada solo para atormentar sus almas con la intriga y el temor.

Chikane: *haciendo caso omiso del riesgo y la situación, se puso en pie rápidamente* azotarla? *dijo inclinando la cabeza y bajándola ligeramente, como si no comprendiera lo que aquella palabra significaba*

Se miraron en silencio un rato, los ojos azules volvían a ser negros, y los ámbar brillaban amenazantes con contenida excitación. Sus expresiones eran contrastantes, pues la monja sonreía apaciblemente, con ojos amables, mientras la morena parecía querer partirla en dos solamente con el poder de su mirada.

Miyako: así es, fue azotada, y si te descubren aquí seguro la azotan de nuevo *borro la amable sonrisa y le miro con severidad*

Chikane: quien lo hizo? *soltó con veneno*

Miyako: la madre superiora lo hizo, y yo ayude… *los ojos oscuros la apuñalaron* fui yo quien la sujeto mientras era azotada…

* * *

En lo profundo de su cerebro, algo hizo "crack".  
Comenzó a buscar por la habitación algo que pudiera servirle, lo hizo con sutileza mientras en su mente se trazaba un rápido plan sobre como podía deshacerse del cadáver, y como explicaría el suceso si la atrapaban. Un raido madero, la mesa, el cable de la lámpara, sus propias manos?, con que podía asesinar a esa jodida monja para que sufriera lo suficiente o incluso mas?, si, debía sufrir, sufrir hasta que suplicara, hasta que llorara, y defecara en si misma de horror y arrepentimiento, tenia que hacerla sufrir el doble de lo que habían hecho sufrir a Himeko, tortura,,, si, y después le tocaría la mejor parte a esa puñetera madre superiora.

* * *

Makoto: un momento Miyako!, por donde entro? como es que no la oímos llegar? *exigió saber*

Miyako: como crees que les traigo el desayuno sin despertarlas? *espeto*

Himeko: Chikane-chan? *susurro, e hizo que ella dejara sus pensamientos y volviera a la realidad*

Chikane: *dejo de planear, tenia que contener ese monstruo interno que pugnaba por salir sin control alguno, había un problema mas grave,,, Himeko no se podía mover y ella no debía darle mas problemas cargándole un muerto*

Miyako: por un pasadizo por supuesto! *dijo y capto la atención de todas*

Himeko: U-Un pasadizo?

Makoto: C-Como sabe usted que?... *fue interrumpida*

Miyako: Niña tonta!, y tu quien crees que te dio aquel mapa en el confesionario? *dijo con aires cansados*

Las tres chicas le miraron estupefactas, incrédulas, incapaces de dar crédito a lo que escuchaban sus oídos.

Miyako: *avanzo con paso firme hasta Himeko* comete esto *dijo metiendo en su boca una vieja raíz seca* te ayudara a sanar y a calmar el dolor, han sido demasiado tontas, tendrían que haber tenido mas cuidado!

Makoto: entonces, la persona que nos estuvo ayudando,,, fue usted?

Miyako: por supuesto que era yo!

Un silencio invadió la habitación, había demasiadas dudas en el aire, demasiadas preguntas, y ninguna respuesta.

Chikane: si las ha estado ayudando porque permitió que azotaran a Himeko? *se interpuso entre la monja y la rubia, clavando sus ojos azules en los ámbar*

Miyako: porque ella fue muy estúpida… escucha no tengo porque darte explicaciones, tu presencia aquí ya es un error y un gran riesgo, he estado velando por Saotome desde hace un año, y por Kurusagawa desde hace seis meses, varias veces tuve que encubrirla en el cuarto de lavado porque al irse hacia demasiado ruido, y al volver las huellas de arcilla se quedaban en el piso del cuarto de los detergentes, así que no me mires con esos ojos, si no fuera por mi la habrían descubierto hace meses y en peores condiciones, al menos fue lo suficientemente prudente para no hablar del pasadizo, y mentir respecto a la persona con la que se había ido, eso deja una posibilidad al menos para que ustedes dos puedan seguir viéndose.

Himeko: Hermana Miyako?... *murmuro sorprendida sorprendida, así que aquellas veces cuando escucho ruido en el cuarto de lavado era porque ahí había realmente alguien, la hermana Miyako había estado encubriéndola y borrando su torpeza durante los últimos meses!, no podía creerlo!*

Makoto: porque nos ha estado ayudando hermana?, porque cuando realmente necesitámos su ayuda no detuvo a la madre!? *dijo con ira contenida*

Miyako: no seas ridícula Saotome, piensa!, si las hubiese defendido en aquel entonces como podría yo continuar siendo la mano derecha de esa vieja bruja!?, como podría ella volver a confiar en mi!?, es una sádica, y ustedes le dieron el motivo perfecto, yo debía cumplir!, si no lo hubiese hecho, crees que habría alguien que viniese a cambiar los vendajes diariamente?, o alguien que les trajese el desayuno, cobijas, o pomadas medicinales? *comenzó a alzar la voz, nublada por su impaciencia*... NO!, nadie mas sabe lo que ha sucedido! y a esa maldita mujer no le importaría que Kurusagawa fuese a la tumba, no seria la primera vez, en lo que a ella se refiere, eso merecería! es lo que merecen todos los pecadores MORIR!.

Las tres jóvenes la miraron extrañadas, su repentino ataque de histeria las había tomado por sorpresa, que habría pasado a esa monja para que pensase aquello? que podría haber visto, o peor aun, vivido para que dijese con tanta convicción que la muerte no tenia importancia para aquella vieja fanática?.

Himeko: hermana,,,, que fue lo que le paso? *pregunto con voz trémula*

La joven monja la miro y su rostro pareció 10 años mas viejo, agotado, su boca dibujo una débil sonrisa y sus ojos mostraron la tristeza de quien ha perdido su razón de vivir.

Miyako: Saotome, trae aquí ese vaso, Himeko necesita agua *dijo con suavidad y la castaña obedeció* …. bebe Himeko, ten cuidado…. Chikane, *dijo con voz firme* se que me odias, pero no es prudente que estés ahí parada donde alguien puede verte si entra por esa puerta, les voy a contar una historia, ven y siéntate donde la cama pueda cubrirte, acá, en el piso junto a Himeko, Saotome tu puedes sentarte ahí *señalo el espacio vacio en la cama junto a Himeko* si justo ahí,,, bien….

Finalmente Himeko continuo recostada boca abajo, Makoto se sentó a su izquierda, de espaldas a la puerta, Chikane se sentó cuidadosamente en el piso al lado derecho, a los pies de la cama donde su cabeza quedaba cerca de la de Himeko y oculta por la sombra de Makoto, la monja permaneció sentada al lado derecho de Himeko, sobre la cama, cerca de la cabecera, a la altura de las caderas de Himeko y entonces volvió a hablar.

Miyako: no soy muy distinta de ustedes chicas *sonrió amargamente* siempre pensé que cuando encontrara a mi otra mitad jamás la dejaría ir, pero cuando esa mitad resulto ser una chica de este mismo colegio todo se complico.  
Es una historia demasiado larga y dolorosa, pero jamás deseare olvidarla, porque aquí en este colegio viví los mejores, y los peores días de mi vida, todos junto a ella… al menos así fue hasta que la madre nos descubrió una noche, compartiendo la cama, fue entonces que todo se vino abajo…

Tras un largo silencio en el que nadie era capaz de pronunciar palabra la morena finalmente pregunto.

Chikane: que fue lo que paso? *dijo con firmeza, y el entrecejo fruncido*

Miyako: la madre superiora nos castigo, nos castigo con tanta furia que mi amada murió….


	13. Proceso de Recuperación

_Querido Diario_

_Mis heridas por fin han cicatrizado, ahora solo se miran como finas líneas brillantes que me recorren desde la espalda hasta los talones._  
_Es horrible,,, se parecen un poco a las estrías de mi madre, pero mucho más delgadas y en mayor número._  
_Chikane-chan dice que a ella no le molestan, que sigo siendo tan hermosa como en un principio y que si su palabra no me basta y sigo incomoda conmigo misma es capaz de arrancarse los ojos por mí._  
_Dice que así entonces comprenderé que me ama más por mi interior que por lo que me recubre._

_Las uñas de Mako-chan han vuelto casi a la normalidad, y sus molidos nudillos por fin han sanado._  
_Para mi sorpresa la Hermana Miyako y Chikane-chan parecen estar llevándose mejor, pues al comienzo Chikane-chan le hablaba solo con la educación necesaria, y la hermana se limitaba al trato que ella impusiera._  
_Pero el otro dia las vi charlar, y Chikane-chan sonrió._

_Por supuesto la Madre Superiora aun tiene el ojo puesto en Mako-chan y en mí, pero gracias a la Hermana Miyako no hemos tenido que sufrir._  
_Chikane-chan sigue interpretando su papel al pie de la letra, así que podemos vernos con frecuencia en los pasillos, en el comedor y en el cuarto de lavado._  
_Por su parte Oogami-kun es feliz porque aunque el tiempo es reducido, ahora puede ver a Mako-chan todos los días._  
_Es curioso pero las cosas están mejorando, mamá me llamo el otro día, preguntando como estaba, parece que aun sigue creyendo lo de la supuesta enfermedad contagiosa._  
_Me da tristeza pensar que de ahora en delante no podre ir a la playa con ella, si ve mis cicatrices las cosas podrían ponerse feas, tendría que darle explicaciones y en cualquier caso, el resultado seria fatal._  
_Lo imaginas Diario?, cualquiera que fuese la explicación el resultado seria horrible._  
_Por un lado, si le digo que me fui para ver a un chico ( la mentira que conté a la Madre Superiora ) investigaría entonces y averiguaría que fui desvirgada._  
_Si le digo que me fui con Chikane-chan, tendría que dar mas explicaciones aun, investigaría, la Madre Superiora sabría que le mentí, mi madre se enteraría de que fui desvirgada y que además fue a manos de otra mujer, lo cual rompería todos sus esquemas sobre la correcta vida de una mujercita y lo que podría decir la sociedad._  
_Me metería en graves problemas con la Madre Superiora, sin mencionar que Chikane-chan también estaría en problemas y que muy posiblemente mi madre me llevaría lo más lejos posible de ella, con la esperanza de re-moldearme a sus principios y a los de su ferviente religión._

_No quiero, a pesar de lo que ocurrió, las cosas se están calmando nuevamente y prefiero que sigan así…_  
_Puedo ver a Chikane-chan a diario, y estoy recuperando mi ánimo optimista con cada dia, algunas veces veo a la Hermana Miyako mirarnos a Chikane-chan y a mí, y sonríe con melancolía._

_Ojala ella hubiese tenido a una persona tan buena como ella misma para estrechar su mano y apoyarse, como nosotros la tenemos a ella._  
_Ojala no hubiese perdido al amor de su vida, y hubiera conseguido la vida feliz que merecía, que aun merece._  
_Pero si algo he aprendido recientemente, es que en este mundo la justicia es algo muy subjetivo._  
_Solo me gustaría que al menos las personas tuvieran la tolerancia para respetar las diferentes opiniones, y no forzar su propia percepción sobre los demás._  
_Que tuvieran la tolerancia para no volverse violentos, frente aquellos que difieren…_

* * *

Se limpio las lagrimas y miro atentamente a las tres jóvenes que estaban frente a ella.  
Dos de ellas la miraban con tristeza, la oji-verde se cubría la boca con una mano mientras luchaba por contener el llanto, la rubia lloraba sin reparos, y había estirado la mano para tomar la de su amante.  
Por su parte, los ojos azules la miraban con sutil compasión, pero con la frialdad de quien ha pasado por momentos duros y sabe que la vida tiene un poco de desgracia guardada para todo el mundo.

Chikane: … vieja hija de puta … pero aun así, dejaste que golpeara a Himeko *dijo fríamente* así que ahora no eres mucho mejor que ella…

Himeko: Chikane-chan! *soltó bajito, con censura*

Miyako: no,, esta bien, tiene razón *concedió a la morena*,,, créeme que he pensado mil maneras de vengarme de esa vieja… pero me tiene bien sujeta,,, he resistido todos estos años, he fingido haber olvidado y he tratado por todos los medios de saber donde, donde dejo el cuerpo de Reiko, pero la maldita vieja jamás dice nada, trate de envenenarla pero desde aquel dia no ha vuelto a confiar en mi del todo, no bebe ni come jamás nada de lo que yo preparo, y soy incapaz de matarla por cualquier otro medio, seria sospechoso…

La morena miro a la joven monja, y esta la miro a su vez.  
Algo en el rostro de la oji-azul cambio, parecía comprender de repente lo que la monja sentía, y eso hizo que se suavizara su gesto.  
Se miraron un instante con intensa complicidad, y la monja supo que ella la comprendía.

Makoto: por dios… pero,,, un asesinato, no es cualquier cosa, no te haría ser lo mismo que es esa horrible mujer?, volverte el asesino de otro asesino no te hace diferente de lo que tanto repudiabas en un principio… *murmuro con tensión, dándose cuenta del ambiente siniestro que había traído la historia de la Hermana Miyako, y su reciente conversación*

Chikane: eso no importa, yo lo entiendo,,, *miro a Himeko un instante, apretó suavemente la mano que ella tenia sobre la suya, y después giro el rostro para ver a la Hermana* yo la entiendo,,,,

La hermana Miyako sonrió con amargura.

* * *

_Querido Diario_

_Ya han pasado tres meses desde que mis heridas sanaron por completo, y eso hace 4 meses desde que la Madre Superiora me azoto._  
_Las cosas han estado muy tranquilas por aquí, Chikane-chan y yo cumpliremos pronto nuestros 17 años!._  
_Estoy tan contenta!_

_Oogami-kun y Mako-chan están mas enamorados que nunca,,,_  
_El otro día les escuche hablar sobre matrimonio, su caras estaban rojas y evitaban mirarse directamente pero se veía tan adorables, tímidos, pero llenos de amor._

_Diario, crees que algún día Chikane-chan y yo,,, podamos quizá,,,_

_No, supongo que eso seria demasiado pedir, cierto?..._

* * *

Miyako: debes irte antes de que puedas ser descubierta * decía a la morena de ojos azules *, yo encontrare la manera para que puedas ver a "Himeko", y hare lo mismo con tu novio "Makoto" *dijo rompiendo el muro que había construido para no encariñarse con ellas*

Las chicas sonrieron, todas menos la morena, pues con esto un nuevo lazo de confianza se estrechaba entre ellas.  
La rubia comprendió que todo lo que había hecho la monja había sido para protegerle, y la castaña pensó lo mismo, ambas se sintieron un poco mas tranquilas cuando ella pronuncio sus nombres, y mostro genuino interés y preocupación en ayudarlas.  
Solamente la morena seguía viéndole con una expresión cauta en el rostro, como quien jamás se fía de alguien por completo, y menos aun si esa persona lleva un hábito.  
Pero su rostro se volvió menos severo cuando la monja agrego.

Miyako: quizá pueda conseguir que se vean todos los días,,, tengo algo en mente, y ahora que ya no hay secretos entre nosotras podre llevarlo a cabo mas fácilmente *sonrió*, hacia tiempo que había pensado en como conseguirlo, porque no hay nada que me recuerde mas a Reiko que ver sus rostros felices y enamorados,,, pero habría tenido que contarles la verdad, que yo sabia de sus secretos y que velaba por su seguridad.

Guardo silencio un momento, bajando la vista hasta sus manos entrelazadas.

Miyako: eso habría sido peligroso, ustedes se habrían sentido mas confiadas, se habrían descuidado, y además podrían haber comenzado a comportarse diferente conmigo, lo cual levantaría sospechas en la Madre y entonces todas nos veríamos en problemas *miro seriamente a las chicas*, díganme la verdad, si yo les hubiera contado de mi amor, antes de que esa vieja arpía azotara a Himeko, me habrían creído?...

Las chicas dudaron, se miraron unas a las otras y finalmente negaron suavemente con la cabeza.

Makoto: cualquiera pensaría que la Madre Superora ha sido vieja toda la vida, y es difícil imaginar a una vieja tan menuda como ella siendo tan cruel, especialmente cuando es toda amabilidad frente a los otros.

Himeko: pero si aun siendo vieja, tiene la fuerza para azotar a alguien como me azoto a mi, debió ser peor cuando mas joven…

Miyako: no tienes idea Himeko,,,, *miro al vacio con gesto dolorido, pero casi enseguida volvió a la realidad* como sea, lo importante ahora es que sanes, y que puedan verse sin peligros… ella no les quitara la vista de encima, especialmente por las noches, mantendrá vigilados los alrededores de la escuela, así que lo mejor será que nos anticipemos a ella *guiño un ojo*.

Chikane: que tienes en mente Miyako? *pregunto descaradamente, a lo que Makoto y Himeko voltearon a verla sorprendidas*

Miyako: *sonrió ampliamente, aceptando el tuteo* bueno, estoy segura de que esa vieja dudara que se atrevan a salir en mucho tiempo, y dudara aun más, que se cocine algo bajo sus propias narices…

Las tres muchachas la vieron con gran sorpresa.

Chikane: no estarás pensando en meterme a esta horrible escuela cierto?

Himeko: bromea? hermana! eso seria demasiado peligroso!

Makoto: y dudo mucho que por mi parte, Oogami-kun pueda ponerse una falda y hacer como si fuera una chica…*dijo con gesto sarcástico*

Miyako: nada de eso, nada de eso,,,, ya verán, por lo pronto, tu Chikane, debes marcharte *dijo poniéndose en pie*, espera noticias mías y ya verán que pronto las cosas serán mas amenas para todos *sonrió con confianza*.

* * *

Recostada en una banca del parque, con la música a todo volumen entrando por sus oídos, pensó en lo extrañas que se habían vuelto las cosas los últimos meses.

La monja lo había conseguido.

...

Tras ver a Himeko, espero pacientemente tener noticias de Miyako, y las tuvo dos días después.  
Esta había trazado un plan, hacían falta manos útiles en el colegio y una de las monjas más viejas se quejaba de que nadie le ayudaba y tenía demasiadas tareas.  
Algunas veces las mismas chicas del colegio eran utilizadas para labores extras, pero esto no agradaba a la Madre Superiora así que Miyako había sugerido sutilmente a aquella vieja monja ( llamada Azucena ) que quizá era mejor contratar a alguien para ser su ayudante.

- "Miyako: le dije que una persona cualquiera serviría, seria como una empleada de limpieza, y ayudaría a todas con las tareas, reduciendo el trabajo a las monjas mas viejas *dijo sonriendo*."

La anciana mordió el cebo, y fue enseguida ante la Madre Superiora, a exponerle la idea.  
La madre había rechazado tajantemente aquello, y Miyako le había dicho que esperase un poco más, hasta que pudiesen convencerla.

- "Miyako: debes tener paciencia Chikane, las cosas no pueden suceder de un día a otro, seria sospechoso,,,, por cierto, toma esto, te lo envía Himeko *dijo entregándole una carta*."

Pasó una semana más, y en ese tiempo solo hubo cartas, pero al menos ayudaban a calmar la ansiedad.  
Himeko no paraba de repetir en sus textos, que le gustaba tener esas cartas, la idea romántica de un amor prohibido que se ve forzado a separarse y esperar la bondad del destino la volvía soñadora y cursi.  
Pero eso ayudaba también a Chikane, a mantener los impulsos controlados y la cabeza fría.

Así bien cuando se iniciaba la segunda semana, Miyako sonrió y dio las buenas noticias.  
Al ver la insistencia de la vieja hermana Azucena, y al ir Miyako sembrando en la cabeza de las demás monjas viejas la idea de una persona joven que las ayudase. La madre pronto se vio rodeada de quejas, presión, e insistencia por parte de las viejas hermanas, así que tuvo que ceder.

Solo unas cuantas condiciones.

La persona en cuestión tendría que ser mujer, y una persona necesitada ( para que valorase así, cualquier cantidad que se le pagara por mínima que fuera ).  
Tendría que ser joven y fuerte, en medida de lo posible poco agraciada, sorda, muda, o a ser posible ambas.  
De carácter amable, sumiso, y con actitud servicial.

Chikane había sonreído descaradamente cuando escucho cada una de las exigencias, al igual que Miyako.  
Sabían que no habría ningún problema, si Miyako había conseguido mover los hilos desde la oscuridad para que la Madre cediera, hacer que aceptara a Chikane como la persona perfecta no seria un problema.

...

Cerró los ojos, y pensó intensamente en Himeko…  
Pronto cumplirían los 17 años, cumplían el mismo día y eso la hacia feliz.  
Las cosas por fin, estaba marchando bien…

Heart beats fast  
(el corazón late rapido)  
colors and promises  
(colores y promesas)  
how to be brave  
(como ser valiente)  
how can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
(como puedo amar cuando tengo miedo de caer?)  
but watching you stand alone  
(pero mirandote de pie sola)  
all of my doubt  
(todas mis dudas)  
suddenly goes away somehow  
(de repente desaparecen de alguna manera)

One step closer...  
(un paso mas cerca...)

I have died everyday waiting for you  
(he muerto cada dia esperando por ti)  
darling don't be afraid, I have loved you  
(cariño no tengas miedo, yo te he amado)  
for a thousand years...  
(durante mil años...)  
i'll love you for a thousand more  
(y te amare por mil años mas)

Time stands still  
(el tiempo se detiene)  
beauty in all she is  
(belleza en todo lo que ella es)  
i will be brave  
(voy a ser valiente)  
i will not let anything take away  
(no dejare nada alejarse)  
but standing in front of me  
(pero, permaneceiendo frente a mi)  
every breath, every hour has come to this  
(cada aliento, cada hora ha llegado a esto)

One step closer...  
(un paso mas cerca...)

I have died everyday waiting for you  
(he muerto cada dia esperando por ti)  
darling don't be afraid, I have loved you  
(cariño no tengas miedo, yo te he amado)  
for a thousand years...  
(durante mil años...)  
i'll love you for a thousand more  
(y te amare por mil años mas)

All along I believed I would find you  
(siempre crei en que te encontraria)  
time has brought your heart to me  
(l tiempo ha traido tu corazón a mi)  
i have loved you, for a thousand years  
(te he amado, por mil años)  
i'll love you for a thousand more  
(y te amare por mil mas)

One step closer...  
(un paso mas cerca...)

One step closer...  
(un paso mas cerca...)

I have died everyday waiting for you  
(he muerto cada dia esperando por ti)  
darling don't be afraid, I have loved you  
(cariño no tengas miedo, yo te he amado)  
for a thousand years...  
(durante mil años...)  
i'll love you for a thousand more  
(y te amare por mil años mas)

All along I believed I would find you  
(siempre crei en que te encontraria)  
time has brought your heart to me  
(l tiempo ha traido tu corazón a mi)  
i have loved you, for a thousand years  
(te he amado, por mil años)  
i'll love you for a thousand more  
(y te amare por mil mas)

El rostro de la Madre Superiora tosiendo se hizo presente en su mente, abrió los ojos y miro la noche, exhalo tranquilamente.  
Segura de que en algún punto, la oscuridad se la tragaría por completo.


	14. La Madre Dolores

Despertó a las 4:30 am, como todos los días, se aliso el pelo y se lo ato en una tensa coleta que enredo en un desabrido y rígido bulto, cepillo sus dientes, refresco su rostro, se coloco el hábito, los cómodos zapatos de suela blanda y camino hasta la puerta.

En cuanto la abrió, ahí estaba, la hermana Miyako quien la saludo con una reverencia, deseándole buenos días sin alegría y con la seriedad propia que exigía su " relación ".  
Caminaron por los pasillos haciendo las revisiones diarias, de habitación en habitación, con paso firme y decidido, finalmente fueron al comedor, donde reviso que el desayuno de las alumnas fuera el adecuado, mientras exigía a la vieja hermana Hortensia que llevase su desayuno a la oficina central.

Madre Sup: Miyako, había olvidado mencionarte, las hermanas mas viejas han estado muy inquietas sobre el hecho de que se les acumula el trabajo y no tienen fuerza para completar todas las tareas solas *dijo sin quitar la vista del frente, caminando aun por los extensos pasillos*,,, se están volviendo molestas, acepte a contratar una persona, pero debe ser recatada, modesta, modosa, muda y sorda a ser posible, poco agraciada y una persona humilde *se detuvo y se giro para estar frente a la monja de piel morena* no queremos que exija demasiado por su trabajo, o que sea capaz de quejarse.

Miyako: *se detuvo y respondió en el acto* comprendo muy bien Madre…

Madre S: el problema reside en que no tengo idea de quien pudiera ser, no quiero que sea alguna pordiosera, no debe causar lastimas, simplemente debe ser obediente y sumisa,,, *callo un momento y se quedo pensativa* devota, una persona de confianza…

Miyako: con todo respeto Madre, me parece que son demasiadas las aptitudes que usted solicita para el puesto,,, donde conseguiremos una persona así?

Madre S: esperaba que tu me lo dijeras, *la miro con sarcasmo* habla con las hermanas y pídeles concejo, quizá alguna de ellas conozca a alguien, con un poco de suerte, cubrirá mis expectativas, o al menos algunas de las aptitudes que creo necesarias.

Miyako: de inmediato madre *dijo, y haciendo una nueva reverencia se marcho*

* * *

En la oficina, se puso a hojear los expedientes de las alumnas con fingido interés, leyó el informe de la hermana Miyako sobre el estado de salud de la joven Kurusagawa y su amiga Saotome.  
Una retorcida sonrisa de placer apareció en su rostro cuando recordó el día de los azotes, la sensación de poder, la blanca y suave carne de la joven cortándose, la sangre, sus gritos de dolor, el aroma a sudor y el pánico en sus ojos.

Contuvo el aliento cerrando los ojos, algo en su vientre se agito con ansiedad y sintió que un calor se depositaba entre sus piernas.  
Pero entonces alguien toco a la puerta, y saliendo de sus pensamientos la vieja Madre anuncio con molestia.

-Pase!

Era la hermana Hortensia, que llevaba el desayuno.

Hortensia: He traído su desayuno madre *dijo poniendo una bandeja sobre el escritorio, la cual llevaba un tazón con sopa de verduras, otro con arroz, un plato con un poco de pescado a la plancha y algo de alga frita*.

Madre S: magnifico!, y dime, te has asegurado de que tenga solo la cantidad adecuada de sal? *pregunto con fingida amabilidad*

Hortensia: pues, según creo le puse solo lo necesario…

Madre S: oh no Hortensia, no no no, no puedo fiarme de eso, sabes muy bien que tu vieja lengua es mas perceptiva que la mía. *sonrió con hipocresía*, mis papilas no son lo que eran antes, no puedo saber si algo es demasiado salado y ya conoces mis problemas de salud,,, demasiada sal me mataría recuerdas? *inclino la cabeza hacia abajo y la miro con ojos inocentes*

Hortensia: *sonrió* no dejas de ser una mimada Dolores, aun cuando intento ser seria! *tomo la cuchara* lo que quieres es que le de un bocado a todo verdad?, bien bien, lo hare.

Madre S: oh gracias amiga!, ya sabes que los años marchitan el cuerpo, pero jamás la esencia, sigo siendo la misma de hace 40 años… y tu también…. *dijo mientras la veía dar una probada a todo*.

* * *

- Como es posible que no hayas encontrado a alguien!? *decía furiosa*, las hermanas no dejan de presionarme, de reprocharme! cada día, cada hora, se esta volviendo una verdadera molestia!... *bramó mientras caminaba por la cocina de un lado a otro, como un pequeño tigre enjaulado*

Miyako: lo siento mucho Madre, pero ha rechazado usted a todas las candidatas que le he propuesto *dijo con falsa tristeza*

Madre S: es porque todas eran inadecuadas! *soltó mirándola con furia*

Miyako: no veo entonces que pueda hacer Madre, ha rechazado todas las candidatas que tenia disponibles, no dispongo de nadie mas,,, me temo que a este paso, nos veremos forzadas a contratar a una completa desconocida, las personas de confianza que teníamos por candidatas no cubren sus expectativas, y algunas de las que cubrían lo básico y que usted rechazo por ser demasiado locuaces, o atractivas, o ateas ya no están interesadas en el puesto…

Madre S: y porque no están interesadas? les he ofrecido una segunda entrevista, deberían estarme agradecidas!

Miyako: tal parece que no les gusto su trato la ultima vez… *dijo sin expresión alguna*

Madre S: todas son unas arpías soberbias,,, yo misma encontrare a una persona adecuada! ya veras que lo hare, tu ineptitud es francamente ofensiva, no puedo creer que… *se vio interrumpida por unos toquidos en la puerta*

Irónicamente, la puerta por la que la joven Kurusagawa le había dicho que había escapado.  
Dio la espalda a Miyako fue con pasos largos hasta tomar el pomo, lo giro, abrió y miro con gesto severo a quien la había interrumpido.

Entonces se quedo sin aliento, ahí, frente a ella, estaba la joven mas hermosa que había visto en su vida.  
Pelo largo, suelto negro-azulado, ojos grandes de un color turquesa tan intenso que encantaba, labios carnosos, piel blanca como la nieve, de aspecto suave y terso.  
Media por lo menos treinta centímetros mas que ella, tenia una figura estilizada, cintura estrecha, caderas ligeramente anchas, muslos fuertes bajo los ajustados y viejos jeans de mezclilla, rasgados justo en la rodilla, pechos turgentes y grandes que se dibujaban bajo la fina tela de su blusa simple, blanca, de corte deportivo.  
Llevaba unos tenis muy sucios, que de estar mas pendiente de la moda juvenil habría adivinado parecidos a los converse.  
Su aspecto era rudo, pero seductor, unas finas cadenas colgaban de su delicado cuello, junto a una gargantilla de cuero negro tejida muy finamente, pulseras de cuero, de hilo negro y cadenas de bicicleta cubrían sus muñecas, tenia las uñas pintadas de negro algo desconchadas, el maquillaje era escaso pero marcado, rímel negro en cantidad discreta, delineador negro que solo enmarcaba de la mitad de sus ojos a la comisura, rubor durazno a penas perceptible y un tono de labios rosado muy natural que los hacia parecer mas carnosos.

Madre S: p-pero que?... *balbuceo con sorpresa* que es lo que quieres!? *dijo recuperando la compostura y poniéndose en alerta ante el aura problemática que tenia la chica frente a ella*

La joven no dijo una palabra, la miro con seriedad, taciturna.  
Levanto el brazo derecho y extendió una caja blanca frente a la monja, sobre la cual había escrito " Bleu Pierre: confiserie ", la madre la tomo, abrió la caja y miro en el interior,,,,, donas, dentro había tres donas azucaradas, blancas, esponjosas y muy apetitosas, que la hicieron abrir los ojos con gran sorpresa, amaba las cosas dulces y esa era una debilidad de la que nadie tenia conocimiento.  
Alzo la vista y enseguida vio que la joven extendía un papel.

" Bleu Pierre: confiserie

Presenta con orgullo su gran variedad en repostería de la mas alta calidad.  
Estamos encantados de poder servirle y ofrecerle las delicias dulces mas finas  
para su delicado paladar.

Por apertura, y para que conozca nuestros productos, le ofrecemos este pequeño paquete  
con la esperanza de estrechar un lazo y conseguir su favoritismo y preferencia.  
Esperamos sea de su agrado. "

Y así seguía el volante, junto a un pequeño mapa, y números a los cuales llamar para hacer pedidos a domicilio y otros asuntos relativos a la nueva panadería.  
La hermana Miyako se levanto de la silla en la que había permanecido sentada, e hizo ademan de acercarse a mirar lo que la vieja monja había recibido, pero la anciana cerro la caja con rapidez y no pudo ver lo que contenía.

Madre S: gracias, gracias muchacha ya te puedes ir *dijo con impaciencia mientras se guardaba el volante de la panadería y ascia con fuerza la caja con las donas*

La joven hizo una inclinación de cabeza, dedico a la mujer una pequeña sonrisa, giro sobre sus talones y se marcho dejando en el aire un aroma suave y encantador, un perfume que se adivinaba mezcla de maderas y limón.  
Ni una vez cruzo mirada con la Hermana Miyako, y cuando se hubo marchado esta hablo.

Miyako: me decía Madre?

Madre S: *continuo viendo la puerta ya cerrada mientras su cabeza y su corazón palpitaban fuertemente* decía que tu ineptitud es francamente ofensiva Miyako… *dijo con voz mas tranquila, y se giro para ver a lo ojos ámbar* yo misma me encargare de encontrar a una persona adecuada, alguien como la muchacha esa que recién vino *dijo con falso desprecio mientras alzaba una ceja*

Miyako: *en su interior se sintió sonreír, pero respondió enseguida, con fingida sorpresa* quien!? p-pero madre! no la conocemos, tiene toda la pinta de ser problemática, no sabemos de donde viene y no es precisamente fea, ni muda, y probablemente sea atea!, quizá…. hasta lesbiana! no cree que… *pero se vio interrumpida*

Madre S: SILENCIO! *soltó con autoridad, visiblemente molesta, pues su cara había pasado a ser roja y salpico algo de saliva al hacerla callar* crees que estoy ciega?, o que soy tonta? he!

Miyako: n-no madre yo…*balbuceo*

Madre S: he dicho que te calles!, no soy ninguna inepta como tu y tampoco una descuidada! es por eso que tu averiguaras quien es y si cubre el perfil!. La muchacha no dijo ni una palabra, probablemente sea muda o quizá hasta retardada, viste como vestía? claramente es de origen humilde!, además tienes que ver mas allá! eres tan tonta!, claro que parece problemática y eso es bueno!, piensa! usa ese cerebro que el señor te ha dado por una vez en tu vida!, probablemente es una inadaptada quizá ni en su casa la quieren, viste sus ojos tristes carentes de ambición?, eso me dice que probablemente ni siquiera tiene autoestima, y una persona así es incapaz de ser exigente, pero por supuesto todo eso son meras suposiciones, y tu te vas a encargar de averiguar si es la persona que creo que es o no! lo entiendes?

Miyako: *agacho la cabeza mirando al suelo* si madre, la entiendo, disculpe

Satisfecha la vieja monja salió de la cocina con pasos firmes, mientras que la joven morena alzaba la cabeza, y en su rostro, una sonrisa se dibujaba.  
Estaba hecho, estaba segura de que esa vieja se aferraría a Chikane, aunque solo fuera por el fingido rechazo que ella había mostrado.  
Era algo que siempre pasaba, a la vieja le gustaba contradecir y minimizar todo lo que ella decía o hacia.  
Además, lo había escuchado en su voz temblorosa cuando abrió la puerta, se había prendido de Chikane.  
Lo sabia, porque conocía todos sus secretos, y sabia lo enferma que la vieja estaba.

* * *

Camino presurosa hacia su habitación, ya era de noche y había mandado a Miyako a hacer las rondas sola.  
Estaba ansiosa, muy ansiosa, no podía sacarse de la cabeza los ojos azules de esa tarde, el cabello negro azabache, los pechos turgentes.  
Se encerró en su habitación y puso seguro a su puerta, fue rápidamente hasta la cama y se puso a gatas junto a ella, metió la mano buscando algo debajo y lo encontró, un clavo que sobresalía un poco del piso, convenientemente de madera.  
Tomo el clavo y lo alzo, y con el un pedazo de madera que debía estar sujeto al piso, lo puso a un lado, y busco en el hueco que aquel trozo de madera cubría, encontró lo que buscaba y lo saco.

Era una bolsa de terciopelo negro, y dentro un miembro masculino falso, grande, rugoso, de aproximadamente 20 cm de largo y 5 cm de ancho.  
Dejo la bolsa sobre la cama y se desvistió tan rápido como pudo, se tendió sobre su cama y saco el miembro de la bolsa que lo contenía, junto a un pequeño control.  
Su carne se veía desparramada sobre las sabanas color crema, los pechos flácidos y arrugados caían a sus costados cubriéndole las axilas, y las pantorrillas se le notaban extremadamente delgadas, contrario a su torso ligeramente redondo.  
Cerro los ojos, y comenzó a recordar, los labios rosas, las manos finas, la sonrisa, los ojos, el sensual cabello, sangre, la piel blanca siendo rasgada, las muñecas blancas cubiertas toscamente por cadenas y pulseras, otras muñecas canela sujetas con una cuerda, piel rota de a poco, mas sangre, los gritos, y la sonrisa blanca nuevamente.  
Estaba excitada muy excitada, acciono el modo vibratorio de su juguete y comenzó a frotárselo en la vieja y encanecida vagina, suspirando de placer.  
Recordó las uñas rotas y los nudillos morados, ojos violeta cubiertos de lagrimas, ella con coletas apoyada en una banca de la iglesia recibiendo las fieras embestidas de un sacerdote que en aquel entonces le llevaba al menos 10 años.  
Se froto el pene falso con mas fuerza en el clítoris, estaba comenzando a mojar las sabanas.

Su cabeza fue invadida entonces con imágenes imposibles, las manos blancas recorriendo su cuerpo, la suave boca rosada apretándose a sus labios, invadiendo con su lengua, rozando lenguas, deslizando los dedos por su entrepierna, al padre embistiéndola por detrás al mismo tiempo y mordiéndole el cuello.  
A la joven Kurusagawa clavada en una cruz mirando el espectáculo con lagrimas de sangre en los ojos.  
Unos ojos avellana carentes de vida, unos ojos verdes suplicando piedad.

Comenzó a gemir bajo sin poderse contener y se metió el pene de plástico casi con violencia, acciono la velocidad máxima y comenzó a moverlo dentro y fuera una y otra vez, mas y mas rápido, temblaba, se retorcía, y necesitaba mas, mas violencia.  
Se canso.

Se levanto aun con las imágenes frescas en la cabeza y el pene en su interior, vibrando, se acerco al calefactor apagado y se abrió de piernas sobre el, su juguete tenia una ventosa en la base que le daba mas ventajas, bajo las caderas y la ventosa se adhirió al calefactor, entonces apoyando las manos en la pared comenzó a subir y bajar las caderas con fuerza, con violencia.

El aparato crujía, y ella bajaba mas y mas, alcanzando mayor profundidad, mayor placer.  
Volvió a gemir pero mas alto, no le importo, su habitación estaba aislada en una de las torres mas altas del colegio, así que dio renda suelta a sus gemidos, estaba sudorosa, cansada, vieja, pero enérgica, y bajaba las caderas cada vez con mas violencia, cubriendo el calefactor con sus jugos vaginales.

Finalmente, tras imaginar que la joven de ojos azules le metía un dedo en el ano, y ella daba una buena mamada al sacerdote de su infancia mientras este le azotaba la espalda roja y con llagas, alcanzo su clímax, el orgasmo.  
Un gritito salió ahogado de su garganta y retumbo por los pasillos de aquella torre, mientras la orina caliente y sus jugos se vertían sobre el calefactor.

En la oscuridad, frente a su habitación, una sonrisa blanca se dibujo.


End file.
